Light The Spark
by Iland Girl
Summary: I want to see what makes you tick. What it is that pulls me towards you. I want to feel that oddly warm metal against my cheek, and I want to feel the waves of the wind rush by me as we speed through the night. I want to feel alive, what about you? OC Discontinued.
1. PILOT

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark-Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (I'm not sure, but you know who you are!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: _PILOT_

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em>

"Let me outta here!"

Something hit my head, and I groaned heavily.

"Quiet." A commanding voice insisted.

"If there's a bump later, I swear to heaven almighty that I'll-"

"What _part_ of be quiet do you not understand?" The authoritative voice shouted again, but before I could spit something back the ground beneath me shifted. We had taken a turn somewhere. It was silent for a bit, other than me wanting to rub my sore nose that smacked the side of the vehicle when we took the bend. Unfortunately my hands were tied at the moment, so I was kind of out of luck.

"They're crazy if they're willing to hire her." A meeker voice came from the font of what I assumed to be a van.

"She-"

"She's a fucking fugitive!" The guy at the front was having a shit fit, all because I happened to be in the same vehicle as him. I would roll my eyes, but they could not see them, so there was not much I could do.

"_She_ happens to have a higher IQ than you, so I suggest you _be quiet_!"

"Big man's right, Smarty, and I do bite too."

The 'Big Man' smacked the side of my head with something metal, a coppery taste filling my mouth as I stretched my neck, being sure nothing hurt.

The man took my silence as an 'I give up' phase, but in reality I was just too busy thinking.

The Smarty had said I was hired for something, but last I checked I had not been at any job interviews for over a good...six months? At the very least, and not to mention that I did not _want_ to be hired in the first place.

Before my thoughts could continue, we stopped at what I assumed was a check point of some sort, by the sounds of people speaking. They spoke low though, and thus I could not hear them at all.

We continued moving, and my curiosity spiked.

_ Where were we?_

_Why were we here?_

_What was I being hired for?_

_Who was doing the hiring?_

_How come it was so secretive?_

_When the Hell am I going to get some God damned bananas?_

The van lurched once more, before the doors flung open and I was yanked by my tied forearms out of the van and onto some sort of asphalt grounding. My feet tripped up a little, before I right myself on my stiff ankles. Having crappy ankles in the first place _sucks_ but having knelt on your ankles for two hours or so and then being forced to stand on them _really sucked_.

My arms were pushed forward before I could really register it, and so I numbly began to walk. The people held my arms up a bit, so that unintentionally took some of the pressure off of my sore and stiff legs.

As we walked, the ground changed, but with a blindfold on I could not quite understand where we were. I knew we were now inside, boots clacked and echoed off of walls I could not see.

We suddenly stopped walking, and I was yanked from behind. Not being prepared for it, I gave a yelp and fell backwards. My tush landed in a chair, thankfully, but my arms smacked against the metal backrest. I bit back a groan, and simply waited for something else to happen.

_Listen._

That is exactly what I did, I listened for anything I could.

Feet scuffing, tires rolling, clanking of metal...whirring? The sound of hydraulics and metal skimming metal filled my ears, it was right behind me, and for some reason my blood ran cold.

What in the nine circles of Hell is going on?

_Finally_ the blindfold was taken off my face, quite harshly too. So harsh that it caught on the pointed end of the bar going through the top of my ear.

"Watch the piercings!" I hissed, mostly from the sudden beam of light. Looking around quickly I deduced that we were in a hangar, and from the uniforms that people were wearing as they pranced around me, either skipping over my presents all together or blaring their beady eyes into my very soul.

Fun fun.

"Hayden Rosalinda Johnston." A man said from where he stood. He did not look much older than me, though his face looked much more weary than my own.

"Yup, but you know, Deni makes me just as smitten as hearing my full name though, sweet stuff." He did not seem amused by my antics, so I wondered if he was married, or if he was used to stuff like this.

"I am Major Will Lennox, do you realize you have now formally been arrested by the US military?"

I would have looked at my nails to pretend they were pretty, wonder about the little cracks in them, but my hands were tied behind my back right now, so that movement was a wee bit tricky. Instead, I looked up lazily at the Major, shrugging my shoulders lightly.

"Yu_p_," I began, popping the P. "Buuuuut, you aren't going to arrest me."

At this, he raised an eye brow. He seemed surprised that I had deduced that much already.

"Do tell, why would we not arrest you? You have a criminal record long enough for us to give you a life sentence-"

"Actually," I said as I cut him short. "It would be more like twenty five years, so I will only be about fifty, which is still limber enough for me to do what I enjoy. And I already know what you want from me, and the answer is no."

"The question has not even been asked."

"Hmm, no, but you're all the same. You all want me to build some fancy schmancy weapon of mass destruction. But I'll let you in on a little secret." I leaned forward and smirked. "I can't be bought, not even a million dollars would make me want to build _antyhing_ for someone else."

"What if it meant erasing your jail time?"

I snapped back in my seat, giving the Major a look that probably ran along the lines of utter disbelief.

"...I'm listening."

"For every year you work for us, two years are wiped off of your record. At the end of the margin, you can decide to leave if you wish to."

"...The catches?"

"You are not permitted to leave the hangar without someone escorting you. When you leave, you take authorized cars. You will live here, eat here, breathe inside this hangar for the next two years, or until we trust you. You may make calls to the outside world, but _only_ on speaker. You may not speak of your work here to anyone other than myself and others designated. Should you betray any of these rules or be caught under suspicion, you will serve your full twenty-five years in jail."

"See see? It was only twenty five, you knew it too."

"What is your answer?"

"Well..." It was then that I actually thought about it really hard. If I stay here I would probably be treated like a dog, a mangy mongrel until my twelve and a half years were up...but in prison it would be twenty five years, since knowing me I would not get out on good behavior.

Here I could at least do something, and it would be a roof over my head free of charge...

"Ok bub, here's my thought," I began as I leaned forward in my chair a little. "I'll go along with this little operation, and since you haven't spat in my face yet, I'll raise you that with a 'whatever you don't want me to see remains unseen'. However, I will under no circumstances create a bomb or weaponry for you."

Lennox was quiet for a moment, and I knew he was wondering if he had picked up the right woman, seeing as I did not speak like an intellect. It was a habit I retained from adolescence, I suppose.

"We don't have any need for your weaponry expertise at the moment, currently your mechanical skills are needed." He looked voer my head at something or someone.

"Untie her."

The person did just as said, roughly, but I did not bother to complain. Lennox looked at me, then nodded with his head at something again behind me.

"Tell me what you think."

Firstly, I rubbed my still sore face, then I turned slowly to see actual vehicles were all lined up in a row.

"Holy!" I said as I jumped up and began to speed walk towards the machines, but a soldier stopped me.

"No hood popping, you are simply going to give me an estimation on what you think."

I nodded numbly, before the soldier let me go and I stopped at the first of the vehicles. A blue Chevrolet Volt, which had a few grazes and a long gash on it's side. I hummed and hawed for a moment, before voicing my opinions.

"Well...I'm not too crazy about hybrids, they tend not to have a huge amount of power...looks like its been through one heck of a battle..." I trailed my right hand's fingers over the frame, before giving it a pat. "But I think I can fix 'em up. The shell isn't too messed, I might be able to fix it without having to pull any heavy duty things out too."

I wandered over to the next car, and my stomach did a flip.

"Sweet...Mother of Jesus!" I gawked at the Corvette Stingray, a huge grin on my face. "Now _that_ is a car!" I swooned, before closing the gap between myself and the machine. "Now hows about we go for a ride? Just you and me?"

"Johnston!"

"Deni! It's Den-i!"

"You are not suppose to _flirt_ with combat cars. It is not appropriate." This time it was another soldier who spoke, one of those faceless ones I did not even give a crap about.

"Right...well you get this close to a sexilicious car and try not to flirt." I said in a very 'is it not obvious?' tone that probably upset him. Still, someone upset would not look like he was trying not to grin.

"Anyway..." I glided my fingers along the frame, noticing a gash on the lower side of the drivers side door. Laying down on the floor, I noticed that the gash kept going underneath.

"Damn! Where have you been?" I said as my fingers traced the gash, but the stupid thing kept going on _underneath_ the vehicular. So I did as I usually do and tried to see how far it went. My arm was almost out of stretchy-ness when the gash ended, and I was honestly surprised to find that it had not broken anything important.

Getting back to my feet, I leaned against the frame of the car and thought a little more.

"Well, this one's got a bit more damage, but how a gash can get _that far_ underneath without doing much damage is beyond me."

The next one was a Hummer, though there was not that much damage to be found on the shell. I voiced this, before patting the hood and moving on.

It took a while, my need to pop their hoods and tear them apart and, well, see what made them _tick_ had been eating at me, but when I finally got to the Peterbilt my eyes were glazed over as I stared at the grill.

"What's wrong?" I think it was Lennox, but my mind was too focused on the insignia stuck on the front of the truck. I poked it lightly, making sure it was not a dream.

"Johnston-"

"It's Deni!" I said, breaking from my reverie. "And this one's got a lot of gashes and Hell, some basic problems, he'll probably take the longest to fix."

"He?"

I shook my head, not wanting to get in an arguement over how I genderized my cars and named them when I thought of them as special.

"I can start pretty soon, but I've also got a proposition for ya."

Lennox crossed his arms and widened his stance. "I'm listening."

A grin broke out on my face as I leaned against the Semi-trucks' grill.

"I've got a partner in crime see, though I'm sure you know of him. His name's Alec, and he's my right hand man." I paused to be sure Lennox was following, before I continued. "Anyway, with him aboard I could do this job twice as fast _and_ he owes me a favor, so if I ask he'll be happy to help." Of course that was a lie, Alec was not ready to let go of freedom and face his twelve year life sentence- now six if he worked here- with me.

Lennox was silent for a moment, seemingly debating a few things. What more could he debate? He was hiring a criminal! All other morals should just go out the window if you ask me!

"Get her a phone."

Wow, uh, did not think he would actually do that!

A cellphone was tossed at me, but Lennox raised a hand to get my attention.

"Remember, speaker." Rolling my eyes, I nodded before dialing the number.

_Ring...Ring...ri-_

"Hello?"

"Alec! Babes, darling-"

"What do you want Deni?" A man breathed out on the other end.

"Well, let's just say your now arrested by the police, OK?"

It was silent on the line for a moment, and I worried that he had run away. Do not leave dammit! I need you to do me a favor!

"What?"

"Well I kinda got caught, so I told them where to find you."

"Deni...is this some kind of pra- hold on, are you on speaker?"

"Yup..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oh hey! Here I thought you'd be asleep! Hah, knew that'd wake you up."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HAYDEN I AM GOING TO STRANGLE Y-"

"No you're not, because then you'd be given the capital punishment." I corrected with a grin. "And we would not want that, now would we?"

It was silent for a moment, and I thought he was going to start crying. If he did, I would never let him live it down, I assure you.

"Anyway..." I began again."I want you to lock all my doors, go and tell Maxxi I won't be back for a very long time-"

"Deni, it's a fucking car, get over it-"

"_HE_'S MY BABY! And then I want you to grab a bunch of bananas and Izzy and head to the following address." I then proceeded to hand the phone over to Major Lennox, whom spoke quickly and sharply, an address I thought to only be a few blocks from my house was spoken, before he clapped the phone shut and handed it off to its owner.

"Think he'll run?" One of the Officers next to Lennox questioned.I shook my head, knowing my partner better than the back of my hand.

"Nah, Alec's too twitchy to run. He'd flake out and send himself in after a while. He will come if I'm here though, that's the only way of keeping him here too."

We awaited Alec's arrival, I mostly wandered over to the darling corvette, my fingers tracing over an insignia on the body. The same one that was one the truck.

They all had it, even the freakin' ice cream truck.

I was sitting on it's hood, tracing patterns all over the silver, dented material when a car whirled inside the hangar. Out popped a tall but very skinny male that was both blindfolded and tied up. I grinned before giving the car a pat and hopping off its hood.

"Yo!" I called, and his head instantly snapped at my direction.

"I'm gunna kill you Den."

"Aw I love you too hon."

His ties and blindfold were removed, a few soldiers holding all of the items he had brought.

A stack of bananas, two duffel bags of clothing, a laptop, and a case of some sort.

"All items have been checked, no threat detected sir!" A soldier said to Lennox, who in turn asked for the items to be passed off to the two of us.

"Thank ya!" I said before tearing a banana peel apart and eating the mushy insides. "Yum!" I muttered through my nummy moment.

Yes, I said nummy, get over yourself.

"So what's the deal?" Alec asked as he stared at the cars behind me. Finishing my banana, I put the peel on top of a duffel bag before motioning to the cars parked behind me.

"This, my fine pupil, is what we are trading in for jail. We'll be working with these cars and fixing them, well, for now."

Alec's eyes bulged, taking in the appearance of each of the vehicles.

"You mean...this is a punishment?"

I nodded vigorously, grinning madly as the same thought cross my mind.

"I love America."

A cough broke through the air, and we both turned to look at Lennox.

"Alec Reedy, I am Major Lennox, and we have just finished preparing your rooms. If you do not mind we will be bringing you both to your individual rooms, before calling it a night. You may begin work tomorrow morning."

I did not have the energy to argue, in truth I was actually very tired. A male Officer lead Alec away, and I followed a female Officer towards approximately the same direction. The difference being a different door that most likely lead to the female barracks.

I happened to be right, and I was not the least bit surprised to see my room was behind bars.

It was a cozy room at least, a bed, night stand, and a door that lead to a private bathroom. A mini-fridge sat in the back corner, though I knew it would be a very long time before I was allowed to use it. I did not have a door to the bedroom area, just a cage door, but the bathroom was private, I think.

"You will be under twenty four hour surveillance but you may move freely around this room until approximately 7:00 sharp. A guard will come and escort you to breakfast. Until then, you shall remain here." With that, the boring guard walked away. I yawned, before flopping right on the bed.

"Yeah yeah, Mrs. Cranky Panky..."

It did not matter to me what these guys treated me like, because it was not like I would stick around much longer to figure it out anyways.

I still had a life.

Still needed time.

I could not waste it in here, in this boredom.

I need to be free.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm back with something different!<p>

Anyway, I've been thinking about this story for a very long time, since I saw the first Transformers movie in 07, but I didn't know very much about it, so I let the idea sit for a while, but now that I've seen all three, I want to know what you guys think and whether or not you would like to give me a hand in this? Like if I make a mistake let me know right away so I can fix it? I'll try to do my research, but sometimes the web DOES lie guys!

I was told by someone that this story sounds vaguely like someone else's, but I would like to know who's story it is, so that I can make the plot entirely different. Also, this is just a PILOT chapter, which means if nobody reviews... (I perish at the thought!) then I will just throw it in the scrap heap and make something else.

PLEASE REVIEW! OR THIS WILL NEVER BE UPDATED!

Also, who owns Transformers? IDK, and I would like to know!

Cheers!


	2. These Things Which Watch Us

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark-Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (I'm not sure, but you know who you are!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: _These Things Which Watch Us  
><em>

* * *

><p>My bare feet smacked against the floor.<p>

_Smack_

_Smack_

It was then that I found the end to the tunnel, in a way. The hall had been completely dark, along with the hangar that had once been illuminated by hanging lights. My hand smacked against the wall, ringing out in the silence. Whirring noises could be heard, but I ignored them and decided they were just from the mild headache I had, Finally, after smacking the wall a few times more, I found a light switch.

My eyes snapped shut from the sudden onslaught of lights.

"Gah! I'm blind!" I cried, before rubbing them sorely and then proceeding to drop them to my sides.

My vision cleared, and I immediately walked up to the cars that were all parked in a circle- hold on! Were they not in a line a few hours ago? Unless my memory is fading, which I have no doubt that it is...

Oh well, it is not like this is the first time I have been wrong.

Walking up to the trucks, I stopped at the black Topkick, and grinned.

"Turbocharged and intercooled pushrod 32-valve diesel V-8, iron block and aluminum heads, and direct fuel injection." I then proceeded to hug the grill with a ridiculous girlish giggle. "Mary me honey bee~!"

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Backing away from the Topkick, I turned to the hall beside the one I had just left. A shrug fell from my shoulders as I stared at Alec.

"Nah, and the door was so simple to open too! Who the Hell's on guard duty tonight?"

"I know, a simple key lock is all we're worth?"

"They take us for granted..." I muttered as I pat the truck's hood a few times. Alec was silent as he strode over to the Volt parked nearby smoothed his hands across the hood before he continued to wander down the line.

"Didn't get to see these beasts before?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer.

"Nah, they hauled me off before I could." He noticed the Peterbilt nearby the Topkick and smirked. "Wow, now _that_ is a truck."

"It's got nothing on this Topkick- well, except horsepower."

"That thing's trash, give it up."

I gasped like I had not breathed in over twenty minutes before _leaping_ on to the hood of the Topkick. My fingers glided across the painted surface in a soothing matter as I glared viciously at Alec, whom now leaned against the Peterbilt with a devious smirk.

"It's OK bud, that jackass has no idea what you're made of."

"Wow, melodramatic much?"

"It's a GM! You just dissed a GM!"

"So?"

"They should have you arrested."

"Already did. YOU already did."

I snickered, enjoying the fake lapse of judgment. I leaned against the windshield of the truck, looking at the other cars in front of me, when I heard a gasp.

"You _poor _thing!" I snapped myself in to a seated position, eyes wide and alert.

"What happened?"

There he was, Alec, gasping at the Peterbilt. His hands were running along the dents and cuts that dug themselves into the body. He honestly looked like he was about to sob. I, personally, was trying to hold back my laughter.

"What's the big deal?"

Alec's gaze snapped towards me, his eyes ablaze with a slight hint of shock.

"What's _wrong_? What's wrong is that someone would actually _do_ something so cruel as _deface_ this giant beast!"

"OK, firstly, you know that talk we had about trying to make people think you're not gay? Yeah, you may want to look back at those notes." Alec rolled his eyes, still not helping his situation from the girlish way he did it. "And second, that is the Boss Man, not a BEAST!"

"Boss Man? I thought you said your Topkick was a Boss Man!"

I frowned, irritated that I was not getting anywhere. Honestly! I bring the guy to this place to have intelligent conversation and here he goes making things out as though I was talking to an amateur!

"No no, this guys pretty slick, but just look at the Peterbilt." I grinned as I stared at the massive truck, a sly look probably flashed across my eyes. "He's regal, with the red and blue, royal colors. And he's just...awesome. He looks like something I'd picture a leader being. Y'know? Just look at 'em, he's a beaut."

"Are you sure you haven't lost half you IQ?"

SMACK!

I am not quite sure how, or when, but I had managed to do a hop, skip, and jump before sending a high kick into Alec's shoulder. It sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap, and I just grinned before looking over at the Peterbilt that was now beside me. I patted it's hood, still staring at that symbol that was etched where I am sure it should not be.

The metal felt warm under my hand, warmer than anything I thought possible.

"Ever get the feeling these things are alive?"

Silence.

Alec got to his feet, deciding not to try and pummel me, considering the last attack was his own fault. He instead sat on the bumper of the truck as I continued to stare at it.

"What do you mean?"

My eyes were still glued to the same spot.

"I dunno, I feel like...like someone's watching me, y'know? Like I'm not alone right now."

"Well, considering I'm sitting right next to you-"

"I might as well be, as far as intelligent conversation goes."

"Pierce my heart and rip me in two."

Finally, my eyes turned away from the symbol and towards Alec. I grinned and gave him a pat on the head. He looked up at me with those piercing honey golden eyes of his, and had I been any other woman, I probably would have broke down or shivered from the glare. However, I was me, and therefore remained unaffected as I met him with a quirky shine in my own orbs.

"That's my line, sunshine." Wow, that last line sounded so sweet I think hearts should be around it.

Alec, being himself, ignored such a comment and stood up. He would have towered over any other girl, but being around six feet tall had its advantages sometimes.

Except when clothes shopping.

"Wanna pop the hoods?" He had this strange sort of grin on his face, and I could almost swear he had got it from hanging around with me.

The idea was tempting, more so than I dare let on. I could pop the hood, tear them apart, then put them back together before morning light even began to spew into the hangar. We could both get a little thrill and even take a few of the cars for a spin. He could take his precious Peterbilt and I could go for a nice loooong cruise in the Stingray, or until the gas ran out.

Oh, the idea was like velvet against my skin. I could already _hear_ the engine's purr...

"No."

Right, no way am I- WAIT WHAT?

THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

"Why not?"

That's just what I wanna know!

When Alec had asked, his face contorted for a moment, and I thought that maybe just maybe I should be saying 'psych' right about now. Yet my mouth move all on it's own and began to form words against my mind.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said, before walking over to the Stingray and sitting on the hood. Alec rolled his eyes before throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"No, Den, I have no idea _at all_!"

"I trust him."

"WHA-"

"Think about it Alec!" I sounded like a scolding mother. "He didn't point a gun at my head, didn't threaten anybody except myself, didn't force me to build a machine of mass destruction- well not yet anyway- and he even let me check these fine assed machines out! As far as I'm concerned, this is the best kidnapping I've had in three years!"

"Has it really been that long? Already?"

I smiled, thinking back to when I met Alec, escaping from my very first kidnapping.

"Yeah, that long."

"I feel old."

"Yeah, you probably should."

"You _are_ old!"

"Yeah, you're probabl-Hey!"

Alec rubbed his face, clearly our argument was wearing him down right about now. Come to think of it, I was beginning to tire as well. A yawn escaped my lips, and I stretched my arms out along with it. Alec smiled at me before playfully ruffling my hair.

"Alright, then if that's how you're gunna play, let's get to sleep."

A thought occured to me, and I voiced it shortly after it crossed my mind. We were already making our way back to the jail cells, but I hesitated mid-step.

"Five bucks says they wanted us to escape."

Alec looked at me with wide eyes, his once tired face looked absolutely exhausted. He rubbed a hand over this expression, before giving a sigh and looking me dead in the eye. He put a hand on my shoulder, acting like some big brother all of a sudden.

"What makes you say that?" His voice sounded rehearsed, recited, and worst of all, monotone. I could not really blame him though, we have had this conversation multiple times already, and each time he got a more sophisticated and over thought answer. Nine times out of ten he did not understand my logic, twenty times out of thirty he did not wish to know about it in the first place. Still, I placed my thoughts into his brain, seeing if he could wrap himself around it.

"Well, why would they use such a primitive lock on criminals whom they know can escape? Why is it that no one has run out and forced us back to our cells? Why is it that these cars are all out and just sitting there, unlocked, when they know we can easily steal them?"

For once I did not receive an eye roll, or even a growl or sigh. Instead, Alec actually thoughts about it, debated to himself what the true meaning was. I could be wrong -no wait, I am me, so I could not be- but I let Alec decide for himself what he believed to be true and false.

"That's a good point, but perhaps they are testing us, perhaps we are being watched right now?"

I whistled at that, to which Alec raised a brow before questioning me verbally.

"You actually have a brain up there! And here I was getting worrie-OW!"

Right when I act nice to the guy, he pulls my Goddamn hair! In retaliation, I socked him in the chin. It was not a strong smashing, more like one you gave to a stronger older brother whom you knew could handle a decent hit or two. He then let me go, both of us snickering at how foolish we were probably being.

So what? You were only young once, and I plan to stay a kid forever if I can.

"Bedtime kiddo." Alec said in his playful tone. One that I had not heard in a while. Ruffling his hair, I made my way back down my own hallway, Alec doing to same with his. Walking to the door, I unlocked it once more with a few bobby pins before slipping in and shutting the heavy door behind me. Laying back down on my twin bed, I waved up to the camera before falling back into my slumber that I had left only a short while ago.

"Sweet Dreams."

* * *

><p>"I said Monkey Feh! How the Hell does that sound like Monkey WRENCH?"<p>

"When you say it so fast...-"

"Oh shut it."

Alec and I had a miniature glaring contest, I had scrambled behind the giant Peterbilt after Alec attempted to huck a monkey wrench at me. For some odd reason he believed I had ask him to do so. Had the massive truck not been there, I may have felt vulnerable.

Maybe, hard to say.

"Are you almost done?" Alec questioned, nodding his head over to the Topkick and Stingray. Currently we were taking turns buffering and coating some new paint on each of the cars. Which is why each car was in a small station, blocked off from each other by sheets of fabric, among other items.

Walking over to the Corvette, I patted the hood a couple times before sticking out my lower lip.

"Don't worry man, once you get a buff, and some new paint..." I whistled lowly. "It'll be just you, me, and a never ending road."

"You're such a flirt."

I grinned at Alec, whom walked over to me and ruffled my hair. Only he had his work gloves on, so it kind of hurt. I voice this, and he told me to suck it up, which I sort of listened to. I sucked it up long enough to throw the monkey wrench back at him.

"I see everything is in working order."

Both of us stopped where we were, faking a salute to the major. Lennox strode over to us, and he nodded to the two of us before looking at all of the cars.

"I trust you are doing a fine job?"

"Yes sir." Wow, even i cannot believe how...strict I sound when the Major was nearby. It scared me to think that I actually respected someone. I had not respected someone in a very long time, so this was actually a very big deal.

"Perfect. When do you think you will have them done?"

"Well," Alec began, jumping into the conversation. "Considering that we have yet to actually check the interiors and engines, about another week or two I'd say."

With myself nodding in agreement, Major Lennox seemed to come up with something in his mind.

"Perfect. A...friend of mine will be coming here in a week or two, they have a car I would like for you two to fix."

Now is this odd, or is it not?

Two criminals being asked to fix the Major's friends car?

Something is really fishy about this, why are we fixing this car? Is it like the others? What about that weird symbol? It looked foreign. Not Japanese, I have seen those before, nothing like them. What if...what if these cars are-

"Alright, we'll do the job." I said, not much thought going into my voice. Alec nodded as well, before he set back to work.

Something was off, very off.

How is it normal at all for two criminals to be fixing some random car, even if it was the Major's friend?

What game were they playing at?

The gears in my mind were beginning to turn as I stood there, numbly. As Major Lennox turned away, I continued to think briskly.

Firstly, what was our roll in all of this? If Lennox wanted a good mechanic that could fix the basic cars, why not just hire a regular one from the public? No, they would not do that, because _we_ were expendable, the public was could call us insane if we saw something we should not have, and even if we keep silent and do as we are told -however unlikely it seems- they can just lock us up when they are done with us.

What was this whole scheme though? Why would they need us in the first place? Were they hiding some operation that they were working on? Were these cars in some secret battle, and we are just fixing them up so that they look like the battle never happened? If that was the truth, why not scrap them and replace the cars?

I sighed heavily as I leaned my head against the grill of the Peterbilt. The symbol was staring me straight in the face! The gears in my mind were almost snapping they were working so fast and hard.

What if these cars were the things that they had been hiding? What if these cars were so special, so _unattainable_, that the government and military were not willing to give them up?

What was it that made them so goddamn important?

So what happens after we fix these cars? Alec and I go off quietly to jail like good little children and the whole incident is forgotten? Or if not that, then we just do the same thing over and over? As much as I do not mind the idea of messing with these cars day in and day out, there was one idea I did not particularly enjoy.

The idea that I was being used.

"I'm popping the hood." I stated to the brown haired mechanic that was currently buffering the volt. He paused in his work to stare at me, one part amused, two parts nervous.

"What? We haven't finished the shells yet-"

"I know I know!" I spat out, suddenly feeling on edge. Why did I? It was just another hood to pop up, no big deal.

Or perhaps this was some sort of turning point in my life? Or maybe I should just ship myself off to the loony bin while I can.

Yeah, I shall go with the later.

Looking at all the vehicles, my eyes landed on the ice cream truck. It probably pissed me off the most, maybe it was because it had a natural faded color to it, or maybe because it looked like the ice cream truck that I always had to sprint after when I was five, only to have the damn jackass driver turn a corner before I could catch him.

Either way, something bothered me about this one.

Without another word, I walked up to the truck, before opening the driver's side door and popping to hood open.

Let us see who is using whom.

The motor looked pretty normal, a little advanced for an ice cream truck, but nothing special. what bothered me though, was when I went to check the oil, the _entire thing vibrated._

My hands froze where they were, and I could almost swear it felt like the purr of an engine once it was started. Resting my hand on top of the engine, I could almsot feel a strange pump going through it, that which is similar to something...oh it's on the tip of my tongue!

A pulse.

...

A _pulse._

Yeah, good job Den, you sure are not going to the loony bin anytime soon.

Definitely not.

I smacked my forehead, but then that strange, extremely faint, rumble resounded within the shell, and it was not just coming from the engine. My brow furrowed, and the next thing I know, I have a jack in hand and I'm lifting up the stupid thing, before finding a creeper and rolling myself underneath.

The buzzing was nearby my head, but I could not quite understand where. After a few seconds of fumbling around, I touched something, and a faint glow appeared. When I say faint, i mean I would not have seen it if I had not been under here for five minutes already. The glow was somewhat...blue in nature, though by all means reminded me of a high beam.

The Hell was it doing under here?

I touched the metal that the glow also touched, and my eyes widened at the sheer..._warmth_ that it gave off.

"Alec!" I called, and within a minute, Alec came over with his heavy steal enforced boots, before peaking down at me in a curious manor.

"When you said popping the hood, I thought you were going to go about it the _normal way_."

Ignoring his comment, I motioned for him to join me.

"Come check this out!"

Rolling myself from under the vehicle, I gave up the creeper to Alec, motioning for him to hurry his ass up. Once he was so far under that I could only see his hips and lower, I heard a heavy sigh.

"OK, so what is it I'm looking at?"

"Feel the metal! Touch it!" Why am I so excited? You would have thought I just made the biggest discovery in the world.

Wow, I really am a five yer old.

"...It's normal, smooth, cool..." My eyes widened at his words. Why was it cool to him, but warm to me? He felt somethign entirely different? Why? How?

Was it me? Was it him?

Something is very wrong here.

Going back to the popped hood, I reached as far down as I could under neath the engine which is not very far. My arm grazed something, earning a cut of unknown size, but I reached even further. My whole arm had disappeared as I tried to solve this puzzle.

That glow was not normal, but could Alec see it?

"Hey hold on, what's this glow?"

Oh, well I guess he can.

"That's another thing! It's pretty deep in there if you ask me, no the engine or any lights."

"So what is it?"

"I don't know."

So we both searched, our minds captivated by the strange glow, which really (now that I really think about it) sounds rather stupid and childish. No matter, we both continued onwards.

Finally, my hand felt slightly warmer, whether it be from the blood rolling down my arm, or this strange glow, I had no idea. My only idea was that somethign was clearly wrong with this vehicle.

And I **needed** to know _what_.

"I think I found something." I said as I grazed somethign very very warm. Hot even.

Then something happened.

Something I would not imagine happening in a thousand years of my life.

The truck...for lack of better words..._transformed_.

One second, I was in front of it, the next thing I know, it starts bending and twisting and turning into different parts of metal. Scientifically, this was _impossible_, but it was clearly happening.

I was thrown back as the thing morphed, my spine smacking the grill of the Peterbilt quite screeched as he leaped in to the Topkick's passenger seat, tearing down the fabric curtain in the process.

Then the truck split, becoming two different beings that were bi-pedal. Upright and...human? They looked like it, no doubt that it was not, but it still bothered me to gaze upon the...beast?

"Hey! That ain't some toy y'all can go a touchin' when ya wanta!"

Oh God, it spoke.

What the Hell was it? Some kind of advanced robot? Was it foreign? American? _Alien_? I then uttered the words that I probably should not have.

"Just what the Hell are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow guys! I'm impressed! Not only one review, but FOUR? AND SOME ALERTS AND FAVORITES? You guys rock off with your socks off huh? LMAO thanks so much for the reviews! <strong>

**OK, I'll let you know that this story will probably be updated once a week, maybe more or less depending on my RL schedule, buuut it should be consistent for now. **

**OK, I have to admit I suck at beginnings, and the whole knowing they're Transformers part is kinda crucial to the romantic part of the story, so I am sorry if this seems rushed. Originally, Deni was not going to find out about them until about eight chapters in, but with that came major boring fillers that would make you guys snooze, mostly Deni and Alec talking really. **

** So tell me what you guys think of Alec and Deni! Oh, and all you Lennox fans, I hope I haven't made him too...brash? He is talking to criminals most of the time, so I would assume that he would be.**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: What do you think of this story so far?**

**Also, who owns Transformers? IDK, and I would like to know!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Live Wire

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark-Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: _Live Wire  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'ma Autobot lil lady. Name's Mudflap."<p>

The other one gave him a push, making Mudflap kilter off balance. My legs numbly yet very slowly made their way around the the passenger side of the truck, further away from the tow bickering _autobots_.

Autobot? Maxxi...is this what you wanted me to know?

"Yo Skids, whazat fer?"

The other machine made a sort of angry noise, something you could expect from a brotherly quarrel, though this seemed similar, it still made me nervous.

"Ya gud fer nuttin! I told ya they waz gon' find dat dere spark. But ya'll didn' hide it!"

Mudflap pushed his brother back, and in that instant, all Hell broke loose between the two. They were slapping, punching, and outright _rolling_ all over the ground, fighting each other. I reached the passenger door of the Peterbilt, and began to open the door. The two were still rolling around, fighting, so I climbed into the Boss Man, before shutting the door.

Wait...if this is Boss Man...

Before I could think any further, The driver's side door flung open, and in came Alec. His hysteria ten times worse than I thought it could be, I could practically _hear_ his heart pounding against his ribcage as he turned the keys of the truck,

"Alec..." My voice came out in a whisper, my mind still far away as I tried to collect all this information into order.

My partner in crime could only hear his own breathing as the engine roared. He instantly threw it into gear and floored the gas pedal. I leaned back in my seat as he radically changed gears in the truck, and before I knew it we were _flying_.

"Alec..." I tried again, my throat tight and constricted as I tried to not think of the main problem running through my brain. We were now outside on a tarmac, shouts for us to stop could be heard, but Alec was in such a fearful state that we just kept on rolling.

Finally, once we hit a dirt road that seemed to stretch out for miles, I finally could not stand the fear that rose inside of my head.

"ALEC!"

Still, he did not listen as his breathing became more and more radical. He was trying to process what just happened, but at the same time failing completely.

With a growl, I _kicked_ his hands away from the steering wheel. He gave a cry and looked at me, but I just kept on flinging my legs at him.

"You...stupid...idiot!" I shouted between kicks. Alec finally caught his breath, looking around swiftly in fear, as if one of those things was going to jump out and eat us.

"It's...they're gunna kill us Den! We...We gotta...We gotta run!"

"I can't believe you! You're such a-"

Silence.

"D-Den?"

"Why aren't we in the ditch yet?"

Alec looked at me, I looked at Alec. Both sets of eyes stared at the untouched steering wheel, and Alec's hands rubbing his forearms, then finally we zeroed in on the road ahead of us.

The truck was driving itself.

Own its own.

_With no human intervention._

Well, this tops anything else I have ever seen or heard in a very long while.

_Maxxi..._

"_I am sorry if this surprises you." _

Alec gave this girlish screech when a deep baritone voice called out over the radio. I would have done something, but I was too busy giving Alec one of those looks that made him shrink a little to really process , since Alec was no doubt too afraid to speak, I spoke for him.

"You're an Autobot too, right?" My voice seemed calm and smooth, but in reality I was actually sweating and panicking like crazy.

_"Yes, no doubt you met Mudflap and Skids."_

"Yes, well, I must say it was quite a shock."

A smooth chuckle resounded over the radio, as if I had said something funny. Still, the tone soothed me slightly, so I calmed down a bit. Looking around the cabin, I tried to take it into my mind that I was _inside_ some sort of none-biodegradable creature, an alien perhaps? If so, why were they here, and what were their ties to the military?

"So are all of you, speaking of the cars that myself and my colleague Mr Twitchy over here have been working on, are you all _autobots_?"

"_Yes, we are all Auto-robotic Organisms."_

"I see, fascinating." My fingers gently graze the dashboard, Alec seemed to stop hyperventilating at the moment, and was currently trying to calm himself. I would give him an E for Effort, but then again an A for Attempt looked a lot more appealing right now.

"And this, is your true form?"

At this, the entire cabin began to move. Alec and I both gave a scream as the truck suddenly stopped moving. Just before our faces collided with the windshield, the entire thing lifted out of our way and we continued to sail through the open air. We both screamed at the top of our lungs, before somethign gripped us both.

A hand.

A giant fucking hand just wrapped around the majority of my body.

And it is currently squishing me.

"Can't...breathe..."

The hand loosened, and I took in a massive amount of air, before the wrists turned so that we were upright. I looked up in awe as a giant, well, metallic...man? I am not sure what to call it, erm...Anyway, it reminded me of Iron Man, only difference being that he was about...100x bigger, and looked like he was _entirely_ metal.

Those glowing icy blue lights that seemed to act as his eyes did not look so human either, is I am guessing I am right.

"My apologies, but we were going too far off the base, and I assumed that simply showing you my true form rather than explaining it would be better."

"Well firstly..." I wriggled an arm loose a gave the giant metal hand wrapped around my waist a big old pat before giving him a shaky grin, trying very hard to ignore my situation. "Never _assume_ anything. It can make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_!"

Ha, I crack myself up.

"And secondly, my name's Hayden, or Deni if you wish."

The blue...eyes... narrowed over to me only, Alec being forgotten for a moment, which would be better since he could now possibly begin to breathe again.

"Greetings Hayden, I am Optimus Prime. The Leader of the Autobot militia."

"Militia? Whom are you fighting? Surely not the humans if you are working side by side with them?"

The big guy began to walk back to base, but his eyes never left me as we both spoke. The longer we spoke, the less frightening the creature seemed. I was not willing to let this just go over my head, but for now the only thing I could do was simply go along with it.

Who in their right mind would argue with a fucking _building _with feet?

Not I.

"The Decepticons, though they are of the same creation, from the planet Cybertron, they are our swarn enemies. As well as you and your leaders enemies."

"I see, so you are here because you are searching and destroying these...Decepticons was it?"

The giant 'bot nodded his head, glad to see I was catching on quickly.

"In due time, you will learn more." Finally his eyes left mine for a moment, looking over my head and far beyond, but then they returned, icy blue connecting with metallic orbs. "But for now, I believe a certain _major_ would like to speak with you."

Before I could question, the giant robot placed me down on the ground. He was actually quite careful and gentle, which surprised me due to his size. I certainly would be at the very least ten times more clumsy, maybe even broken a few bones when catches us.

"I see you have found out our secret."

I turned to look at Major Lennox, Alec doing the same as he nearly clung to my side. To yet another surprise, I found that the Major did not look angry, rather, he looked amused.

"What the Hell? What kind of game is this?" I questioned, though it was actually more like a demand. Lennox had one of those looks, and it dawned on me that he already knew we would find out eventually. By what means was unknown, but he _knew_ that we would figure it out.

"Welcome to N.E.S.T. I am currently working the operation on the front lines. You have already met Optimus I see, the Autobot leader. We here at N.E.S.T. are working along side them to destroy our common enemy, the Decepticons."

Virtually the same thing Optimus told me, but because I heard it twice, I had a feeling it was not rehearsed.

"I see, so then you were simply waiting for us to find the answer, weren't you?"

Lennox nodded, but I could not help but become more confused. This only confirmed one of my questions, but piled on twenty more.

"So hold on, I understand what is going on, though it is radical and outside the box, I get it, but what I _don't_ get is _why me_?"

"Why you?"

"Why, of all mechanics, did you choose a criminal, one that has been rumored as untrustworthy and scandalous. One who would turn on a dime and thieve a car right from under your nose? Why am I different from the rest?"

Lennox had one of those smiles, those kind that irked me because I rarely ever saw them.

One of those 'Isn't it obvious?' smiles. You know, the kind I walked around with all the time? Yeah, those ones.

"Well did you do any of those things?"

"Well, no but-"

"We left you under a simple lock, for a person of your stature, it would not take long to pick, the guards were actually the Autobots, we knew you would sneak out to see them, but what I was curious about was what you would do once out."

It was then that it all began to make sense.

"You did not rob us, you did not try to steal, and you even stopped your friend from stealing."

Oh hot damn, if he knew about that, then he must have heard about how I trusted him. Stupid ass was probably rolling with that!

"As for why we went through the trouble, we had been looking for someone intelligent enough to...come to terms with the Autobot's technology. We came to the agreement that they would not openly share the technology, but we needed someone who could be like a...gap. Someone who could explain their theories in a simpler manor."

"A go-between, someone who would understand and be able to teach? But doesn't that go against the agreement?" I questioned before glancing up at Optimus. He had been watching us converse from the beginning.

"No, we agreed against advancements in weaponry, but simpler technology could be taught, things that could help the planet, even a better understanding at their anatomy so that we can further our aids towards them."

"I see, but still. I do not understand why you chose me."

Lennox smiled, looking up at Optimus as he continued.

"When you went to college, ten years ago, you caused a huge uproar with a theory that completely flipped Einstein's. You obliterated the commonly known E=mc squared theory."

"The theory would be radical and unrealistic by any human terms, but to us Autobots it made perfect sense." Optimus spoke, his voice much deeper than Lennox's. I frowned, not entirely convinced.

"They called me a quack and kicked me out, or threatened to send me to rehab."

"At the time, all theories that could not be proven were thought to be impossible, but with coming of our new allies, your theories began to make sense."

"To us, human logic is simply the primitive first step to a long line of equations and laws set by our fore fathers. You have taken the second step, coming further than any other human we have encountered."

They make it sound like I am the smartest thing ever! Honestly, I am not. There are thousands of things I do not know, millions of things I am uncertain of. My theories were made when I tried to put Einstein's logic to the test, when I attempted to use this theory on a cereal box, which did not seem very logical to begin with. A simple 'What if' came out of this, and suddenly I am a nut when I try to back it up.

"I...you make me sound like a supreme over lord." I muttered, rubbing a hand in my face. Lennox grinned, and I felt gobsmacked at how different he was acting now. It was like he had been pulling the wool over my eyes from the very beginning.

"Not quite, more like one in the making."

Woah, did Mr. Cranky just make a funny?

Yup, gobsmacked is my new favorite word.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy! <strong>

**Guys I haven't had this many reviews so quickly on something _ever_! This really is a gobsmacked moment for me! Yesh, gobsmacked is also MY favorite word! **

**Anyway, I hope that this isn't like Primary Mechanisms, since I tried very hard to change the plot line. **

**This is also going to be a very action-y plot, with romance here and there, but I would like to establish that since they are different species, it will be a very long time before they even see each other int hat light. **

**Sorry to those looking for some gushy romance, I mean I love fluff, but too much and the story gets boring...so yeah. Also, I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but I am going to go back on it later, unless someone would like to beta it for me! ;P  
><strong>

**Sorry that this is a bit shorter, but I may even have the fourth chapter up soon!**

**Question of the day: Which is your favorite Autobot? What about Decepticon?  
><strong>

**Personally I like Sideswipe, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Optimus.  
><strong>

**And Strascream, but more in the animated series and in beastwars!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	4. Closer

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark-Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>: _Closer  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So you're...these Autobots..."<p>

My eyes scanned the group of Bipedal robotic organisms that greeted us when we came back to the hangar.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Optimus began, going through he Autobots in order that they appeared. "This is Ironhide, my weapons specialist." In a flash, a set of canons were replacing his hands, and the Autobot pointed them right at me.

"Who wants a go with me?"

I stiffened, but Alec _flipped_ before attempting to take off. Attempting is the main point here, as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him beside me before cuffing the back of his head.

"Smarten up!" I muttered before turning back to the large male 'bot. "I wouldn't point those at anybody bud, Lord knows how good your aim is." What can I say? I am a daunting fool that could not hold back a snarky comment.

The strange accented Autobot gave a gruff 'Hmph' before flipping his canons away. Alec softened his tug from my grasp reasonably, and for a second I thought I might be able to let him go. I decided against it as I noticed the next bots were the two that had startled us earlier.

"You've already met Mudflap and Skids."

Giving Alec a jab in the ribs, we both nodded in greeting, but the two were so wrapped up in something they did not notice us for very long.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." The larger Autobot looked down at us, scrutinizing our fleshy exterior perhaps.

"Arcee, a specialist of disguise." My eyes landed on a much smaller Autobot, this one looked almost female in nature.

"Jolt." Icy blue optics gazed at me, though his were less scrutinizing and more curious than the others.

"And of course Sideswipe."

The last one did not really need any introduction, I knew he was the Corvette I had been gushing over for the past day or so. Oh, so maybe THAT was what Lennox found so funny. I was actually flirting with something that can understand me. Hah, what a jackass.

"Hey Little Lady, hows about you and me go for that ride later? Just you, me, and the open road."

Oh he's a flirt too!

Forget gushing, I _love_ this car-Autobot...guy...yeah...

I batted my eyelashes with the biggest grin I think is physically possible for me to show.

"Hun, I'd be _honored_ to ride with you all night long!" Is what I thought I said, but apparently Alec did not hear that whole _with_ part, so thus smacked the back of my head before whispering to me.

"Nice sexual innuendo."

A swift jab in the ribs shut him up.

* * *

><p>"If you keep fidgeting and I might just have to tie you down you stinking- wait what was it you call males?"<p>

Sideswipe chuckled at me before attempting to sit still. He had admitted to be ticklish on the metal that was his hood and trunk cover. Which I snickered at momentarily.

"A Mech, and Females would be Femme."

"Uh huh...Stop moving!" I growled out as he deliberately shifted his arm. "I swear, this is the last repair you need fixed! Don't _make_ me show you what an angry woman is capable of."

Sideswipe stopped moving, but I was almost one hundred percent certain he was laughing on the inside.

I swear, after only knowing them for three weeks they act as if we are old news... Well, it may be a good thing. You would not believe how surprised I was at how...gentle and...conscious of their movements they could be. You would think that they had been living with us squishy Earthlings for _centuries_, but as Optimus had told me, he and his men had not been here for very long. Not even a year yet in fact.

"OK, all done." I sighed happily, wiping the sweat from my brow. Sideswipe flexed his arm, before giving me one of those looks that told me he was oozing and drowning in his overall smirkiness.

_Ba da da da_

My head snapped up at the familiar over to Alec who had previously placed his head on the table in front of him raised his head as well.

It had been a mutual agreement for us to listen to the radio, because Alec's and my own personal taste in music were too different, and the Autobots did not have a personal opinion on the songs to give.

Thus, random songs both he and I liked would pop up now and then.

Like now.

_Ba da da da_

_Ba da da da_

_Ba da da da_

_Ba da da da_

By now, both Alec and I had started to do some sort of random assed dance. It was not like the song had any specific meaning, but it was one of those songs that you had to get up and dance to. It did not help that I used to do hip hop dancing, and I damn well missed it to this very day. Learning different combos and choreography...Freestyle was my favorite.

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one I got_

Slipping a thumb into one of my belt loops, I raised an arm over my head and put a pout of my face as I danced around. Alec started busting random moves, and I laughed at how dumb he looked.

Lord I love this guy.

When he's not trying to run away, and doing a very bad job at it.

He gave me a 'you do better' look, but I just stuck my tongue out at him before getting back to work. My right arm rubbed against the cotton shirt Alec had removed and laid out on the table. A small sting flickered up my arm before I drew it away from the shirt. Small static shocks had been buzzing through my arm, and I flipped it palm up to see the damage. My right hand trailed a long whitening scar down my hand, the one I had gotten from digging through Mudflap and Skid's engine.

Apparently it was some sort of Energon weaponry, and the 'powered up' weapon had electrified my wound. Anything that could create static or electricity and came in contact would instantly become painful. At least it was not something that could cause severe damage.

Ratchet said it was unknown how long it would last, but as soon as it properly healed it should be safe.

Speaking of Ratchet, he seemed to have this ingenious idea to test my mental capacity.

First it started off with simple things, primitive even to Humans, before he suddenly jumped to Quantum mechanics and other bizarre theories man had only lightly tread on. It was not so much that it was complicated to grasp, the problem was that there were holes that needed to be filled, but Ratchet refused to fill them for me.

"You have potential, but you still are a fleshing. There is plenty of room for improvement." Is what he had said, which I summed up to 'You're smart for a human, but dumb for us.' which I must say is better than being dumb in general.

If someone said you were even on the same scale as highly intelligent Atonomous robotic organisms then you better be pretty damn well pleased with yourself!

My mind was wandering towards a that car Lennox mentioned a few weeks ago. It had been a lot longer than the expected date of arrival-

"Autobots! Decepticon activity in zone thirteen!"

Instantly, all the bots stopped what they were doing before making their way to a tall stand. I believed it to be so that direct eye contact was do-able, much like what Lennox and Optimus were doing at this very moment. While they were talking, Alec and I shared a confused glance. Shrugging, we both made our way over to an Officer we had come to know as Epps.

"What's the deal?" I questioned the already rushing Officer.

"Like Will said, Decepticons have been spotted, we're going to go and take 'em out before they become a larger threat."

"And we're tagging along?"

Epps laughed. "No, you have yet to have clearance off the base, and that is no place for an untrained man or woman to be, no matter how skilled you may think you are."

For some reason, I did not take offense when he said that. I could see he was simply thinking of our safety, and not to mention the fact that, well, we are technically fugitives, and I would no doubt book it away from them if I had the chance.

The team left so fast, Sideswipe did not even say goodbye. Which was odd to see since each time he left he always wanted to screech his tires in front of my face as if to show me what I was missing out on.

Egotistical Stingray...I outta...

The time was spent under the watch of Officers, who seemed much more strict than the Autobots, probably because of the difference in skill and what was at their disposal to stop us from doing something they would regret letting us do. My eyes would sometimes flicker to the giant door of the Hangar, expecting some giant robot to walk in and laugh off the puny Decepticons.

When they did not, I asked to go outside. One Officer said they would escort me, but this other asshole said different, he reminded me of the Smarty, his hair stood on end when we were in close proximity. Whether it was because on my height or unusual eye color, I had no idea. Something looked really off about me to him though, and he was not going to let me have any freedom.

I did end up sitting back down, twiddling my thumbs and thinking about whether or not I should rethink my choices in life thus far, but that only kept my attention for a short while.

Eventually, I got so bored, that I figured causing a little uproar was not such a bad idea.

First part of this act was easy to accomplish, and I figured not a whole lot of damage would be done before they righted this wrong, so why not have a little fun?

I kicked over a can of diesel discretely, Alec noticed this but said nothing as he lit a cigarette. Sitting back in his chair, we both watched as the uneven floor carried the flammable liquid across the room. Figuring it was not enough, I pulled the radio close to me and pretended that it was busted. Smacking the top, I reached behind it and began to cross wires and pull different parts here and there.

Finally, when I was done, I yawned before looking around the room.

Bingo, two sets of ear plugs at twelve o'clock.

Tossing a pair to Alec, I put mine on, an Officer only now noticing what we were doing. I turned the radio on and put it to full blast. Even with the ear plugs, the thing almost had me deaf too. The Officers dropped their guns and plugged their ears the best that they could. As they did so, someone shouted orders, but no one could really hear anything.

Grabbing a gun that slid across the floor, I let a smirk cover my face before backing away slowly, in a way of laughing in their face. An Officer made a dash for me, two more followed him. However, as I crossed that invisible line of fluids, Alec flicked his cigarette into the diesel. It ignited and the flames separated me from the Officers. With a devious grin on my face, I raced for the small door that was right next to the large one. An Officer stood in my path, but he was shaking just staring at me.

"C'mon G, it's just you and me, what's it gunna be?"

I have to admire him for attempting to fight me back, but he was so scared that he missed me in his only open shot. I clubbed him with the handle of my gun, before opening the door.

Freedom at long last.

People were so concerned about the fire, they did not even notice me as I made my way into the open area in front of me.

My legs began to carry me across the tarmac, into the bush and finally onto an open road. For a moment I felt awesome, inspired, _free, _like the world itself could not catch up to me as I raced as fast as I could down the road. I was not even running away anymore, I was simply running because I could, because that is what free people do_._ Yet in the next, the huge beaming smile on my face escaped me, my legs stopped pounding on the Earth. A frown curved my lips and a crease captured my brow.

No, I am not free, never truly have been.

Great, now I'm depressed.

The escape was fun, but I still felt funny. I wanted to get out of there, I wanted to go to places and do things, but what things? The most interesting things on the planet were currently bunking down on the damned base I just left from.

Well, isn't this a dilemma.

The dark sky was only getting darker as I sat on the side of the road. No cars were passing, no search teams were coming out to get me, so I did not move.

The sky seemed so pretty tonight, but I felt a little bothered because I could not see my favorite constellations. Ones such as The Hunter, which is my absolute favorite. Mostly because of the mythology behind it, but still.

It made my night everytime I saw the pretty belt of stars.

A large semi truck pulled up behind me, but I had yet to turn and acknowledge the existence of it. Even after hearing the now familiar whirring noises, I still sat there. Silence consumed us for a while, until he spoke.

"It amazes me what your race is capable of." He began with a voice that sounded far away. "You are all intriguing in your own way."

"Is that suppose to be some convincing line or something?"

Silence consumed us again, and I felt a little bit embarassed. I did not know the giant bot very well, in fact most of my time was spent with Sideswipe or even sometimes with Jolt. The other Autobots did not converse with me very much, except Ratchet whenever he felt like being a know it all. However, I knew he was not the type of person I could associate with our leaders. He was different, which bothered me.

"I must confess I am confused by what you did." He said, continuing on as if he had not heard me, which always bothered me. I hated when anyone dodged something by continuing on like nothing was said out of turn.

"I was bored. The Officer refused to let me get some fresh air, so I got some one my own." My voice was a little hollow, though I was not sure whether the mech noticed it or not.

"Is that all? Why not just wait until we returned? Surely Major Lennox or myself would have made it easier for you."

I snorted out a little laughter at this, before shaking my head.

"No see, that's what I can't stand. People _always_ assume that they have to do things the easy way. But I hate it. I hate waiting on others and I hate taking orders. I don't listen because majority of the time their is no leader worthy of being followed by me. Just some mindless drones whom _assume_ that I will follow them to the end."

My fingers crunched up dirt clods as I gazed up at the stars.

"But I'm not like that. I can't _give_ someone my trust! It's so...primitive. Like me having to give up my bone because the big dog's still hungry. Ridiculous really."

There was silence for a minute, before I nearly jumped when the Earth moved. It had shaken because the large leader had quite literally plopped down next to me. I stared at him, my eyes wide as he sat on the side of the deserted road, looking very much like a human in my eyes at that moment.

"I admit, you are an intriguing human. You have not gone out of your way to please us, nor have your ejected us entirely. Those are the two reactions we have earned from many many humans in the short time we have been here."

"...Thanks...I guess."

"What I do not understand, is why you believe you are the only one in this equation."

...

By Lord, he is correct.

All this time, I thought about how _I_ was being forced to suck up to them, how _I_ was being asked and thrumped upon.

In truth, when Ratchet talked to me with such integrity, he was testing my intelligence yes, but as he said I was average, he was calling others practically morons, which is a big smack in the face had I been int hat part of the statement. Perhaps the Prime was also trying to be kind to me, maybe all of them were simply following orders like good little bots, when in truth they hated me.

Wow, am I a total idiot or what?

"Have you and the other Autobots been asked to be kind to me and Alec by any chance?" I had to admit, I was curious, what were they really thinking about the two fleshy creatures that had slaved over them for the past almost month? I suppose if they could suck up their pride for that long, I could too.

"In truth, no. We were simply asked to be wary, that you both were intelligent in the art of espionage and infiltration. We were never asked to co-operate or...fake our emotions towards the both of you."

"I see..."

"Were you?"

I looked down at the dirt, checking my nails for grime. "Was I what?"

"Were you too, faking your emotions? Have you not honestly accepted us as who we are?"

My eyes looked up into his optics -one of the many parts to Transformer anatomy Ratchet had explained- with slight surprise. His tone was coarse and strong, suggesting he believed I may be a true traitor.

The way his optics bore into mine, how the plates of his mouth curved downward, he looked depressed, no doubt he had come across plentiful of traitors in his lifetime. Could he possibly hold it as a painful memory close to his heart- erm, what was the word? Oh yeah- spark? He felt betrayal like we did, and maybe he had a sliver of hope that I would not be the same. Very much like us humans, who cling to things despite the odds.

In that very moment, Optimus Prime looked _very_ much like a human to me.

With a large smile, I patted what I believed to be the outside of his knee, eye to optics never breaking the lock they were in.

"Optimus Prime, I swear on all the planets in the galaxy, I have never hidden any emotion -except for fear when we first met- from you or your Autobot brethren. And I can guarantee, although I am a criminal, I am a woman of my word."

His eyes brightened at this, the frown escaping his facial plates.

"Thank you, it means a great deal to hear that from a humans mouth. From your mouth." I smiled at the subtle way of suggesting I was of some sort of importance.

The great leader stood up, and I was still amazed no cars had come down the road yet. He then transformed into the Peterbilt I had come to know. It was awe striking that these creatures could do such a thing. The driver's side door opened slowly, and the radio buzzed before Optimus' voice came through the radio.

"If you are finished getting your fresh air, shall we head back to base?"

Hah, I completely forgot he was probably sent to catch me. Oh well, can I really run away from the mech after we had such an inspiring chat? No, I could not, and would not.

"I'd be delighted. Warm bed here I come." I said as I stood up and stretched. My fingers grazed the handle of the Peterbilt's door, then it's frame, before I hoisted myself into the cab. The door shut as soon as I was safely in, and a seat belt clipped me in before Optimus started to roll. I groaned, feeling a little childish when I did it, but ignoring that factor.

"A seat belt? Man that's so old school!"

"Safety first, maybe you should look into that."

My eyes widened, surprised that Optimus had made a joke. Anyone else saying it, I would probably just shrug it off, but coming from the usually stern and well behaved mech made my laugh. I patted the dashboard as he pulled onto the road, laughing like a goofy little girl.

"Wow, that one hurt Boss Man."

Optimus was funny, I had talked with my Mom about kings and queens before, asked her if she thought Daddy was a king. I remember she laughed and said yes, with a very sparkly crown and lush robes. She told me about what she saw kings and queens to be, but right now I had to disagree.

Right now, this male was most definitely a King. Not the kind that sat around and looked all royal for no good reason. No, he was the kind that moved constantly, no time for jewel or riches, he was too busy working hard.

A king without a crown, it fit him perfectly.

When we got into the base, Sideswipe wheeled up to the Peterbilt, and as soon as I got out, he started laughing and asking how I caused so much damage. Ironhide, Jolt and Arcee all seemed disappointed, Ratchet began to question my intelligence, and Mudflap and Skids were encouraging me to do it again so that they could see.

Lennox and Epps were pissed off, to say the least. However, because I did not actually run away, they did nothing to harm me, well, except...

"No more music, no radio, no cigarettes, and you are going to be with an Autobot at all times except when in lock down."

"Now you did it." Alec scolded, mad because his cigarettes were going to get taken away. I nudged him to shut up, but he nudged me back in a scolding way.

"Alright, fine. I guess I can suck it up." I muttered, though I had a feeling if I sweet talked Jolt and Sideswipe, they would use their radios for me.

"I have to say," Lennox began. "I am unsure whether to say 'wow' or 'moron' to you." I gave him a very blatant, unyielding look before saying my defense.

"Trust me when I say this. You are not the first, nor will;l you be the last."

"I don't think you understand Deni," I noticed it was the first time Lennox had used my name. "you can get locked up in a heartbeat."

"I don't think you understand, Will," I tried to use the same sentence format as he did. "I've lived this for half my life, no way in Hell am I taking this seriously now." With that, I casually began to walk over to Sideswipe whom was waiting impatiently for me to return and gush about details. Damn that mech, you would think I just found the cure for cancer and he was suppose to die from it tonight!

"Your file shows that you have been criminally active for over three years, how is that half your life? You're twenty eight!"

I sighed out heavily before looking over tot he two commanding Officers.

"Look, my Dad is the most intelligent man I know, and sometimes when they could not get to him..."

"They'd get to you." Epps face seemed to dawn in realization. Swallowing hard, I nodded curtly. "This is at the very least the twentieth kidnapping -although by the US government- that I have been in. You say it's not half my life." I began to back pedal, giving a sobering glance to the two men.

"Think again."

With that, I turned and headed for the impatient mech.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy! <strong>

**I am very happy to already be at eleven reviews! This is fantastic guys! Ok, I must tell you that the updates will slow because I have school, though I am a hermit after hours, so it may not slow at all, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I just was wondering a few things. **

**One, I could change the pairing on this, since it is still in the early stages of development. If I did, who would you choose? **

**OK, I personally jumped around with this chapter, at first I was dragging my ass to write this, then BAM I thought of the escape and was like (Insert sound of super fast typing here) and then boom...I was done. I know Lennox might've gone easy on her, buuut eventually it will build up, don't worry, oh and the damage really was just charred flooring, no one was injured. **

**I really want Deni to see the Autobots as humans, why? Because it builds up to bigger better epicness later!**

**Oh yeah, for those of you looking for a super fluffy romance story, I am sorry but I'm not that type of writer. I hate sappy romance, but I love fluff so it will be in there, just not EVERY CHAPTER!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: How are Transformers born? Are they made? What is the significance of a sparkmate? I am very new to transformers, so I was very curious.  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	5. We Are Alike

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark-Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: _We Are Alike  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You know, I don't bite."<p>

"I know."

"So you don't have to worry about me saying anything rude to you either."

"I know."

Looking up at the Autobot, I gave my best smile as Jolt's gaze captured my own. I had currently been working on re-wiring his right arm, the suspension and nervous system of the bot had been slightly off the past few days after he had gone for training, so I figured I could squeeze him in to check out that arm of his. Plus this gaze me a reason to bug him some more.

To say the least, I like Jolt. He is sensible and it was actually a breath of fresh air from Sideswipe's cocky attitude. Now do not take that the wrong way, I love Sideswipe to little bits! However, the timid and often silent Jolt was also very likable in my books, the opposite of what Sideswipe is.

"So why do I get the feeling you think I'm gunna pounce on you?"

Jolt chuckled at that, most definitely because of the size difference. I could fit into the palm of his hand, practically. All of the Autobots were big, yes, the smallest being Arcee and the largest being Boss Man himself. Everyone else was about down the middle, not bad in my mind. To be honest, they were very careful in my mind, and they did not scare me. Heights never scared me, it was the advantages and disadvantages that did.

"It is not so much that I dislike you. It is more...that I do not know you."

At this I grinned, switching my equipment for a screw driver and a wrench. "Well what would you like to know? I'm six feet tall, one hundred eighty pounds, black hair, violet eye-"

"That is not what I meant," he said with a chuckle. "It is more like, why do you not fear us, what is it that makes you standout from the rest?"

I gave him an odd look. "Stand out?" Then I smiled. "Jolt, I don't stand out, I think you might be thinking about this wrong. I don't stand out, I'm just being Deni. And Deni says you better sit still or your suspension will tear apart."

He was silent as I continued to work, and finally I finished. Giving him a pat, I stepped back so that he could stand and flex his arm.

"You can turn your nervous system back on in your arm, hopefully I patched it up properly. If anything else is sore, take a rest then come find me." Getting rid of the knot in my neck, I let the big bot walk past me and towards the hangar door. Just as I spied a bottle of water on the nearby table and began to chug it, Jolt's voice rung out to me.

"That is what makes you different."

Looking over to him, I raised a brow. His facial plates moved into what I believed to be an accepting smile.

"You are you Deni, that is what makes you different."

With that, the big bot left the hangar. I giggled, happy to get such a compliment from the usually quiet and reserved Jolt. However, my joy was short lived as Major Lennox entered the hangar, flanked by a yellow car. It was holding two people inside of it, young people from what she could gather.

"Yo." I called as I brushed some sweat from my face. The male driver rolled up to nearby me, before stepping out. He hesitated as he took in my shoved together appearance, apparently wearing cut up skinny jeans with the zipper and button undone (which showed my lime green boy cuts) and a black sports bra was not proper wear, but I did not want anything catching on my belly button ring, so I didn't really give a shit what he thought.

"Uh...Hi." The guy said as he went to shake my hand. I looked at it, before smirking back up at him.

"Careful, wouldn't want you shaking hands with a criminal." I said before taking another swig of water.

"Trust me, there are worst things out there." He said in a strange sort of memorial manor, like he just let a bad memory slip into his thoughts, I clasped his hand in mine and shook it.

"Deni Johnston."

"Sam Witwicky."

"And you?" I questioned as a dark haired woman made her way up to us. She held out her hand, which I shook without breaking eye contact.

"Mikaela Banes."

Lennox interrupted us then, and I looked over to the slick Camaro. Whistling, I raised my eyebrows up and down quickly.

"Daaaammmnnn..."

"This is the car I told you you'd be fixing. His name is Bumblebee."

Walking over to the car, I ran my fingers over the hood, the door frame, and the the trunk hatch. All the while, the car shivered under my touch. I knew instantly what it was, but played coy for a little while longer. Walking back up to the driver's side door, I popped the hood before returning to said place and lifting the large piece of metal.

The I did a cat call at the engine.

"Wow, pretty sexy."

"Yeah, I make sure Sam takes good care of him." Mikaela interjected. So they must be informed that I knew about the Autobots. Well that would make this a whole lot easier. I checked the engine, just to be sure that nothing was wrong, but in reality it looked to be in such good shape I could almost swear this babe had never been started.

Shutting the hood, I backed up a little bit and crossed my arms expectantly.

"OK hun, let's see this awesomlicious bipedal form of yours."

Just as I commanded, the Autobot began to transform. He was not very tall, in fact he was about half the height of Optimus, which neither freaked me out nor made me sigh with relief. He had a childish look to him, which I could not say about any of the other Autobots. He had a very sweet look in his optics, and I know that I have been reminded constantly that they are a completely different species, but I could almost swear they looked almost Earthly to me.

_Almost human._

"Wow, ain't you a beaut. Sexy alt form _and_ an adorable true form!"

_"Thank ya, thank ya very much."_

"You speak through the radio?"

"His voice was damaged in battle. He can speak but he prefers to use the radio still." Sam interjected. I nodded before striding up to one of the massive legs of the bot. Bumblebee watched me carefully, most likely so that he did not step on me, as I made my way to his towering form.

"What seems to be the problem?" I questioned the three amigos that were watching me like a hawk.

"I dunno, he keeps saying that his arm hurts, and that his spark aches." Sam said, acting like a parent bringing a five year old in for a cough.

Scratching the back of my head, I made a motion for him to sit down. The mech did so, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Well, let's start with that arm of yours, neh? Let ol' doctor Johnston check it out for ya." I ended with a bit of a southern accent. Bumblebee lowered his right arm to me, and I could see what the problem was right away.

"OK, shut off your nervous system please and thank you."

_"It's all fine and- taken care of captain- all systems go!"_

I laughed a little as he strung different stations together.

Lennox seemed to be sure Bumblebee was in good hands now, because when I turned to glance at the three amigos, only two stood there.

"There's a small wire caught around the exoskeleton, it's most likely a nerve, so I'll just put it back in place and that will be all taken care of..." Then I noticed the two of them holding hands and smiled, before turning to work on the giant. "How long you two been together?"

"A few months, gunna be a year in three." Mikaela said, getting a little dreamy eyed probably, I could not tell as I leaned over Bee's armor.

"Aw, that's so cute. So are both of you still in school?"

"Yeah, uh...our last year." Sam said, a little out of it. I smiled, thinking about what it was like being their age.

Sleepless nights, pillow fights, stolen cars, drag races, breaking the rules again and again without any thought of it.

Yeah, the times sure caught up with me.

"You're so young still, what do you guys do for fun?"

I will admit I expected cheer leading from Mikaela, she was such a pretty girl I figured she would not pass up the thought of being in a skirt. At least that was what it was like when I had been in school.

"I'm a mechanic."

My neck snapped up so fast I smacked it on Bee's chin. Giving a sharp but short cry of pain and then rubbing it tenderly, I apologized to the big bot who gave off a series of chips and whirs and patted his cheek before looking at the wide eyed pair.

"Really...then my dear, it is truly a pleasure to meet you."

And just like that, we hit it off. She told me about all the cars she had fixed, how she got her hands on a 1957 Stingray. I almost begged her to hand it over, but then I shot back that I had drove a Bugatti Veyron and it became an unspoken agreement that we were even.

All the while I kept snickering at Sam's perplexed face. Clearly the guy had no clue what half the things we were talking about actually were.

"Alright," I said as I wiped my brow of sweat. "now the easy parts done, only one thing left."

Bumblebee gave me a very strange look as he flexed his arm after turning his nervous system back on. I smiled smoothly at him before walking over to the power box nearby.

"We gotta give your spark a lil' zap zap big guy!"

"Whoa wait what? You're gunna shock him?" Sam said with surprise, Bumblebee looked a little nervous as he stared at the machine beside me. No doubt having bad memories of them. I waved my hand to get their attention back.

"Easy, it's not a shock like that, it's kinda like...slowly charging a battery. Look, I can set it onto trickle, and now it won't hurt but Bumblebee will feel like he's getting a massage." Turning to the big robot, I tried to give a convincing smile. "You don't have to, but this is the best way to do this big boy."

Bumblebee looked a little nervous still.

"The only thing is, it has to connect to your spark, so if you don't want to, I can understand."

The mech looked down at his comrades, whom nodded in approval, obviously trusting me (which we all know in any other situation is a huge mistake) and then back at me. He pulled his chest plating aside, revealing a shining orb that mesmerized me for a minute.

Funny, Ratchet explained to me how a spark works, although he left a big hole of information out, but he never actually _showed_ me what a spark actually looked like. I must say that I am impressed though, and had Ratchet never told me that electricity worked as a sort of charger for Transformers, I probably still would not have seen one.

"OK, now you have to stay still, I don't wanna hurt you." I said as I slowly made my way towards to glowing orb. Bumblebee watched me as I stare at the orb and the metal that surrounded it. Let us see, what did Ratchet say? Oh yes, the left was the negative, and the right was the positive. Attaching both of the pieces to Bumblebee, I stepped back and let him take the feeling in.

He gave a few clicks, mostly soft sounding ones that did not sound pained, others were a sudden buzz as if he had just been tickled. I giggled at this.

"See? It's all good, I couldn't hurt you." Then I turned back to the machine and made sure it was on low. "Just let me know if you want it higher, I can fix it in a heartbeat."

"So how long will this take?" Sam asked, though he came off rough I new he was both worried for his bot friend and about the time. Mikaela gave him a jab with her elbow, as if to say he needed to smarten up.

"Well, I think about two or three hours, depends on how fast he gets used to the charge. Why do you ask?"

"We don't live close by, and we were debating on renting a hotel room." Mikaela said honestly. Sam seemed at bit flustered by the idea, so I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, so young and full of life! Spend the nights, and take it from me. It's always better in a new room."

This time Mikaela laughed and Sam choked on his own air, making me laugh.

All the while Bumblebee happily sighed at the thrum of energy flowing through him.

"Uh, I'm uh...I'm going to go and...talk to Optimus...and um...yeah." With that he practically booked it out of the hangar. We both watched him, snickering slightly.

"Virgin?"

"Yup."

"Hah, always fun to pick on 'em."

It was silent for a moment, before Mikaela spoke again.

"I know who you are by the way." It would normally go straight over my head and into the scrap heap, but I jumped a little at it this time. Being so relaxed, I could not do that much more. Looking over at the similar hair colored girl, I raised a brow.

"...And...?"

"And I just... I had my own Juvenile record too."

"Look if this is some 'I didn't have a choice' speech, stop right there, because I did have a choice and I did make them on my own."

Mikaela smiled, but shook her head. "No, I know you probably did, I did what I had to do so that I would not have to turn my Dad in."

"And I care...?"

"I don't think you're all bad when it comes to that Den, nobody is."

My mind froze at that, and I turned back to pretend I was interested in watching Bumblebee make small cooing noses each time a larger jolt buzzed through him.

Nobody? How can you say that? There are some people who really are so bad you cannot do much about them, nothing but take them out...Am I one of those people? So goddamn awful that I should be smighted right off the Earth right this instant? How about those people that kill and then in the court room relay the details to the families and act as if they just had the biggest orgasm of their life?

No, there are people who are simply terrible.

But am I one of them?

I have done a lot of things, mostly grand theft auto, breaking and entering, and mass robbery, a few murders were kicked into there, but they were third degree, unplanned and unmeant to happen. Still, those were murders, and I had done some bad things, so why did the full full weight not hit me?

Because there was always someone worse, always someone who was just a little bit more of an asshole than myself, which meant that each time I felt guilty, they should feel that much worse. So why dwell on it? Just move on, fix it, do something for God sake!

Ugh, now I need an Advil.

"Would you mind watching him? I want to go and check on something."

"Sure." Mikaela said, though I knew she suspected I was lying.

Booking it out of there, I went and sat out on a chair outside on the tarmac. I was not alone for long though, as a sleek silver car rolled up not to me.

"Hey Little Lady, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Sides, I'm just thinking, getting fresh air...y'know, those things humans need?"

A deep purr came from the engine, and I imagine what it would sound like going zero to one hundred I were driving. The sudden need for speed crawled through me, as I imagined going as fast as the vehicle would allow me...

"Little Lady?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, I kind of zoned out."

"Wanna take a drive?"

...

What did he just say?

"Seriously?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're Side-"

"Other than that. Besides, Optimus said that it would be a good idea that you get out once and a while."

"So now I'm a dog on a leash?" I wondered out loud. Fingering at the pendant that sat around my neck on a thick chain. It looked like a feather, with three white balls along the stem. Each would turn red if a certain amount of distance was placed between myself and an Autobot. If I reached a certain distance, it would alert the Autobots of my location instantly.

A gift from Major cranky pants.

"You are not an animal Deni." It almost sounded like he was scolding me.

"Alright, if you insist." I said airily, though in all honesty I felt butterflies fly within me. I really needed the wind on my face. Fast.

Hopping into the driver's side door, I marveled at the interior for a second before brushing my hands all around it. Call me crazy, but I felt like I needed to etch what a Stingray looked like on the inside into my mind. I had never driven one, but I knew what it was capable of.

"Whoa now Little Lady."

He sounded strained...My fingers hesitated in their destination around the interior, and I realized what I was doing.

"Aw man, now you're gunna think I'm molesting you, won'tcha?"

The entire body vibrated, like a quick laugh went through it.

"No, it's alright. I will have to turn off my sensors for now."

Next thing I know, we are on that abandoned road, and it stretched out further than I could see. My fingers gripped the steering wheel loosely, my foot experimentally tapping the gas, causing the engine to rev.

"Alright Sides, let's see what you're made of, huh?"

It was then that _he _floored it, dust and other debris flying out behind us. The RPM nearly hit the roof as I was forced to sit back deeply in my seat from the raw power. My heart leaped to my throat as the wind rushed through the rolled down windows. I forced my eyes to stay open, tears rolling across my face from the sheer power the wind had against my tender skin and eyes.

We were _flying_.

"You drive Sides." As I commanded, I felt the steering wheel steady on its own and immediately threw my hands up. I high pitched cat call left my throat, the sheer excitement of the ride getting the best of me.

This was my high.

My freedom.

My _life_.

It all did end eventually, after about twenty minutes of going as fast as possible, _with _energon pouring out of his exhaust pipe like gasoline. Sideswipe seemed tired, his breath a little sharp when he suggested going back. When we headed back, it was at a turle pace, which I teased him for.

"Wow, a corvette being tired? Never thought it was possible." The teasing did wonders, and soon we had to be going at least one hundred clicks.

"Well very much like you, Little Lady, we Cybertronians need to replenish ourselves with energy."

"Well, if you're much like us, prove it."

"How so?"

"Mmmmm, how are you guys born?"

"Born? We are not born Lady, we're made."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, in every Femme, there is a Sparkling Chamber near their spark. This is where Sparklings are made-"

"Wait, so they just kind of appear? Just like that?"

"Whoa let me finish! Anyway, when a Sparkmate, or as you humans would call it, a husband, interfaces with the Femme, they can create a Spark-"

"Interface? You mean have sex? How the hell do you guys do that?" What? Do not tell me you have not wondered! I highly doubt X tons of metal are going to go at it, highly unlikely.

Then again, so were inorganic aliens, so was this conversation.

"Yes, we have...specialized ways of interfacing. It depends on how you like to do it." Great, so now he's talking about positions, fabulous. "And each time we interface, a chance of creating a Spark is possible. Once it is created, a part of the Femme's shell will attach to the Spark, and then the Mech will give a part of his shell as well. It is then that a Sparkling will be created and recognize it's Femme creator and Mech creator."

"Interesting, how long is the gestation period before the Sparkling is functional?"

"Anywhere between one or two months. The metals must bond together and accept each other before the Sparkling can online."

"Wow, your species is...incredible."

"How so?"

"Only pregnant for two months AND not become bloated? That's something females of my planet can only dream for!"

Sideswipe laughed, and for the rest of the ride we talked about Cybertron, about his home and Cybertronian anatomy. Anything really, he even asked me about Earth and human anatomy, wondering why we bled. I imagine Energon would be the equivalent to all life sources we humans could ever need. Perhaps it acted as an even more important life source to them though.

An incredible life source that they could create from the Earth's energy.

Like a plant to the sun.

A smile grazed my lips as I leaned back in the seat, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Take a rest Little Lady, we won't be back for a while."

Before he even finished his sentence, I was out like a light, dreaming of this wondrous land called Cybertron in its original glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot!<strong>

**I got another one out already guys! **

**It was almost finished, but I had school so I really had to stop and work yesterday, and today was a very big relax day, so yeah. Thanks so much for reviewing guys! This is the most support I've gotten in a story for a very long time! **

**Remember if anyone has any questions or complaints or anything to say at all, PM me or leave a review! **

**Oh, and is anybody wondering what Deni and Alec look like? I can look for a proper pic if you guys really wanna know!  
><strong>

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Who is the best Transformer of them all?  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	6. Walk Like A Human

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark-Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 6**: _Walk Like A Human  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey look Girly!"<em>

_"Huh? What's that Dia?"_

_My eyes locked onto a strange rock, it appeared foreign, nothing I had seen around here lately._

_Dia giggled, her bright blue eyes shining with gleeful joy. For a second I wondered whether she thought she found a diamond, a stone that seems so worthless to me really. Why did we put such a high price on a stupid stone? Pointless really._

_"Well, this car gave it to me." _

_"..."_

_"Hey Girly, what's with that look?" Dia asked as she flipped her head to the side, her short chocolate locks catching in the wind as her bright orbs still beamed, now wrapped with curiosity. _

_"A car?" _

_"Yeah! He was this car with black stripes and- hey, don't give me that look!" _

_I stifled a laugh, honestly, eight years old and still pretending to talk to inanimate objects? Next thing I know she still believes in the Tooth Fairy and Santa. _

_Lovely._

_"Di, I love you, but we should act more mature." I said before diving back into my book. 'Car Parts for Dummies', really is fascinating._

_Out of the corner of my eye I can see Dia roll her eyes and stomp her foot, what is she, five? _

_"Girly! I swear ever since you saw Mr: Cranky you've been nothing but a bore!"_

_"Mr Cranky has a name." _

_"Stop trying to impress him!" Dia cried out furiously. _

_I sucked in a sharp breath, but tried my best to concentrate on the book. The large font helped, but for a book for dummies, it used some pretty big words. _

_But I could not stop, I had just met him, I needed to prove I could be just as great as him, and nothing less._

_"Dia I-"_

_"HAYDEN!"_

* * *

><p>"Still buzzing along Bee?" I asked sleepily as I neared the yellow 'bot. My fingers twitched lightly from my dream, but I shook it off and calmed myself, even through Sideswipe's curios questions.<p>

A few whirs left him as I neared the power box. As I turned it off, the giant mech gave a very depressed sound as the buzzing left him. I giggled a little bit at that, remembering what Ratchet compared the electric shocks to once.

"Now now Bee, wouldn't want you getting addicted to the stuff."

As I walked up to him, he continued to make said noises, but I laughed lightly.

"Crack head."

BZZZZZZZZT

_Plop._

_"Lady-IS DOOWWWWNN!"_

My mind went blank after that. All I had done was go to remove the cables from Bumblebee's spark, and then the next thing I know these images are running through my head. I can see the roof of the hangar clearly, a bright light glaring down at me. A convulsion ran through me, and a flash of this strange symbol replaces the light. Just for a split second before it vanishes as fast as it came. Then I convulse again, same thing. It starts to grow more rapid, the pain from the shocks now spreading through my skull as more and more images are shoved into my head.

Information, things about time, mass, energy, what I had often wondered about was now being confirmed. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as the pounding from my head banging against the ground became more and more painful. Black dots trickled in at the corner of my vision, and I felt like my brain was about to explode from all the things I was seeing. Liquid dripped on the floor, my mouth hanging agape as I tried to breathe.

No air entered my lungs though.

Then I could see it, this beautiful planet with metallic life, blue eyed creatures roaming, possibly conversing in some strange tongue.

Cybertron, just as I had imagined it.

Then I could see it, like through someone else's eyes. Three five figures were standing together, looking over a chaotic land. What once reminded me of a metallic Earth now burned like the raw pits of Hell. One figure was massive, out ranging the others in sheer height, and although they all looked rather similar, I knew he was a leader.

His regal stance, air of modest superiority.

Optimus?

They were all talking, though it reminded me of humans when we did not open our mouths and just made noise. Though we would not make sense, they seemed to understand each other perfectly. Blue optics stared at each other in pain, anger, and defeat.

"_Deni!"_

Someone...who is calling me?

_"Get up get up...!"_

Someone I know?

_"Breathe!"_

My eyes were glossy as I focused on someone. They had really pretty piercing honey colored eyes. Short Brown hair sat atop their head. They had a wild and panicked look in their eyes, like the devil was staring at them.

Who are you?

My head hurts.

"Deni, listen, you have to breathe!"

"What's wrong?" The boy looked up as a hollow voice approached us, the ground shook underneath me, and I questioned what was happening, but did not voice it.

"Her heart stopped! She stopped breathing too!"

Heart? What is that? That thump thump thing, right? Right, I know what a heart is...Mine is not beating? How come? Would I not be dead if it is not beating? Now I am really confused.

"Step aside boy."

Then this big yellow thing clouded my vision, a laser pointed at my chest. Searing hot pain flashed through me, and I would have screamed if I had air in my lungs, but there was nothing.

_Thump thump_

Oh hey, my heart's beating again.

Why is that so important? I forgot.

"She will die if she does not get oxygen." The yellow blur said, but I lost sight of him as that pretty boy locked lips with me. What kind of game is he pulling? I do not roll that way bucko-

Oh, he's giving me air...my bad.

The air did wonders, let me tell you, because I felt so light, so weightless, that my mind's eyes dropped into darkness. Not complete darkness, I could still see the boy, but he was far away, like at the end of a long tunnel, you know? It was dark, but then these golden symbols twinkled into view, twirling and dancing around of the pieces came closer, others danced close, but far enough away that I could not reach them if I wanted to.

As those few pieces came closer, some of them disintegrated before the powder dusted over top of me.

Just like that, things I had forgotten flooded into my mind.

_Breathe!_

In a mighty gasp, I inhaled a massive amount of air all at once. I must have stunned a few people, because I could hear a few gasps. Looking beside me, I saw that pretty boy again, and in my deep yet rough breathing, I brought up a hand to cup his cheek. He rubbed his hand over top of mine reassuringly.

"Yo-Your name is Alec..." He nodded. "...And mine is Deni..." Then my eyes trailed around the room, naming anyone and everyone that I saw.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, Arcee, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe..."

Then my eyes landed on the Boss Man, and he looked nervous at my expression. Did he think that I forgot about him? Of course not! I cannot forget the ring leader of this circus!

"Boss Man, Optimus Prime."

He smiled at this.

"What happened?" Alec questioned.

"Yeah, one minute you were talking to Bee, and the next you were flat out and convulsing." Sam said in a slightly higher pitch than normal. Probably thought Bumblebee had killed me.

It takes a lot more than that sunshine.

"I...I'm not sure." I said slowly, trying to think about it a bit slower.

"It...started with these...images, and symbols, flashing about my head."

"What did these symbols look like?" Ratchet asked, apparently he was also a psychiatrist from the way he was standing and asked the question. Looking to my left, I noticed an old oil barrel, one that was suppose to be removed later today as it was empty and useless. Getting up on shaky legs, I slowly made my way towards it. My fingers ran along the gunky side, my other hand holding me against the barrel for support as my tired muscles ached and complained for me to stop moving.

Finally getting a decent amount of gunk on my hands, I collapsed and began to write different things on the ground. The symbols seemed radical and unimportant to me, but from the sneaking glances I took at the Autobots, I could tell they were anything but.

Even Ratchet looked surprised at my findings.

When I completed my doodles, I looked up at them expectantly, standing on my knees with my hands on my hips, probably an innocent look on my face.

"What happened after that?" Ratchet asked evenly.

"Well, I felt like things were being thrown at me, crammed into my head, and then I could see you guys, hear you guys, but...I just...I couldn't _understand_ what you guys were saying." My voice sounded frustrated by the end as I grabbed fistfuls of my head and scratched at the white skin.

"And before I heard you guys, I wasn't on Earth." Ratchet narrowed his optics, trying to decipher my speech. "I-I could see Cybertron. Just how I imagined it...A-And you were all there, talking in a language I could not comprehend, a-and I felt like I was seeing everything through someone else's eyes, like I wasn't actually there and...And then I'm in this tunnel, and these symbols are floating around, and then...then some touch me and I can comprehend things again, and...I think I understand now Ratchet. I understand those holes you left out about relative theory and time, mass and space shifting. And I-"

"Calm down Girl, or you will burst another circuit." Ratchet said sharply. "It appears that you had ventured into Bumblebee's circuitry."

"...What?"

My answer was so blank, I could almost swear I saw Ratchet roll his optics.

In his circuitry? His _mind_?

"In a human, traveling inside one's brain is impossible without proper preparation, brain waves are not the same between our races, but for us, our brain is similar to that of data."

"I see..."

"Our sparks also contain a connection with our circuitry, which is most likely what you triggered. In doing so you may have opened up Bumblebee's mind for a moment, allowing information to spill into yours."

"So I pretty much busted a circuit and all that?"

"Correct."

Rubbing my head, I retracted my hand quickly when I felt something wet touch my face.

"How did this open up?"

My once closed wound on my left hand had re-opened and was now freely bleeding. Surprise surprise, a medic was next to me a second later, wrapping me up. Apparently they had brought the whole team down to help me, but I had awoken before they could act. My heart thumped a little harder when I thought about it, but I simply brushing it off.

"That charged wound may be the key between your connection, how you infiltrated his mind so easily." Ratchet explained, now seemingly disinterested.

Looking over to the smaller yellow Autobot, I gave an apologetic smile. He whirred a few times in question.

"Sorry Bee, never meant to drive in on into your mind like that? Forgive me?"

He looked at me oddly, and for a moment my brow furrowed.

"_You are beautiful-We are, we are best friends-Ain't no-PROBLEM-friend-."_

I laughed as he strung words together to make a sweet sentence, but then my cockiness got the better of me and I wiggled my eyebrows curiously.

"Is that the electricity talking?"

Bumblebee looked a me with wide optics, before a strange blue tint covered his face. What I like to think of as puppy or bunny ears on his head flattened against his face as his helmet slid down, and he turned away with an embarrassed sound in his whirs now. I laughed louder this time, not able to hold back any jokes.

"Crack head."

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you with that."<p>

"Alec, I swear on sweet Mother Mary, help me one more time and I _will_ bust a circuit all over your ass!"

"Nice attempt at being black."

CLANK!

"What was that for?"

"Being racist."

Alec rolled his eyes as he retreated and continued his work on Skids. When he was not looking, I leaned my forehead to rest on the cool hood in front of me. Fuck, that really did hurt, and despite happening yesterday, the buzz had yet to leave me.

Ten Advil later I was still feeling like shit, but just a tiny bit better.

"If you're so exhausted, perhaps you should go and take a rest." Looking up at the blue hood, I smiled and patted Jolt's hood before standing straight.

"J, thanks for worrying, but I can handle this."

"It is not everyday one goes into shock."

"I've been through worse."

Goose bumps rolled up my skin when the giant Autobot door opened, revealing a rather cranky looking lazily, I told Jolt that he was finished. The smaller mech transformed before heading out of the medical hangar.

Ironhide transformed right in front of me, not saying a word. I just stared at him for a moment, surprised he had come to me. Usually he would go towards Alec, even wait a little longer if it meant Alec would be the one fixing him.

"Um, Ironhide?"

"What is it fleshy?" He spat back.

Well did someone shit the bed this morning or what?

"Alec is over there..."

"And I am over here, which means that you will be working on me, correct?"

Not replying, I motioned for him to pop his hood and began my work. It was rather mindless, a cap loose, some twig stuck in there, and then his engine needed some fine tuning. Nothing I couldn't do without really thinking about it.

"So what do I owe the honor of you speaking with a fleshy like me?"

Ironhide revved his engine a few times, but after seeing Sideswipe do it a couple of times, I was not even slightly intimidated. I did not even flinch as he did so, just kept on doing my work.

"I suppose it is because you are strange."

"Y'know that comment is getting pretty generic, I mean I get it so often it's the same as telling me I look nice."

Ironhide was quiet for a while as I continued to work, a few grunts and revs every now and then reminded me that he was still focused on me.

"You know Squishy," He began as I tightened his distributor cap, to which he shifted slightly from the softer touch. No doubt Alec had a stronger grip than my own. "What I don't understand is why so many of you act the way you do."

With a shrug, I walked over to the work bench and tried to hunt down a 8mm wrench. Ironhide had a point, I had not spent over a month in the N.E.S.T. headquarters without noticing the way everybody acts.

Only Major Lennox and Epps every seemed to get within speaking range of the Autobots without seeming uncomfortable. I could understand why some of them would feel a little bit awkward, having a fucking building talk to me still irks me, makes me feel so small.

"Well you know what Ironhide," Spotting the 8mm, I turned back to him and continued my work. "Imagine this, your planet has been left alone for thousands of years- or so you think- then you find out that there are beings that can blend into your surroundings, you wouldn't know they were there unless you knew what to look for. Then you find out these things can change into something with canons the size of you, and are ten times the size of you and could squash you like a bug."

"Hmm.." Ironhide thought out loud.

"Now imagine what it would feel like if said creatures harassed you." I teased, thinking about that little revving show. Had he been a regular car and a person in the driver seat, I would have been out of there before he could shift gears, but he was an Autobot, and I did not have much choice but to believe he would not harm me.

A deep chuckle vibrated him, which I kind of guessed was coming.

"Hmm, I suppose that is one way to look at it Squishy."

"Yeah, but the difference between our races is probably that we are based upon the raw, animal instinct called survival." Resting an elbow on top of his frame, I let my head rest as well as I thought about this stupid instinct.

"When it comes down to it, we are capable of anything if it means surviving. The most innocent of people can become a murderer in seconds if given the time to let that instinct kick in."

"Your people are strange."

I laughed, before setting back to work.

"Right back at you."

If it came down to a point, I would have to say that I liked 'Hide a lot. He reminded me a lot of my cranky Grandpa that I didn't see a lot of before he died, but when I did he was always quite flashy and had a massive ego. I swear you could stick a candle under it and it would carry him off to Never Never Land. Had he still been around, I would wonder what Ironhide and Gramps would have done.

War stories.

Definitely.

_Rrrrrrrvvvvvvmmmmmm_

Eyes wide, I stood stone still.

I had been in the process of shutting Hide's hood, when the sound of a Semi-truck revving it's engine alerted me. My claws attempted to dig into the black metal, my breathing a little shallow. Closing my eyes, I tried to pretend I was somewhere else.

_You're OK_

"OK Op! you're all good to go!" I could hear Alec calling out.

_You're OK Den, it was just Optimus getting a tune up._

Letting my death grip of Ironhide go, I shut the hood before opening my eyes and letting out a breath I forgot I had been holding.

"Ok, you're good to go too Hide."

Giving him a shaky pat for good measure, I sat down at the table that had been strewn out for us and sighed. My head hit the cool metal surface and instantly fizzled into nothingness.

Ah, amazing what the cold can do to you.

Two hands rubbed my shoulders, and I sighed in content at the gesture.

"Alllleeeeec."

"Deeeennnnniiiii, what?"

Looking at him from my sideways view, I pointed to my mouth.

"Insert food here please."

Alec snorted, before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Just food?"

"Why yes, who knows what kind of STI's you've got."

Rolling his eyes, Alec made his way away from me, leaving me to mull over my thoughts. Which were not very in depth, and honestly I was not used to lying around so much.

For four years I had lived right under the police's nose, but that was not because I sat around, no I had been moving constantly, never staying somewhere for too long. I had given up communication over long distances, only speaking to the few whom I knew were as deep in the hole as myself, so that they could not crawl behind my back.

For four years I had lived with the notion that tomorrow I could die.

So for me, sitting here and doing nothing feels...nice.

Rolling off the table and laying on the ground, I sprawled out and sighed heavily.

No, not just nice.

Amazing.

"Well looks like somebody belongs in the looney bin." Alec mused. Looking over to his approaching form, I spotted a certain giant royal colored mech behind him.

"This, I forgot what it feels like to just lay still." I said. "Its been so long!" I added afterwards. Alec took a bite of his sandwich, handing me the other half. Optimus stopped nearby us, far away enough to still see us and not step on us if he shifted a foot.

"Heya Boss Man!" I called with a small wave.

"Greetings Hayden, I had just been curios about your health. Are you damaged?"

Rolling my shoulders and motioning for Alec to give me the juice he was currently sipping on.

"Well I'll admit to feeling a little tired, but I'm fine Big Man, nothing I can't handle." My orbs locked with his shining optics, and I smiled genuinely.

Although I never really had a long talk with him, ever since that night on the roadside I could not stop picturing the giant metal mech to be human, just metalic and very, very big.

Actually, I could see all of the Autobots in the same light, ever since that night.

If only I could say thanks to their leader without seeming creepy.

Before Optimus could say anything, the human sized door to the Hangar flung open with a huge _bang!_ All gazes went to it, and I must admit I was surprised by who came through.

He looked like he was out to kill, to butcher somebody. His wide shoulders and sharp gaze caught me off guard, but then I reminded myself how many times I had seen that innocently afraid expression and reminded myself that it was just a facade.

Wow, he actually wore a business suit now.

Standing up, I dusted myself off. The moment I looked into those steely eyes, he lost it.

"YOU!"

With a smile, I waved nonchalantly, greeting him lazily.

"Yo."

His footsteps powered towards me, and right then Major Lennox and Epps ran in the door behind him, along with many other confused soldiers.

"Sir! You do not have permission to be here!" A soldier called, but the man just tossed a slip of paper towards him.

"I believe I do! P.O.T.U.S. has given me access!"

"Aw, little man is getting higher in the ranks! That's pretty cute." I mocked, and twisted smirk on my face.

The Autobot door opened now, others scrambling in at the strange commotion.

Finally, the man closed the distance between us and looked me straight in the eyes. We were the same height, but his sinew frame was just a big wider than my own. Still, I did not back down, not at all.

Tilting my head to the side, I let an innocent smile grace my lips.

"Wow, over two months late? Man I'm amazed they don't fire you-" Before I could finish my sentence, he socked me with a right hook. My head turned with the impact, the inside of my mouth bleeding.

Looking at the ground, I spat out a bit of blood before looking back at him. Raising a brow, I did the same gesture as before.

"Really? That's all you come up with?"

Then he screamed. He screamed like a fucking little girl and shoved me back into the table. Alec got out of the way, telling some of the soldiers closing int he back off.

"Let them fight it out." I could hear him say, but those silver eyes were all that I could see. They already pulled me into an unknown abyss.

He reared back his fist to punch me again, but this time I caught it and flipped him onto the table.

"You always had to be the big guy huh? Couldn't handle that a woman could beat you." I spat, seething slightly. He rolled off the table, throwing a chair in my it, I watched him for any other attacks.

"Don't fuck with me Hayden. It's all because of you that everything went wrong." His eyes narrowed to slits as he threw another chair. "It's because you _exist_!"

I dodged the flying object, and seethed outwardly.

"Because _I_ exist? Oh please who the fuck are you fucking preaching to? Don't tell me that it's all my fault. YOU were just fucking around from the fucking beginning!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Then he launched himself at me, and attacked me. I skipped backwards, slipping on the tiled surface, and smacked my head against the work bench. Gripping the tender spot, I rolled out of the way of a wrench. I noticed Lennox asking some soldiers to separate us and growled.

"Don't you dare Lennox!" He looked at me as though I had gone rabid.

I did not respond, instead, I kicked at the guy head again. He fell to the ground and I pinned him.

"You happy now? You caused a three ringed circus!" I said coldly, my eyes wide as I tried to take every detail of his face in.

"Where is she?"

It was at that moment that I lost my high of adrenaline.

What?

"You lost her?"

He spat in my face, anger coating him.

"You took her!"

"How could I? I'm fucking locked inside here!"

Leaping off of him, I glare as he scrambled to his feet. Both my hands reached for my skull, shock over taking me.

Oh my God, she's gone? No, she can't be, I just saw her two months ago!

_CLANK_

Looking up, I realized a giant metallic hand was separating us. When the hand moved away, I saw a monkey wrench laying on the floor. He had thrown it and was aiming to hit me.

Because Optimus had intervened, Lennox shouted for his men to capture the still enraged male.

"Director James Revval, you are under arrest for..."

Oh shit, but if I did not take her and he does not have her...

"Wait!" I shouted as the soldiers were taking an insane James away. I ran in front of him and looked him right in the eye. "Are you serious? She's gone?"

He glowered at me, that look in his eye made me tremble.

"It's all your fault Hayden, it's because you exist."

The fist hit had hurt, but that last finally hit me. I paled as the Soldiers continued to take him away. My fingers trembled and I felt panic set inside of me.

I needed to sit down.

When I did, I felt surprised to find a seat there. Here I thought I would hit solid ground. Looking up I saw Optimus, as he raised his hand that I was sitting on to his chest.

"I think we need to talk."

With a nod from me, we walked out the door, past the shouting James and Officers, past all the commotion, and onto that beautiful yet seemingly endless dirt road.

He put my down so that he could transform, and before he could say a work I was in the Driver's seat and he was switching gears.

And we just drove.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey...<strong>

**I'm sorry it's been sooooooo long. I had a very very very rough month, and it finally slowed down a bit, but will rev right back up for Christmas. Sigh, then it's my BDAY and I'll be a year older. Ugh, I feel old but really I'm not. Been hanging with my Aunt way too much. haha, anyways...**

**Hope this chapter was not too Melodramatic, I was feeling very dramatic today after reading this rediculously cliche romance novel. NEVER AGAIN.  
><strong>

**Remember if anyone has any questions or complaints or anything to say at all, PM me or leave a review! **

**Oh, and is anybody wondering what Deni and Alec look like? I can look for a proper pic if you guys really wanna know!  
><strong>

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you think Bay did a good job with the films?  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	7. Confessions Make My Brain Hurt

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 7**: _Confessions Make My Brain Hurt  
><em>

* * *

><p>The breeze cooled my hot skin as I leaned my head against the frame of the open window.<p>

Optimus chose a slower pace, letting me collect my thoughts. The landscape, now that I could see it during the day time, was actually quite pretty. Familiar actually, yet not.

"Where are we?" I voiced softly.

"We are in the state of Oregon, inside the United States of America. We have been given a full ten mile radius as a base for the time being. Our true base is still being prepared for us." Optimus said simply, and I continued to look at the scenery.

"Interesting." I said numbly, replaying the incident that had just happened a short while ago in my head. Optimus stayed quiet, so I guessed he was going to wait for me to speak first.

"I take it you would like to know what happened back there."

"Yes, I would appreciate if you could fill in the holes to the broken story."

Broken story huh? Yeah, that about summed up my entire fucking life.

Tracing the groves on the leather seat, I stared at the steering wheel as it swiveled slightly every once and a while to stay on the road.

"Well, I guess it started around the time that I quit University. They thought I was crazy, which you already know, but what I never told anyone was that that night I went into a bar. Illegally at the time since I was only nineteen, and met James Revval there."

Letting this information sink in, I continued my tracings and watched my fingers instead.

"Well we kind of hit it off at the time. However my Dad offered for me to be one of his go-betweens, someone who would pick up and drop off supplies and other cargo. I didn't ask what I was carrying, and was never told, but everything went pretty smoothly."

I sucked in a sharp breath, both my hands moving to the steering wheel. The pads of my fingers graced it, before I moved my hands back.

"Um...I uh, got into some trouble. And um..." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

The loud roar of the engine.

Shouts and swears.

Screaming.

Lots of screaming.

"Well these guys wanted to know why I was hauling 'this stuff', but I didn't know what it was so I lied and said a couple of crude sayings back, trying to stay steely." I rubbed my upper arms, biting my lip.

"Anyway, so I got out of that problem, but once my Dad found out, he told me I can't waste my life in dangerous situations." A cold chuckle left my mouth as I stared at the horizon. "How ironic." Everything felt bittersweet now, even the words on my tongue.

"So I uh, I head on out, my Dad tells me to go find someone who can help me stand and all that stupid crap. I ended up meeting with Revval again...a-and again and again."

Tears pricked at my eyes, so I pretended to rub my nose as though trying to fight back a sneeze. I should have said no and gone home that night eight years ago. When I stopped crying and composed myself, I took in a full breath of air and continued my story.

"Well I ended up falling in love with him. I told him, and uh, I guess I should've seen it coming right then. I mean it was so obvious!" I scolded myself, smacking my forehead. The thick tungsten ring on my right ring finger smacking my head and hurting a little.

All the while Optimus remained silent.

"Then the biggest blow came when I found out I was pregnant."

Swallowing bile, I looked up into the rear view mirror, giving a very sardonic smile.

"I'm not sure how Cybertronians work on that status level, but when someone becomes pregnant and they are not married, the Father usually either runs and denies involvement or agrees with and helps the Mother."

My fingers twisted around themselves as I continued to think.

"Well to my surprise James stayed, and he said he loved me, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. And I-I believed every single word that came out of his lying bastard mouth."

My head fell forward and layed against the steering wheel.

"We had been together for almost four years, and I had never felt so happy. But about two months before I became pregnant, my Father asked if I could come and work with him. I love my Father to tiny little bits, and when I heard the news I was thrown head over heels. I told James and he seemed less than excited at the moment, which seemed plausible because it would mean leaving Washington and moving to Canada."

I glared at the scenery ahead of us now.

"So then right after my little Lucy was separated from my body, she was separated from me entirely."

My fingers gripped the steering wheel, and I grimaced at the memory.

"He was lying," I could feel my own skin crawl as I spoke. "He never loved me, in fact he was a secret agent who was looking into my Father's research. When they realized they couldn't get to him, they turned to his daughter, seeing me as an easy emotional target."

"He had planned to tell me about it all, but then I became pregnant and he knew I would run with his only child with me if he said anything."

As I settled, I traced the dashboard, trying to keep my hands busy.

"So then um, after that I uh, I kidnapped her a couple of times. Finally I came to an agreement with him. I tell him my location, he lets me see Lucy."

"But you know what the most Ironic thing is? She doesn't know I'm her Mother, she thinks I'm just some grown up who adores her. She thinks this dumb as a brick woman is her mother."

"And I know he traitored me again, because I told him where I was located, he gave me a location to see Lucy, and when I got there, I was ambushed. Brought here like some mutt."

Optimus was quiet, trying to mull the information around no doubt. I feared that he might pity me, I really hated pity, it did you no good unless you could use it against someone, and using it against a fifty foot bipedal might do me good, if he was against me, but he was not, so it just sucked.

"I find it strange how your race can lie to each other on such matters."

Snorting and rolling my eyes, I looked to the rear view mirror again, a cheap smirk on my face serving as my only facade.

"You and I both!"

Optimus switched gears, going on a curve in the road I had never seen before.

"I can understand that you are in pain Hayden-"

"Tell me how you understand then, have you had someone taken from you that you thought you loved with all your heart- erm, spark?" I asked, cutting off the great leader.

"..."

"So Optimus, that's the difference between our races. Yours doesn't lie, hide behind a facade and use love as a mask."

"It does not mean we don't lose someone close to us."

"But you actually had someone, I didn't right from the get go. He pulled the rug from under my feet and the curtain from around me."

Shit, now I'm being a cry baby, I needed to change the topic fast!

"So how does your race's courting system go about?"

Oh yes, great change of topic Deni.

Optimus seemed a little surprised, the truck hitching slightly in its motion before continuing on down the road. He took the hint and seemed to be trying to put his answer into a sentence.

"Similar to your race. Femmes and Mechs usually know each other on a platonic level for some time, the courting begins when either takes interest in the other. In the beginning of a relationship they can sometimes not work out, however when two Cybertronians love each other, it is very clear and the two often Sparkbond."

"What precisely is Sparkbonding?" I inquired, really, this was actually a topic that I wondered about. I have always been curios about creation, and it's magic to create things.

Obviously.

Still, Optimus spoke smoothly to me,a s though I were some young child. I probably was, since Ratchet said they could live as long as they had energy, which in truth is endless.

"When two Sparkbond, that is the end of any differences they may have had. They will never love another, never hurt each other, and officially are tied together for eternity."

"Did you ever love someone like that Optimus?"

He was quiet for a bit, but when he answered, I wished I had not asked.

"It was a very long time ago, the beginning of love I believe. She offlined a very long time ago though."

I hugged the steering wheel, attempting to be comforting.

Was it wrong to think and feel a little bit happy? I felt pained that he had felt loss, but happy that he understood, if only a bit, what pain I felt. Not having that one person next to you, not being able to hold them and mold your bodies together. It was a pain like no other, and I felt both happy yet sad that someone knew what it felt like.

Shame on me.

The only difference was I could still see mine, but him, he lost her when she probably felt the same towards him.

Would it be wrong and hypocritical if I said I pitied him?

"Y'know Boss Man, when I first saw you, I couldn't think of you all as more than robots, buildings with feet really." I patted the dashboard and smiled, feeling like reminiscing the first moment our orbs had locked onto each others. He had scared the life out of me, but after watching him for some time now, I felt like I could possibly trust him.

"But after that night on the road, after seeing you look a little...flustered?...I can't see you guys as being complete aliens. We are so much alike that it kind of kills me."

Optimus chuckled.

"I am thankful that you see us as such, thank you Hayden for being honest and truthful with me."

"Thank you for letting me see you all in a different light." I teased back, feeling a little bit lighter.

These Cybertronians were not very different from us after all. They were not just mindless machines, they loved, hated, hurt, cried (in a none physical way), and lived just as we humans did.

"Optimus, I think that you can somewhat understand why I need to find her then."

"It was your daughter that went missing, correct?"

"Yeah, and I really need to find her. She's my last sliver of hope, the one thing that kept me sane."

"I will see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"What is this?"<p>

Ratchet cycled some air through his vents, seemingly exasperated with my never ending questions.

"Acetaminophen. Now stop fraggin' moving." He said sharply, and I relaxed as he examined my left arm. It stung, but Ratchet wanted to check on whether it was broken or not.

Swallowing the small pills, I allowed Alec to lift a cup to my lips and greedily inhaled the translucent liquid it contained. Apparently Ratchet forgot to tell me that something was added to the cup that was not water, and had a very bad taste to it.

Ratchet stood up straight after a moment, though I was rather high seeing as I was sitting on one of the Autobot examination tables. Currently, I was in Ratchet's Hangar as well, my hangar being on the right side of this one's. The giant table sat in the middle of the room, and stood almost twenty feet off of the ground.

Needless to say I was not in the mood to look over the edge.

"Other than some bruising, you are fine. Nothing is broken and I would recommend taking it easy for the rest of the day."

That was easier said than done.

Lucy was still out there, maybe in a box on the corner of the street wondering what she did wrong. Or maybe somebody had taken her and she was sold to child slavery.

I groaned at the thought, rubbing my sore head with both of my free arms now.

Just the thought sent a whole new migraine my way.

I jumped when the table lowered, revealing Lennox and Epps standing at the bottom. They both seemed a little bit edgy about something, unsure whether something was right.

Alec looked over to them, before whispering in my ear.

"Jeez it's like they're attached at the hip." I gave him a jab, annoyed beyond belief.

"Deni, we've spoken with Optimus about the situation." Lennox began. "And we have already sent out a search for her."

Would that be enough? Call me a worried Mother, but I don't think anything but a full scale 'all the world searching for one small child' would be enough.

"Thank you, and uh, you...you haven't...?"

I could not ask the two men the question out loud. When I had been with Optimus, it was different. The Mech screamed 'you can tell me anything', but in truth, this was very awkward.

"Of course not, your secret's safe with us."

I smiled, the first genuine smile to them ever I think.

"Thank you."

The two nodded, "We'll keep you updated." before leaving the hangar.

Ratchet was already doing something else with Arcee, as she happened to be lying out on another medical table next to them, he was bent over her as he continued to work.

"What were they talking about?" Alec asked as we venture to the door.

"I told them about her." Is all I could say, it felt wrong even thinking it out loud.

I felt ashamed.

"Really? It took them a month while it took two years for me?" He sounded hurt, but I just turned around and motioned for him to come closer. He gave me a bone crushing hug, and I patted his next.

"There's a lot nobody knows about me Alec, but you will and probably always will be the one person I truly trust. It took so long because I had many walls wrapped around me, but this time I was desperate, she's missing and I really want to find her."

He held me tighter, if possible, his 6'3, sinew build crushing my three inch short and slightly thinner frame.

"You're my best friend D, don't ever forget that."

"Heh, OK Mr. Softy."

* * *

><p>It was about 10pm when I realized something was wrong.<p>

Normally when I got a headache, it lasted a long time, but was a constant dull throb. It usually went away or I just got used to the pain.

This was different though.

One minute I felt fine, actually really relaxed. Then Optimus came in in his bipedal form and I saw those carvings on his head and _BAM!_ I felt like someone socked me in the back of the head.

Then Sideswipe was talking with me and then he made some funny chirping noises and _CRACK!_ it felt like my skull had just split in two. I managed to hide it, though i think Sides knew something was wrong since I had to sit down and stare at the table for a moment as we conversed.

Finally, when I was finishing up a buffering job of Mudflap, Alec had asked me if anything was wrong from where he stood working with Skids' arm.

Nothing was wrong, really! I'm just peachy and love feeling like my head's gunna cave in! No really!

"I-I feel like I was just put through cram school." I said honestly, remembering the first time I ever saw a quadratic. Busted my mind.

Alec laughed at me, he said he never went to school, he had been home schooled by his Mother, who apparently did not approve of his obsession with cars.

"No really! It feels like I had an information overload!" I groaned.

Skids and Mudflap laughed.

"I ain't never seen a human _overload." _Skids laughed.

"From info? That there's a laugh!" Mudflap added in.

"What are you talking about? Overload, what is that to you?"

Skids snickered, but Mudflap answered.

"Well shoo, it's the same as dat dere thang yall organics do to make more of you's."

"..Sex?"

"Da endin Doll! Da endin!" Skids corrected.

"Oohhhh an _orgasm_!"

Alec smacked his head.

"Leave it to the robots to have a dirty mind."

I laughed, Skids and Mudflap arguing about something. It was then that something peculiar happened.

That stupid headache came back, with pitch forks and burning torches, throw in some habanero sauce and a good ol' kick of vinegar and viola! You get this brand new headache.

Oh God, it hurt so much that I literally fell right over, next to the front half of that stupid ice cream truck. The ceiling lights assaulted me, all the muscles in my body tensed unwillingly as I shook from the contractions. Those stupid symbols rocked into my view, they were everywhere, like particles of air, but I could see them, very very clearly.

Alec leaned over me, he sounded far off, and I could not understand him. All I really saw were those little squiggles, my right hand reached for a screw driver, when I found it, my hand unwillingly fell to the floor. Zigging and zagging, I noticed one of the symbols disappeared from my view.

There were still hundreds... thousands more.

Sitting up sharply, I looked down to my right hand. It had carved that symbol that had disappeared.

I need to get them out of my head.

Now.

"I need paper." I snapped my head to Alec's, my eyes bulging from their sockets. "Noooooow!" I growled, and before he could move, another splitting headache overthrew me.

Without much help from the baffled ass, I leaped up and ran to the table. Falling against it and making it move a couple of feet, I groaned from another wave of pain and nausea as it assaulted my senses, before I saw the beautiful white tree skin and a pen in view.

My movements were sharp and unclear, but I managed to write down one big symbol on the paper without tearing it.

Only problem? I used a whole freaking page for one.

Alec seemed to have gotten the hint, and soon a massive stack was in front of me.

The more I wrote down, the more things I began to feel. Equations and beliefs were spinning in my head. I could see the outlay of a canon and actually comprehend how to make one. Numbers bent and twisted and new theories sprouted without my knowing.

Laws of time and space? Gone.

Laws of Physics? Gone.

This new door opened, inviting me inside. I gently touched the framework of the large metallic door and...

My hands twitched in front of me, there was no more paper.

The door closed, and I was thrown backwards. The theories I had learned appeared lost to me, I could not understand where they went, it was as if I had never known them in the first place.

It took a moment for me to realize I was breathing rather raggedly. My eyes were wide with surprise as I stared at the massive clump of paper in front of me.

Everything hurt, my brain clearly did not feel too happy about the onslaught of information.

"You OK D?"

"Shut UP Alec!" I winced, even seething hurt, everything did anyway. Fuck, I just want this headache to stop...

"Looks like you didn't just enter Bumblebee's circuitry and leave without a parting gift." The sarcastic medic could be heard, his rumbling footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Just put me down man! I don't wanna have a fucking headache for the rest of my miserable life!" I whined, and to my agony, Ratchet chuckled.

Damn you...

"Looks like I will have to do a full scan, to be sure you have not fried your circuitry." Ratchet said, and soon I felt a huge hand wrap around me, before my prayers were finally answered and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**Woot! I wrote two chappies in one day! That's insane! Hahahaha OK YOU GUYS NEED TO READ THE QUESTIONS TODAY!  
><strong>

**QUESTIONS OF THE DAY:**

** 1. What do you guys think about me adding Sunstreaker? I will have to admit that I haven't watched TF anime in a very long time, so I may get his character a little off, but I am willing to try. **

**2. Would you guys like a side pairing of Deni/Sides? I love his character in the movie, even if he barely talks in it...haha yeah, but I just keep getting these little side thoughts and what ifs. **

**3. What do you guys think about Autobot/human intercourse? Originally I did not think I was going to actually have any, since it is inter species, but one of my friends said something and I was thinking 'huh, that's weird...I wanna write it!' Yes I'm weird, sue me. **

**4. Would you care if Deni did a FWB (Friends with Benefits)?**

**PLEASE ANSWER! I MUST KNOW!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	8. End of The Good Life Chapter

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 8**: _End of The Good Life Chapter  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So you're saying I went through Bee's circuitry and extracted your...language?"<p>

The large Prime nodded as he and I both looked over my doodles. Up on the raised platform, we were almost eye to eye, which aided in both of us viewing them. Two lines of string hung from one end of the platform to the other behind me, one above the other. The papers had been clothes pinned up on the string, reminding me of how photographers used to have to hang their pictures while they were being developed.

"It would appear so, as I cannot see any word missing from our language, including the one you had engraved into the floor."

"What did that one mean?"

He looked at me, and I should have known the irony.

"Move."

Wow, last time I forgot how to breathe, now it's movement? That's just fabulous.

Six days in the infirmary, and Ratchet is still unsure whether one of those attacks will happen again. He even recommended doing an incision, but as much as I trusted the medic, I was not going to just let him poke holes in me for fun.

Optimus seemed to misjudge my silence as fear, and don't get me wrong, I was afraid. What if I forgot these natural instincts and no one was around to help me?

I could die.

I _would_ die.

"Please do not worry Hayden, Ratchet will assist your recovery to the best of his abilities."

"He's only a medic Boss Man, not a God. There's only so much he too can do."

Optimus narrowed his optics, not of malice but rather intrigue at my words. He seemed to feel that he needed to assist me in feeling better, but no matter what he said I could not. I did not have the heart to tell him that either, so before he could reply, I switched topics.

"Have you heard anything?" I questioned.

Optimus took my change of topic in stride and cycled air through his vents. He seemed rather fond of using such a human gesture, but my heart fell when he shook his head.

"There has not been any news on where she is."

"I'm sorry for asking so often, but Optimus, I did some pretty bad things, and I've made a lot of enemies. And, well..."

The giant Mech raised a hand up to me, palm up. I stared at it for a moment, before he curled his digits in a welcoming fashion. _Get on._ The words racked through my brain as I smiled at him before nodding.

Holding onto his index finger for balance, I stepped onto his middle finger before sitting down on his palm. My feet dangled haphazardly over the edge of his hand, his fingers were as big as my seated form. This metallic hand was much warmer than what it should have been, then again most metals I had touched were not apart of an inorganic life form. My legs dangled on either side of Optimus' thumb, while his other fingers curled like a back rest for me. He held me by his chest plates, possibly to remind himself not to drop his hand.

Optimus, once he made sure I was secure, turned and began to walk. I had to force myself not to shout in surprise at the thump in his step, because in all honesty it just took me by surprise, the Big Man was certainly not clumsy.

We walked out onto the tarmac, then around one of the hangars. A field I had not escaped into yet was visible from where I sat in the Prime's palm.

Ironhide and Sideswipe were training there, the older and more wise Weapon's Specialist was currently criticizing the cocky Corvette, who kept rolling circles around him, literally.

"I can understand your need to hurry, but perhaps it is better to wait. 'Good things come to those who wait.' Is that not a phrase humans use?" Looking up to him, him looking down to me, I just nodded

"True." My gaze went back to the two. Jolt seemed to be onlooking the speculation, adding in a few comments every now and then. They reminded me so much of humans it hurt when I realized they were not.

"You know, I used to be in the army." Looking back up to his shining optics, I noticed a slight surprise in them. This made me laugh, as I held onto his thumb that curled up a bit, leaning around to look at him properly. "I know, right? Well it was only a very short while, I served as a relief squad to Cambodia. Actually it was when I was eighteen that I went, up until a few months after I turned nineteen." It was so ironic that my Dad knew me so well. He said I wouldn't like it, but I wanted to prove him wrong.

"But I couldn't stand it, the senseless fighting and seeing all those dying faces. Dead bodies and damaged homes."

I could still remember, swimming in a lake and checking for any dead bodies at the bottom, tied down by debris that had kept them under. The bodies floating everywhere that had to be removed before they contaminated the water.

Shivering, I shook my head and the memory away.

"Optimus, are we disgusting?" I questioned, looking up to him. His optics shuttered, before focusing on me again.

"Disgusting?" He repeated, seemingly confused.

"Well," I looked back to the scene before us. Sideswipe and Jolt were sparring now, Ironhide still shouting things that were not coherent in the long distance. "Look at us. We cheat, lie, steal, and hate in the utmost vomit worthy ways. We pretend to love, we are not honorable. What's wrong with us?"

Optimus slowly raised his hand, I in turn brought my legs from dangling off the edge and turned sideways in his hand. He and I were at eye level now, but he looked at me sternly.

"Our race is far from perfect either, Hayden, we would not be in this war if we were." I looked down to his fingers, and grasped his index with my hand.

"But do not forget, that even in a depth of misery, a light must shine for a shadow to exist."

My violet eyes locked with his, and I smiled a small smile, but an honest one.

"Jeez, where were you ten years ago? I could have used a shrink like you to help me set myself straight."

He smiled as much as his facial plates would allow him, which was not a lot, but I could tell that he was mostly by how his optics lit up a little bit more at my teasing and lighthearted tone.

In truth, I honestly feel connected with Optimus. My whole life I had to dumb down my thoughts, James did not exactly enjoy having me talk about meanings of the world and life, where I fit in. He insisted that there was nothing out there, nobody was watching us, we were always alone.

Man what BS that was.

"But Optimus, there are some things that we can never let go, which is why I wanted to ask you if I myself could go and bring Lucy back myself."

He was quiet for a second, but the look on his face said he did not trust me one bit. I knew that face well, it was the only face I saw everyday for years. My stomach churned at the thought of going back to my old habits.

This life they had given me made me soft. There was nothing to fear when I was inside these walls, save for a crazy James, with long sleeping hours and a relaxed yet joyful day of getting down in the grease with the finest cars one could possibly find. My meals were regular, there was nothing to really fight about unless I got bored. There was nothing to do except fun things like working on the guts of the Autobots.

I hate to say it but I almost don't want to live like this.

That fear of my past catching up to me, and me not being prepared for it because I had grown soft.

Would I betray the Autobots and the military just because I was a coward? I could, I could do it very easily. I could be let out -on a leash most likely, but still out- and book it out of town. I could be in Australia, in one of my safe houses, in a matter of a day and they would be none the wiser about where I went.

Tempting, oh so tempting.

No, I wouldn't do it though.

I can't remember what it felt like, it's very faint still as well, but a fire dances around these people. A fire that lights up their eyes and souls from the inside out. It dances a flashes through every now and then. It keeps them close, like a family that has no blood ties, or a blanket made of mismatched thread. They were all the same and tightly woven, by their own accord.

Their own purpose.

They had one here, someone to help them hold on, someone to aid, someone to arguing and vent with, someone to fight with and know it won't get too serious.

I could never leave this, this strange warmth that filled me when I noticed they actually gave a damn about me when I collapsed, how even after how such an ass I had been to society, they still held me within arms reach.

Then again, what did the Autobots give a rats ass about what I did? I am certain that they have seen far worse.

"I highly doubt that Major Lennox will approve of such an act," I knew it was coming, but it still hurt a lot to know I was actually caged here. He noticed this look, he must have because then he added in. "But I shall speak with him in our meeting. Which you happen to be attending."

Out of curiosity, I tilted my head to the right a little, raising a brow.

"What meeting? When?"

Optimus did not wait to reply, he was already turning and heading for a hangar that was off limits to me.

"Right now."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You want me to trust you to go out into the world. Alone, and expect you to come back and not run?"<p>

Ten minutes into the meeting and things were already going pretty badly. Lennox was giving me a condescending look, as if he knew I would need scolding pretty soon.

Nevertheless, I stood my ground and gazed at him evenly.

"I _promise_ I will come back Lennox."

"Your word means nothing here."

It hurt, but I could not let that shake me. No emotion betrayed me on my face as I continued my steely expression.

"What if it was your kid out there?"

He halted, probably picturing what he would do. With a heavy sigh he raked both hands through his hair before walking in a small circle. He was thinking really hard, which honestly did not suit him right now. I much preferred happy Lennox, he was much easier to get along with.

Lennox looked up at Optimus, almost pleadingly. To which the big leader realized was a call for help.

"I see only a single factor standing in our way. And that is the likeliness of your return." Optimus said over Lennox and to me.

"What if I bring an Autobot with me? I could have a communicator to here at all times active if you want." Now I was getting desperate. I needed to get out, for my sanity.

For my child.

Lennox had this strange look on his face, somewhere between an 'I don't believe this' and 'hahahah you've been punked'. Tough call. He then looked over to one of the black computers that sat next to us and moved the mouse.

A face I had studied to know as General Morshower stared back at all of us, James in the background. Surprise was written all over my face that I had just spoken so openly about _our_ daughter in front of _him_.

"What do you think? Is that enough?"

Morshower nodded, James looking rather pissed off.

"That's good enough for me, besides it would always be a good field test of cat and mouse we could play." The General seemed lighthearted today, unlike his usual stoney expression, so I've heard.

"I'm not convinced," James said sharply. "but if you really can, bring her back."

Back to you you mean? Right, Lucy can't stay here, she needs to have a normal life.

Without me.

Without her mother.

That would be OK though, I was willing to let that go if it meant being with her for a few moments every now and then. I could feel a little bit better then if it meant I could do something for her.

Anything would do.

"Deal."

And so, a pain-staking chapter opened up in my life, one I will never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**I got another chapter out! Yay! Sorry it's short but it's kind of a filler.**

**Anyway, YOU GUYS! I GOT JUST ONE REVIEW T.T THE WORLD IS ENDING WAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
><strong>

**OK YOU GUYS NEED TO READ THE QUESTIONS TODAY!  
><strong>

**QUESTIONS OF THE DAY:**

** 1. What do you guys think about me adding Sunstreaker? I will have to admit that I haven't watched TF anime in a very long time, so I may get his character a little off, but I am willing to try. **

**2. Would you guys like a side pairing of Deni/Sides? I love his character in the movie, even if he barely talks in it...haha yeah, but I just keep getting these little side thoughts and what ifs. **

**3. What do you guys think about Autobot/human intercourse? Originally I did not think I was going to actually have any, since it is inter species, but one of my friends said something and I was thinking 'huh, that's weird...I wanna write it!' Yes I'm weird, sue me. **

**4. Would you care if Deni did a FWB (Friends with Benefits)?**

**PLEASE ANSWER! I MUST KNOW!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!

Hey guys...

So I was writing the next chapters of the story, when I started to really really think about a few of your reviews...

Do you guys want the pairing to stay? I mean I'm totally thrilled to write this either way, but I dunno...Sideswipe is growing on me...but I still think Optimus is the bomb and all, I dunno, I'm kind of on the fence.

Some reviewers and friends say that they only see Optimus as a Fatherly figure, and that Sides was more appropriate as a love interest. I thought about it and honestly Deni's personality suites both of them very well, and I have a tough time separating who goes better with whom.

The story will change a bit if the pairing does, but its nothing you guys will know about haha, but I really need to know NOW

PLEASE do not message me saying 'it's up to you' because if it were up to me there would be threesomes (lmao) and a lot of indecision and...and...well the story would be in turmoil because I would not know who to choose. I mean if a relationship is going to be human x Cybertronian then I don't think a triangle would work. Especially because I would see Sides backing off because Optimus is his leader, and Optimus feeling guilty for this and then shunning Deni as a lover because of his duties...

Honestly I have given a lot of thought about this, and trust me that this will be a rockin' story either way, but I just need to know:

Sideswipe?

Optimus Prime?

Which one?

ONLY ONE!

If there is a tie I will literally flip a coin and keep you guys guessing. ;P

Cheers!

Kiwi-chan


	10. Escapade

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 9**: _Escapade  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You do realize you're a bit rusty now, eh?"<p>

I looked over at Alec from my currently bent position as I tied my boots on a little bit tighter. My face was morphed with astonishment, miffed that he would say that.

"What makes you think that?" I half laughed back, Alec just cradled the back of his head as he leaned against one of the tables there.

"Well, they've babied you ever since you got here D, it's not going to be easy on you." Rolling my eyes, I sauntered up to him, making sure to pop his little personal space bubble.

"Some things stay with you," Memories flashed across my mind, painful ones. "Even if you don't want them."

He hugged me roughly, knowing I could handle the strain. My arms flung around him as well, and I could not deny I had grown attached to him. Alec has been my one and only friend for three years now, the only one I ever really trusted.

Still, I had to keep him at arms length sometimes.

If not for me, then for his sake.

"I still worry, we haven't been apart this much before."

I chuckled into his shoulder, he reminded me of a puppy, not wanting to leave because I fed him some of my lunch.

"I'll be back, with Lucy, with that damned-asshole-who-kidnapped-her's head."

We patted each others back firmly, before the clanking sounds of Autobot steps filled the air. Sideswipe, Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide all approached us along with Major Lennox. The only human walked right up to me, in his hand were a few devices.

"On the condition that you leave base, your necklace remains on, as Sideswipe will be your companion." I nodded. "You will also wear this earpiece at all times so that we can hear what's going on." In his hand was a very small but thick circular object that had a similar color to my skin tone. He handed it to me and I put it inside my right ear.

"With this you will be able to call for aid and we can also contact you."

He then gave me a bracelet, and clasped it around my left wrist before I could comment. All it looked like was black leather, but on my skin I felt metal, which made me nervous. However I did not retract my hand.

Whatever it took to trust me...

"This bracelet is under Sideswipe's control. Should he feel that you are attempting to escape, it will let out a high voltage."

Cruel bastards, though I doubt that Sides is THAT mean... Just egotistical...

"If that is all Lennox, I would like to get going now." I spoke calmly, though my skin stood on end from the enticing thoughts about walking out of that door...

Lennox nodded. "Good luck."

At the same time, Sideswipe transformed into his sexiliscious alt form. The Corvette revved it's engine a couple times, and I forced back a smirk.

"Don't need it Major, just some guts."

With that, I walked towards Sides. Waving to the Autobots whom were quiet, I looked back when I got into the vehicle. Alec nodded to me, and I showed my fist back.

He shook his head, and that was all I saw before Sideswipe gunned it out of the hangar, across the tarmac, and down that road.

This is it, it's finally happening.

My chest fluttered at the thought of being free, seeing Lucy, for a second I could pretend I was in a normal life. Then I noticed the steering wheel in front of me moving on its own, and reminded myself that I would never be cut out for normal.

Feh, it's over rated.

The radio crackled as it switched channels, before it called out.

"So where to first Little Lady?"

Where to? Hmmm.

"Washington." I sped off an address, and Sides went juuuust a bit faster after knowing our destination. And in all honesty I really wanted to get this stop over and done with. As long as we were there, I knew I would feel that creeping feeling that snatches us and swallows us whole.

Guilt.

* * *

><p>It was dark when we arrived, which made a Corvette pulling into a small neighborhood a bit less noticeable.<p>

"Uhhh, what could you possibly want at this address?" He questioned me as I started at the blue and white bungalow, with two trees in the yard and chocolate brown fence in the backyard.

"It's one of my safe houses." I said honestly, no point in hiding why I am here.

"Isn't it inhabited?" He asked as a light went on.

"Yup." I breathed, before exiting the car. "That's why nobody's found it yet."

I walked up the broken cement path, wary of loose rocks here and there, before looking at the solid white door. The golden handle staring me straight in the face.

Daringly, I grasped the handle and opened the door.

He was sitting there, just like always.

In his chair, rocking back and forth and relaxing. I smiled lightly as I took in his clean appearance, much better than last time. I must say I was disappointed about his health before, but now he had a clean shaven face, shaggy chocolate brown hair, his eyes were awake and vigorous despite his relaxed motion.

Even his clothes had taken an upgrade.

I'm glade.

Azure caught my form, and he smiled joyously as he stood from his rocking chair. I smiled back and we both connected with a hug.

"Diana."

"Graham."

We hugged for a moment, before I let go and he followed suit.

"How have you been? You look wonderful!" I said carefully, especially as his eyes darted around the room.

"Mary comes by everyday now, she's very nice. I do hope you can meet her."

I couldn't let that one sink, if I did, that overwhelming guilt would pass through. I couldn't tell him the truth, that Mary was someone I paid to take care of him, that I knew he from before he did.

It was not that Gray was old, he happened to only be 35, a decent age if I do say so.

"Yes, I wish I could, but unfortunately I cannot stay Graham." It hurt that I couldn't use his nickname, he'd take a fit if I did.

"Oh? But what if Mary comes again today? I would love for you to meet her." His Russian accent was rolling off his tongue now, somethign he had gotten from being closer knit to father than I.

"I am sorry, perhaps I can come back tomorrow? Mary comes everyday now, right?"

Gray grabbed my forearms painfully tight, shaking me. His eyes were fixed on my face.

"But you've got to see her! This woman! I love her Diana! I LOVE HER!"

Calm, calm, stay calm.

I smiled, guilt wrapping around my legs.

"OK, I will stay, but I need to get something from my room, alright?"

He let me go, but his hands twitched vigorously. I knew that if I kept calm, he could too, but the moment I showed any anger he would snap.

Gray...I want my Gray back...

As I walked down a hallway, I turned into the first room on the left. It was rather cluttered, without any rhyme or reason to it. Shutting the door quietly so that he would not notice, I walked over to the closet. Pulling it open, I pulled all the clutter aside and revealed a fake bottom. At the real bottom of the closet was two semi-automatic hand guns, a cellphone, headset, laptop, dried food, clothing, a syringe filled with a sedative, and make-up.

Perfect.

In a rush, I skipped the make-up and instead slipped into my faded skinny jeans, knee high leather lace up boots, white tank top, and a black leather jacket. The rest I shoved into a random back pack I found in the room and then threw my other clothing inside the hole, before covering it up again.

Lugging my back pack over my shoulder, I tiptoed out of the room. The house was quiet, so I tried to make my way to the door.

"Where are you going Diana?" Gray spat coldly from his chair.

Why can I never seem to notice it?

"Out for a bit, then I'll be back." I replied sweetly. Guilt swam through my stomach now. I had to leave, before the feelings got worse.

"When?"

This seemed a little funny to me. It used to be me sitting in the chair like an evil villain, questioning Gray's motives when he was a teenager. Sneaking out at night, having _fun. _

I miss my Gray.

"Whenever I feel like it. Jeez Gray you aren't my Dad."

Silence.

Oh shit, I said it.

For a moment, my eyes darted to Gray, his head was hung low and he was breathing heavily. Panic racked my body as I dodged a lamp he tried to throw. He started to scream, like he was being skinned alive, like he was seeing the face of a Devil.

For all I knew, he probably was.

"Graham!" I called loudly, mistake numbered one. He looked at me, with that strangled expression, and I knew what would be the outcome of this. I should stop him right now, but apparently I'm a masochist.

"Hayden? That's you? You lied to me! I thought you were Diana! Where's my Diana?"

No tears would fall from my face, but I was already wasting away as I stood there, dodging the occasional object he threw. The syringe was in my hand, I had never put it in my bag really, just sort of sat it there, because I knew this would happen. It was rare for me to come home and find Gray happy like he was, and it didn't just waste him away.

It tore me apart.

He lunged at me, and I let him pin me to the wall, I let him hit me a few times, until I felt blood in my mouth. Then I knew that was enough, if I took too much of a beating, Lucy would be gone too.

Lucy...

In one swift motion, I stabbed the needle into his neck. He cried out, but his whole body was numb after a moment. He would have fallen to the floor in a heap alone, but I too fell, hugging his head to my syringe was tossed carelessly across the floor.

The guilt consumed me.

At first I just sniffled, trying to blink it away, but the tears weren't stopping.

"I'm sorry G, it is all my fault. And I promise that I will make it better, somehow." I petted his hair for a while, looking at the walls instead of his unconscious form.

Then I realized that at base, they were probably listening.

I could never subject Gray to being associated with me more than as a pawn, which is why I needed to man up right now.

After practically scratching the tears from my eyes, I stood up and carried the very light (which worried me) Gray over to his rocking chair, I covered him with his blanket and kissed his forehead. My salty tear stained cheeks were attacked as I tried to dry them with my hands.

Finally, when I felt composed, I put some red eye removal into my eyes, before heading out the door and locking it.

Like nothing had ever happened.

Sitting inside Sideswipe, I took in a huge breath, refusing to looked at the house.

"Alright, it's a long drive to Sacramento from here Sides, you up for it?"

"I'm always ready Little Lady."

Instantly, the silly Corvette took off at a rapid pace. At least I would not have to worry about being behind time. I don't think Sideswipe would even understand the speed limit if it was shoved into his wiring for centuries.

Though I did have to thank him, silently, because he had not commented about what happened inside that house. It was like he knew I did not and would not want to talk about it, and for that I was thankful.

What kind of sister would I be if I let the military know about another one of my weaknesses?

About my Brother?

About Gray?

* * *

><p>"So tell me, how many safe houses do you have?" Sideswipe asked after a good hour of silence. By my calculation we were going to be passing the base soon...<p>

Pass a broken down and beaten safe house that had been hit a few weeks prior to my kidnapping...

"I have two more along this coast, and five more through out USA soil, along with a few in foreign countries...Sides, can we take a detour? I want to check out one of the safe houses nearby the base."

He gave me control of the steering wheel, and soon we were heading off the interstate, and along an older and much more beaten up asphalt road. There were barely any houses along here, which I had liked, but it also had made it too easy for people to narrow down where I might hide.

"Woah," Sideswipe said coarsely. "What happened here?"

I pulled him up across the street of a rather bitter looking house. Windows were smashed, half the roof in one corner was caved in, the front door swung back in forth, it could not shut because a gaping hole sat were the door knob should have. The tree in the front yard looked like it had exploded, half of it was charred as it leaned against telephone wires, which is why I parked on the far side of the street. Last thing we needed was for Sides to be knocked out by a stupid tree.

"A good old showdown. Right before I headed out for Lucy, a...group of...people...found out this was one of my safe houses..." I gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, my anger seeping through. My mask was weary, falling apart already, this was certainly not my day.

"They were going to kill everyone inside, but a friend warned me about their arrival, so I scared the family off before they could be attacked."

Exiting Sideswipe, I stood rigid as my gaze locked with the whole being of the house. Sideswipe revved his engine, I wonder if he sensed my unease.

"What's with all of the wires inside the building? Something is pulsing inside." He said it with a sharp tongue, no doubt feeding off of my own nerves.

"I need to get inside, can you check for any other electric waves?"

"Can do Little Lady."

After a few minutes, Sideswipe seemed to have done a full scan of the building, for his engine revved a few times to get my attention. I could not get my own mind on him long enough to tell him he should not be revving his engine without a driver...

Oh well, it's still very late.

"All clear."

Walking across the barren street, my heartbeat racing, I expected something to jump out any moment. I trusted Sides, but trust was not going to save my ass in this position.

The garage was broken to smithereens, so I assumed that whatever had been there was gone, most likely my Stingray '73 that I had taken off of someone's hands, which I had 'sold' to the family to 'use at their leisure'.

Well I did need a getaway car if worse comes to worse...

Maybe I should have filled the tank more often...they were beginning to get suspicious.

Still, the other car in there...the one that really mattered to me...Alec would have said that it was not there when I asked him to go into the safe and grab my stuff, so where is it now?

I climbed on top of the rubble, looking around with a daze.

Where are you now?

Tires tracks were leading away from the house, towards the 'back forty' of the rural area. That would mean hills, and trees...

Did somebody crash my car?

Clambering down, I wandered over towards the tracks and looked at them.

Custom made, the print said 'Vego' on them too.

Yup, this is my car.

Following the tracks, I continued on for a short while really, only two of the lights on the necklace had lit up, which meant I was still within a mile of Sideswipe. I found an old beaten up scrap heap a little while further shoved against a tree.

The Bugatti Veyron lay in pieces before me, all four tires scattered, the sleek electric blue paint job was scratched from tree branches, the hood was missing, along with the windshield. Bits and pieces, parts of the guts all the way to a door lay in a heap nearby the broken vehicle.

My teeth gritted as I stared at the once amazing joy ride.

That was my car.

Well, technically stolen, but it was my car! I just had to...encourage the rents that it wasn't theirs, that someone was 'renting' that space and well, I had no trouble keeping the beaut hidden.

Walking up to the trunk, I sighed heavily before giving it a pat.

"Don't worry Maxxi, I'll build you again from the guts up after all is said and done." Giving it a heavier pat, I put both my hands on the trunk and tried to figure out how I was going to open it.

"Sides, come and help me, please?" I called out to thin air, knowing the silver mech could hear me. Sure enough, five minutes later the car comes sliding across the grass and making a grand entrance in front of me. Rolling my eyes, I awaited him to transform, and I'll admit I was still quite a bit in awe as I watched him, listening to the whirring as his joints locked into place and the rough metal against metal cries.

"Help me open the trunk? But _carefully!" _I could not stress that part enough.

"Deni, what kind of stuff are you hiding inside of this scrap heap?" Sides asked as he pried the trunk open. I gasped lightly, making him hesitate before I smacked his leg, hearing a clank at how hard I hit it. After voicing a few colorful words and wringing my hand in an attempt to ignore the pain, I glared up at him.

"This _scrap heap_ was my _baby!_ I found it when it was like this and built it guts up again!" Scolding Sides was actually quite fun, it sort of bothered me how fun it was.

"Whoa whoa there Little Lady! I just asked a question. No need to grind your gears...Ah, it's open."

With a very loud clank, the trunk broke open, and I stared at the black suite case inside. Carefully, I turned the suitcase to face me, then opened the locks with a loud _click_ and lifted the lid. Three small viles sat in a row, cushion on every side. The liquid inside them shook when Sideswipe stepped behind me, taking a look himself.

"What is that substance?" He questioned, to which I smirked.

"_Gamma_-Hydroxybutyric acid, or on the street, Liquid Ecstasy. Highly potent doses, and we are going to need these." I said swiftly before shutting the case, grabbing it, and then shutting the trunk.

It bounced once, but snapped shut the second time. I walked quickly away from the wreckage and motioned for Sides to transform.

Of course whoever stole and trashed my car was doing it because they knew about me, but how stupid could someone be to not check the trunk?

Unless...

Ha, clearly someone overestimated themselves.

"Alright, let's continue on to our destination." I said once in the drivers seat, giving Sideswipe the official OK to get going.

Needless to say he gunned it out of there faster than I thought possible. By now I was used to his speed, and simply reached into my backpack and pulled out a few things. First I found a hair band and scraped my hair into a ponytail, then I caked my face with some 'natural' makeup and dark undertones.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe questioned, and I forgot that he could see me. Looking at the rear view mirror, I made a funny face.

"I'm putting makeup on silly."

"What is fragging makeup?" He pushed, but I smacked the dash teasingly at his language.

"It's what human femmes put on their face, it's suppose to make them look more beautiful." I replied honestly, flipping some mascara out. "Besides, the human race prides itself on looks. In the criminal world, if you look bad, you are bad, 'nuff said. 50% of all interaction is based on the physical part of a human, whether it be how they look, move, even speak.

The second part is based on language. Do you talk like a villain or are you just fishing for something good? Lastly is animistic, sometimes it comes to who has the better fists to hit with."

My little speech concluded at the same time that my makeup did, which did me good because now I could focus on Sideswipe as he laughed at me.

"Femme and fleshies are amusing after all! Ironhide wasn't lying."

"Well what do femmes do to look more attractive on Cybertron?"

It was silent for a moment, which gave me the time to look at the surroundings...

Nope, no clue where we were... Anyway...

"Femmes would usually get a new paint job or a tune up."

I found myself cupping my mouth, unable to stop a small snort as I basked in the similarities between Cybertron and cars. Ah humor really can be found in all corners of the globe, even further too.

"Heh, gotta admit being a Cybertronian sounds a lot easier than a Earthling. I mean we are really really mean to each other. Like I said, looks tend to take up a lot of people's...erm... processors when they think about another human. It's ridiculous really."

Shifting through my bag, I let my hair down and attempted to style it as I stared into the rear view mirror. When I was finished I grabbed the case and placed it in my lap. Flipping it open, I pulled one of the containers from the case.

"Sides, crack a window will ya?"

"Whatever you say." Was his response before he opened the driver's side window. The moment i had the chance I popped the lid to the vile in my hand and dumped the liquid out on the ground beneath us as we sped off.

I then proceeded to chuck the vile as well.

"Whoa whoa what are you doing Den? I thought you said we would need those!"

"Easy Sides, I know what I said, buuuut I know what I'm doing, so don't worry, alright?"

I took another one of the viles out and shifted my bra, putting it snugly between my breasts. A laugh came from over the radio, making me look up and realize that he could still see me.

"Fleshy humans are very fascinating." He snickered, but I rolled my eyes and pinched the leather seats a few times, making Sideswipe brake for a moment before he continued on.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Oh he had the nerve to complain too? Jerk!

"Get your mind out of the gutter! We've got work to do you pin head!" I scolded for the umpteenth time, praying my makeup hid the blush on my cheeks. Then I took out one of the semi-automatics and stuff it down the front of my waist band.

Going back to work, I delicately placed my thumb and index finger in each of the empty slots side by side, then proceeded to pull on the cushioning fabric.

The whole thing gave way, revealing a fake bottom with yet another vile inside.

"Now this Sides," I continued numbly as I removed the vile, replaced the bottom, and set the vile in one of the holders.

"This is all we really need."

* * *

><p>The streets were quite still in the early hours of the morning.<p>

At approximately two thirty am, Sideswipe pulled into the back alley behind an apartment building. Dimming his lights, we hid in the darkness in a silent wait.

My mind was boggling itself, not used to the lack of sleep anymore.

"It should only be another few minutes, he likes to start his rounds early." I said numbly, the comfort of being so close to Sideswipe was messing with me. My body was willing sleep, my muscles relaxed as my eyes were blurry. I was not used to feeling safe while out in the world, but in truth I did not have anything really to worry about. Sideswipe was more than capable of protecting me, I knew that for a fact. Part of it bugged me that I could just ask him to use force to get Lucy back, but that would attract too much attention in this mission.

It had been a long day, and I was over thinking everything again.

I need sleep.

"Who is this that we are waiting on?" Sideswipe questioned. With a heavy yawn and stretch, I replied to him as proper as possible.

"Well, being the famous genius I am, there are a lot of people after me, and I have made a lot of enemies on both sides. So, sometimes when I've taken too great of a beating, I hide away for a while and relax, usually for a week, mostly less. Then, when I come back out, I ask this guy to tell me what's been going on. He's basically my eyes and ears when I'm not around."

"A middle man of sorts I suppose?"

"You could say that, but I can't really trust him still, same goes for him to me. Criminals are always going to be criminals."

Sideswipe laughed. Obviously the X ton mech was not afraid of a small fleshy creature such as myself, even if my world leaders were. He had no reason to fear me, but I wonder if I was the same size, or even a Decepticon, would he feel differently? I know I would.

"It sounds like you want to be bad, but you know, if you are going to stay bad you will be locked up once we are on the base again."

He sounded purely amused, clearly he liked the idea of being able to bother me 24/7, which irritated me a little. Rolling my eyes, I stared to the door of the apartment building, the back door was still, the light shining on it was not phased by the darkness just outside of it's reach.

"Tell me Den, were you made bad?"

"Why say it like that?" I asked, bringing my attention back to the rear view mirror.

"Decepticons are created with their processors as they are, very rarely is there a Decepticon with rewired processors. They are, as humans call it, 'born' bad."

I scratched my head, resting it against my propped up arm against the window. He had a point, when had everything gone bad? Why had I gone bad?

"Well, no. There was a time where I served in the military. I truly thought that by fighting, I could make a difference, that by hard work, the world would become a better place."

I scowled out the window, letting my emotions leak out for a moment.

"I'm not sure when it started, it was kind of like a parade of moments all wrapped up that made me who I am. I suppose I lost faith, the world is not as beautiful as I thought it was. Humans are ugly, we lie, cheat, steal, and kill just to get what we want."

My attention turned to the steering wheel, and subconsciously I began tracing the bumps and groves of it.

"I suppose I figured why should I consider myself above it all? I am no God, I am not pure. I am Hayden, that's all I have ever tried to be."

It was silent for a moment, and I was not sure what Sideswipe was thinking, but personally I was starting to drift off into sleep.

Then the back alley door swung open, and my eyes did as well.

A tall, angular man walked through the threshold, and that little headache that I had not had in a short while was coming back in tenfold.

"I should have taken a shot of rye before I got here." I muttered mostly to myself before I stepped out of the car. The man looked at me, his dark eyes gazing sharply at me. It was like he was daring me to say something, like I was a little bug on the corner of his windshield. Then again, I was still hidden by darkness, he probably could not see my face right now.

"What do you want?" He said sharply.

"That's not a very nice greeting, now is it?" I cooed.

I could hear his breath hitch as the whites of his eyes became more prominent. Walking into the light, I allowed his eyes to wander over me, he was clearly surprised by my appearance.

"Deni, I-I thought...They said you were dead, what the Hell?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I spread my arms wide and smirked.

"But they don't know who they're dealing with." I said smugly, before giving his now outstretched had a firm clasped as we pulled each other close and wrapped our other hands around each others back. A smacking noise was created by this, but we both backed away quickly, and smirked at each other.

"So where did you go this time? Egypt?" He teased, but I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I was going to check my assets out in London, but unfortunately I had some... cargo stolen from me."

He crossed his arms, he didn't know it but that was his 'I know what was taken' look. Which gave me a good idea at why this seemed so casual.

"Oh? What was it? Cocaine?" He joked.

I refused to let my eyes leave his, not for a second. My gaze stayed sharp as I awaited him to make a move, to say or do something else out of the ordinary. We smacked each other to confirm that no guns were hidden behind us, but I knew Kris Charles too well to let something like a weapon slip my mind.

He hadn't been picked as my eyes and ears without reason. He was a sneaky little bastard, and knew better than to let anybody see what he was up to.

"Actually, a child. She was going to fetch me a good bid, had a buyer and everything."

Kris shook his head, though his eyes never left mind either.

"Deni, Deni, Deni, since when are you trafficking kids?"

"I'm not, but this one is...special."

"How special."

"I'll kill anybody who touches her special."

He was silent for a second, before he smirked. Like the chess pieces of his game were all set, all that was needed was to back my King into a corner.

"Well, if it's a certain little girl you're looking for, a certain group of people recently gave out a bargain notice, saying they've got the daughter of the P.O.T.U.S. in ransom. Total bullshit, but she might be worth something, eh?"

"Whose got her?"

His smirked widened, before he dug into his pockets, and pulled out an address book. Flipping casually through the pages, I forced my anxiety down, hoping and praying it wasn't who I thought it was.

Apparently life hates me, because when he should me the address and the name above it, I just about had a heart attack.

"Genta Co. They've got her."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I covered that up with a few drastic nods, I backed up a few steps.

"Well, nice bumping into you here, we should do this again sometime. Cheers!" With that I spun on my heel and took three steps-

Only to hear the sound of metal scrap against metal, a distinctive click that I had not heard in a while.

The loading of a gun.

I halted in place, one hand was already near my stomach so I suppose I chose a good timing to place my hand there.

"You've gotten soft Deni," He said calmly, pride evident in his tone. "You've never shown your back to anyone before. What's changed? Are you whipped?" He taunted.

Slowly and smoothly, I slid the gun from my waist band.

"I can't follow a softy."

He was too busy gloating to notice my movements, insulting me.

"Sorry Hayden, but this is it."

"Would you shut up? You're annoying." I said while turning around. Dangling the gun in front of me, I grinned and looked at the expression on his face.

"Now let us get one thing straight," I began in a teasing tone. "I could have shot you without you knowing, but I didn't. You could have shot me point blank, but you didn't. It all comes down to one very important factor..." While speaking, I closed the gap between us, and getting on my tip toes, I whispered into his ear.

"Because I am Hayden, because I can make your worst fears a reality. No one can stop me from doing that." I smirked against his ear, flipping the gun around in my hand and shoving the handle into his gut. "No one."

He sucked in some air before doing the same to me. We grasped each others guns, a means to say that we surrender.

Letting my gun go and taking his, I turned on my heel once again and walked towards Sideswipe. Kris' blood was boiling, I knew this because this was not the first time I had beat him. He was a coward, not willing to shoot if someone faced him, afraid they would out draw him if they did.

The distinct sound of metal against metal resounded as Kris loaded his gun. Then more clicking, almost frantic, followed. I just kept walking, tucking the gun into my waist band where it belonged.

"HAYDEN!" He growled, realizing that I had given him an empty magazine.

"You had your chance, and you blew it, nice to know some things haven't changed." I said blankly as I opened the Driver's door and hopped in. Sideswipe revved his engine a few times, before reversing it all the way out of the alleyway and gunning it down the street without slowing down.

"That was pretty smooth Deni." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah well, it would have been smoother if he hadn't taken a shot. It just proves that I can't trust anybody these days." I said with a heavy sigh.

It was silent for a moment, the faint sound of music coming from the radio. Thinking over my options, I realized that this was a suicide mission.

I didn't have Alec.

I didn't have back up.

I didn't have anything or anyone who could help me on the inside.

Sideswipe could only help outside, and even then it would be best not to reveal a giant alien to the rest of the world.

I groaned, yup this would definitely end badly.

I'm fucked.

"Where to?" Sides asked. He seemed moody, wonder why.

"Canada, Winnipeg to be exact." Relaying the address to Sides, I smiled as the familiar burst of speed left him.

Silence fell over us again, and I tried to figure out the best way to break it to him, and not to mention how would I explain this to the rest of N.E.S.T. as well.

"Sides?"

"What is it?"

Hesitantly, I hugged the steering wheel, smiling the best I could.

"Uhhh, I'm not used to saying it, especially not to my mode of transportation," I tried to joke, feeling that cold touch wash over me. This time I'm certain, I am going to die before I get back to base. "But...thank you. Thank you so much for helping me. You have no idea how... how much this means to me. I-I can't-"

"Hey Deni?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? You seem...upset."

Upset?

No, not upset.

Terrified.

Terrified that I won't be able to complete this mission, that my darling child will be forever lost, that I will lose everything in the process, that despite my best efforts, despite how many battles I win, I will always lose the war.

Terrified that the last thing I will see is the barrel of a gun before the bullet lodges into my brain.

Terrified that I will have been nothing but a bitch to Alec, getting him caught, having made my own brother go insane and not making it better for him, that I will go out with everyone hating me.

Funny, I never cared if people hated me before, so why now? Why has everything changed?

Perhaps I got a taste of my own medicine. Instead of me caging someone else, they've caged me. Not just literally, but emotionally too. I'm trapped in a cage that I had created.

After all, the only cage we cannot break out of are the ones we make for ourselves.

I needed out, would death solve it?

If I died, would everything be better, without me, without this little nuisance that her Mother cried at with hatred before she died, that her father turned his back on, that her brother hated?

No.

No one can change those mistakes.

No one but me.

I can fix them, right?

Right.

"I..." Words escaped me.

I don't want to die.

"This is going to be pretty rough Sides, Genta is the one group even I can't handle. The group itself isn't so bad, but the leader," I shuddered, my fingers wouldn't stop trembling after that. "He _terrifies_ me. To the bitter core of my pathetic soul, I am utterly _terrified_ of him. Because he wouldn't just kill me-no!- he'd slowly tear me from the inside out, and he'll-"

He'll make me beg for death.

Again, it was quiet, I found it ironic that _Grenade_ by _Bruno Mars_ was rolling through the radio. The song bled me out, tore me apart because it was the song I thought of whenever Lucy and James were mentioned.

I still loved him, which is depressing. I don't think I could ever physically harm him to the point of tears, maybe punch a few good rounds, but no, if Lucy was safe, I was happy. I felt content with watching them live happily.

Lucy knew me, but just as a weirdo adult, not as her Mother.

But it was OK, because it's better that she never knows what a wretch her real Mother is.

"Hayden," Sides said in a bold tone. "Don't worry about back up, I've got that covered."

With that, i could not help but laugh.

"Sorry Sides, but I doubt you will be able to fit into the building in any form." I teased softly, biting back any sorrowful emotions and trying my best to hide them as I laid against the steering wheel. "Face it Sides, I'm going to die."

My voice cracked near the end, but I had one thing left to say.

"Promise me you will bring her back safe and sound?"

"Deni I-"

"PROMISE me? I beg of you Sideswipe, please?" I cried sharply, digging my fingers into the leather. I could _hear_ the cringe as the seat belt wrapped around my torso and yanked me back against the seat. It tightened around me, embracing me.

"You are not going to die Deni, I promise you that. _W_e will bring your daughter back, and I promise that you will not be left behind."

"S-Sides you-"

"I have seen far too many comrades fallen to allow anyone to be left behind."

"Sides..."

"You will be alright Deni, I _promise_."

Hanging my head, I felt defeated. No doubt Sides _could _protect me, but how? I didn't want to doubt him, but still, I did.

"So this back up, how are you planning on going about it?"

He chuckled, and in a very 'I know something you don't' tone, replied a simple one liner.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**THIS IS ONE BIG ASSED CHAPTER!**

**I was originally going to publish this in slots...but then thought 'what the hey!' it's so much funner to read in one go! Get your adrenaline pumping! **

**I must say I was surprised at how easy the results for either Sideswipe or Optimus were, I thought there'd be more of a battle! Hahaha oh well, there you have it! Polls are CLOSED! It's official! **

**What's official? Read the reviews to find out ahahahahaha!**

**Yeah...random mood...**

**So what did you guys think? I wanted to have a very emotional and break through chapter that reached inside of Deni's character without actually exploiting it, you know? Do you like it? I did a lot of proofing on it, so please let me know of any errors! Especially in the plot line!**

**Also, let me know if anybody seems OOC, I can fix it ASAP. I tried to get Sideswipe in on the action a lot, and actually have Deni interact with him a lot. If you've been paying attention you will realize a major part of the plot beginning to unfold. ;D But yeah, it won't fully unfold for another ten or twenty chapters haha. **

**Well Happy Holidays! I had a bombtastic Christmas so I hope you guys had a great week too!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 10: Race To The Finish

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 10**: Race To The Finish_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Soooo, what is this super special awesome surprise?" I asked, feeling my spirits lift a little bit. If I'm gunna die, I might as well go on my own terms.<p>

"Hehe, we'll have to stop here for a minute." Sideswipes said as he slow down on the side of the road.

I looked around me, raising my eyebrows.

"Here? We're not even at the border yet!" I complain, hey it's night time and I'm both hungry and tired. Still, Sidewsipe stopped and then the driver's side door opens for me.

"Alright, hop out for a moment."

I stared at the rear view mirror with an unimpressed look, before I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the vehicle. I crossed my arms and cocked a hip while raising a brow.

"And...?" I said, feeling the cold breeze through my jeans.

"Turn around..." Sideswipe said slowly, as if preparing me for a big surprise. I did as he said, and a light that would've blinded me bursts from Sideswipe, making me want to turn, but I kept my promise.

"Alright, you can look."

I didn't think about it, but his voice sounded different now, less monotone, like a robotic organism, more human. When I turned around, I gawked in surprise.

"Wow." Was all that left my mouth.

He was just as I would've pictured him as a human. His hair was almost white blonde, short and spiked back, like he was going one hundred miles an hour just a second ago. His eyes were the same insane blue that his real optics were, and oh my God what a smirk he does have.

To top it all off, he had that traditional 'I'm a badass speedster' clothing on, leather race jacket, way too tight and way too sexy white shirt, and dark jeans and black boots.

In the back of my mind, I imagined leaning against _that...ohhhh..._

"It's called a Holoform, we use it to get better acquainted with different species. You like?" _  
><em>

"Do I...I mean, sure, it'll do." Fuck! Why?

"Deni?"

I smacked my head, getting back into the real world.

"That's a pretty nifty trick Mister Sides, I'm sure you won't mind using this ability to help me get my fair lady back, would you?"

Sideswipe grinned cheekily before giving a bow, very much like I've seen in those old movies.

"And so I shall, my fair lady." Sideswipe said, and I almost swooned. He could talk in a British accent too if he wanted?

We got back in the car, me in the passengers seat. I searched through the bag from Gray's house and pulled out a passport. Sideswipe followed my lead and made one from goddamn thin air. I frowned, my way was much more work. We managed to make it past the border without problem, and then I got serious again.

I needed to focus.

_Focus_.

"Alright, I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>The warehouse scene was never one I liked in movies. It was always the place where shit went down. The kind of shit that made the whole things that go bump in the night stories seem like pathetic cries for attention.<p>

I avoided warehouses as my storage places because that's always where things are hidden. Everybody would be unimpressed if they found your loot there, it would be so obvious. No I liked the more subtle approach over the obvious. Making the hidden be right under their noses was always in my favor anyways. I liked playing around with the enemy, it kept them on their toes and always guessing.

Still, we had to go into the building if we were going to get Lucy back.

Sideswipe pulled up to the looming building, number 15, rows upon rows of other warehouses adjacent to this one. I turned in my seat to face my body towards him, but I refused to look away from the building in case something jumped out.

"You remember the plan, right?"

"Sure do Little Lady." His deep voice breathed, and he revved his engine once for good measure.

I swallowed hard, watching through the dark haze for any movement. My stomach ached, I was hungry, but my adrenaline high was keeping me awake.

"There's someone in the building." Sideswipe said. "Four of them."

Two figures walked out, and I knew what they planned to do.

"Here goes everything." I muttered before stepping out of the car. I walked forward casually, keeping tall and composed. The two men were very tall, at least half a foot taller then me, but I casually walked up to them and cocked a hip.

"Seth has been expecting you." One of the men said, but they both weren't looking all too friendly. I smirked, raising and lowering my eyebrows quickly as I shifted my weight.

"Sounds fabulous, he knows what I want and I know what he wants. Bring him on out and we can make the trade then." I opened my eyes wide, and a searing hot pain went through my left upper arm.

I recoiled instantly, gripping the now bloody sleeve of my jacket. One of their Snipers must be a little trigger happy today. The bullet went straight through, so I pulled that arm to my chest. The two men were walking forward, did they think I was going without a fight? Out of annoyance I yanked my gun from the front of my jeans and shot one in the leg.

He toppled over as the other made a reach for his own gun. I ran back to Sideswipe, his Holoform taking a few rounds to the humans, but nothing fatal. I literally ran up onto the hood of his alt form, before sliding down behind him. I winced, both from the pain and the sound of bullets hitting his shell. He wasn't damaged, but I still felt bad for Sideswipe.

The blood wasn't stopping on my arm, I would bleed out pretty soon. Sideswipe's Holoform dropped beside me, blood trickling out of it. My eyes widened in surprise at the accuracy of the Sniper, shot between his eyes. I swallowed heavily, dragging his Holoform around to the back with me.

It became quiet, and I knew that the guy I shot was either dead or dying now, there was still the one sniper and another person hiding somewhere to grab me. Checking my magazine, as quietly as I could, I found there was only one round left.

Just fucking perfect.

A foot crunched over one of the bullets, I stiffened before grabbing some dirt in my hand.

The guy came around the corner and raised his gun, but I tossed the dirt in his face and shot him between the eyes before he could do anything else.

He dropped like a ton of bricks.

My breathing labored, I stood up and leaned against Sideswipe, trying to catch my breath. I would bleed out in the next few hours at this rate.

Then somebody came up behind me, and shoved a wet rag to my mouth.

Shit.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My eyes wanted to open.<p>

I think they did at some point, but everything was black. Then I realized I had a blind fold on, and finally realized what was going on.

A white hot pain erupted from my bullet wound in my arm, and I bit my lip to kept from crying out as I tried to gather myself. A muffled curse is all that came out.

The blindfold was ruffly removed, and I tried to focus on my surroundings. Everything was so bright, my eyes couldn't adjust, my head was so heavy from the lack of blood, it kept on bobbing on its own.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Fuck off." Is all I could muster. I glanced at my wounded arm, and my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head at what I saw. A wooden stick went straight through my arm where the bullet had once been.

"Oh don't mind that, I was just curious as to which sniper shot you. He's going to be punished." The man said as he gripped the wooden poll before yanking it out roughly, but the stick was splintered and the only thing I could do was bite back a scream.

"Nice to see you're doing well, Deni." The man said, and I watched as he _licked_ my blood off of the stick. His eyes rolled back as if he were in a euphoric state.

"We both know why I'm here Seth, so if you could just hand over the girl, I can be on my merry way." Unfortunately I was in no state to be making demands, strapped down to a chair and all. Seth smirked at me, before getting up in my face. I just about died of heart failure when he stroke a few of my locks from my face.

"You used to be the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world," His hand trailed to the right hand junction between my neck and shoulder. "What happened?"

My body trembled, I remembered what happened so vividly. I could remember _everything_. Like a movie playing over and over in my head.

"You happened." I spat out hoarsely.

He smacked me, before glaring as he stood up and stepped away.

"I gave you a choice, I gave you a chance to stay with me, be with me, but you ran away!" He growled, but I stayed my ground and rolled my eyes.

"I had a job to do Seth, I had a life. I wasn't going to give it up just for somebody I met at some social that wasn't even that great." I can't remember why I was there that night, but Seth was there too, flirting and getting ladies, but I could see that little hitch. He was insane, after a few talks with him I knew, so I tried to avoid him.

He smirked, before pulling out a recorder. I blinked in surprise, what could he be planning to-

The sound of a semi truck revving it's engine came out of the machine, and I couldn't bite back a scream that tore through my throat. The pain of that night flooded back, the impossible survival I had gone through.

Oh God...It wouldn't stop.

He kept playing that noise, and I just kept on flinching and whimpering. Seth smirked to me, taunting me as I prepared myself for another round of conditioned responses.

"See this is what happens when people cross me Deni," He leaned in next to me, and whispered right into my ear. "I own you."

"I belong to nobody." I seethed, trying to stand my ground.

Seth walked away, over to a container that was steaming. My eyes widened as he pulled out a long metal rod that was red at one end. I panicked a little bit.

"Friends don't run away from friends."

"Friends don't try to kill friends, then take pictures and taunt them!" I seethed, trying to shuffle my chair away from him as he turned towards me, rod in hand.

"Well then," He said as he strode towards me, my heartbeat seeding up. "I guess we're not friends."

Then he did it, he shoved that hot iron through my hip at an unimaginably slow pace. I bit my lip so hard it bled, but I couldn't hold it in. I screamed bloody murder, I cried so loudly I'm sure Seth went def. He pushed the rod through, until I felt it push out the other end of me.

Then he did the cruelest thing ever, he hooked me up to a blood packet.

"Just to make sure you don't die on me, love."

"Go to Hell! You fucking, animalistic monster! I'll fucking skin you alive!"

He ignored me, and walked out of the room, when I heard the click that it was locked, my eyes scoured around the room. Every time I moved, my hip burned, and I would let out a sharp cry. I needed to get to the large container, somehow. Looking around, I spied a few cameras watching me.

Hanging my head, I tried to focus, keep calm.

"Okay...I'm okay...I'm okay...Really...Fuck..."

"_Deni_." I could hear Sideswipe, his voice streaming through the little device in my ear, one that Seth's men had missed when they stole my leather jacket and gun.

"_It's all prepared, I've rendered the cameras useless, but you'll have to keep quiet_."

Looking up at the objects, I smirked, then to the container, I knew I had to make that my target. In an unbearably slow manner, I wretched myself forwards, making the chair slide a little bit. I tried not to cry out as the metal bar shuffled with me. The scuffing of the chair was making noise, so I began to chant my deep hatred for Seth.

"Fucking Hell, I will tear his ugly head from his shoulders," I began as I shuffled forwards. It seemed that if I ran my mouth, the pain would be somewhat more bearable.

When I finally reached the container, I felt huge relief when I saw that there was a very short and thin metal rod inside there. Leaning forward, I grabbed one part with my teeth. The hot coals burning inside the container heated up my face, the small rod wasn't much nicer on my mouth.

It felt like scalding hot water was stuck in my throat as I pulled the rod out and let it land on the ropes around my right hand. Hot tears fell on my sweaty cheeks as I smelt my wrist burning.

Finally the ropes melted away, and I used my shirt to hold the rod properly over the rest of the ropes binding me. Once I was free, I looked down to the huge poll going through my hip.

He purposefully missed all my vitals, it was a through and through, but just flesh. Still I couldn't have the chance of bleeding out before I got to Lucy.

Daringly, I tore my shirt in a straight line from the rod to the hem below, before rolling it up and bunching a part of the shirt in my mouth. Then I began to tear pull the rod out. I chewed on my shirt, wanting to stop, but I knew if I stopped I would never start again.

After a few minutes I pulled the hot end through, but I couldn't stop there, I put it back in the bin and took the smaller but definitely hotter now rod, and held it to both sides of the wound. God it hurt, I wanted to scream bloody murder again, but I couldn't let myself do it without being found out, if they haven't already caught on. When the smell of my own flesh melting away hit my nostrils though, I just about lost it.

Compose yourself Deni, you're a tough one.

I burned the large wound, and the bullet wound just for safety measures. It hurt to move still, but it was preferable to dying halfway through.

Once I properly tied my shirt over the front stab in my belly, and removed the blood bag from my wrist, I scouted around the room for something useful. Anything that was small and could be used as a weapon was preferable, but I found something even better.

A large vent sat at the far side of the room. It looked fairly sized, so I figured that if I climbed through it I might find something worth my while on the other side. I found a switchblade in one of the drawers of the room, so i grabbed that small metal rod that was still hot and threw it into the vent. Then I grabbed a desk and dragged it with me.

Standing on the desk allowed me to hoist myself up and into the vent, before I carefully rolled the rod on top of the clasp that closed the vent, and shut it.

I moved on, sliding on my belly just in case someone was listening. Quite the contrary happened, I heard then first.

After crawling for about ten minutes, I came across another opening. This one was right above a room full of monitors, jack pot! Shifting very carefully from side to side, I tried to see the monitors.

I was supposedly on floor 10 Sideswipe's alt form sat on floor 13, Seth was banging an unknown woman in the bathroom on floor 14- I rolled my eyes at that, the bastard was a psychopath- and then I saw her.

My little Lucy, sleeping in this adorable bed with a lot of stuffed animals around her. At least she was being treated nicely, probably didn't want her psychologically damaged. I searched for the floor number, and found 15.

Fuck me.

"Hey I think psycho chick passed out." One of the men working on a monitor says.

"About time, should we let Seth know?" Another asked, but the first snickered.

"And lose the view? Fuck no!"

"It's our job, if you won't then I will."

Oh fuck me tender.

Yet of course life just has to throw me lemons.

The next thing I know, the vent caves in. The two men spin around and are shouting things to me, but I whip out my knife so fast that I don't even register that I've stabbed the first guy in the jugular until I've done it, his blood is all over my hands, but then the next guy swings his chair at me and gets me in the back.

I fall against the monitors, but kick out in time to catch him in the jaw. He doubles over, and suddenly all sanity goes out the window. I grab his head with both my hands, and twist it as hard and as fast as I can in a second.

Shock comes over me as I acknowledge what I've done. My hands are shaking, my legs gives way, but all I can see is all the blood on my hands.

"Boys, what's going on up there?" Seth's voice breaks through the speaker. My head snaps up, and I look to the monitor he's on. He's staring at the screen, so he must've heard the vent crash.

"Are you listening?" He calls again, this time a little harsher.

Damn you, damn you for making me do this! It's your fault, isn't it? It's because I met you, it's because you took my Lucy from me, it's because-

_"It's because you exist_ Hayden!"

My heart lept out of my throat as I choked back a sob.

He was right, it was because I existed, all these bad things, they happened because I'm on this planet.

Fuck you James.

Fine, you wanna see bad?

You've seen nothing yet.

I stand up, and carefully rub the blood sweat and tears from my face before sauntering over to the microphone.

"Hello Seth."

I wish I could imprint that face of his into my memory, he looked so shocked I thought he'd just been kicked in the nuts.

"Deni," He scratched out. "I'm impressed, you, made it out pretty quickly. I don't believe anybody has before."

He sickened me with that statement, how many had he tortured in that room? How many had he killed? How many lives had he taken and enjoyed it?

"Yeah well it's a shame, you left before all the fun began." I said casually, thought I was clutching at my wounds tenderly. "But I don't plan on letting you escape."

"Then why don't we settle this the easy way, a battle to end all?"

"How about on floor Sixteen?" I offered, getting part 2 of my plan set up in my mind. "The perfect place don't you think?"

Seth smirked wolfishly. "In my bedroom?"

"It's where it all started." I answered simply.

"Done deal." I flicked the off switch to the microphone, just in time too. That slut walked up behind him, but to my horror, he did the same I did.

Seth turned around and snapped her neck, like she was some rag doll. She flopped to the floor like one too.

He just stepped over her.

I swallowed hard, what the Hell did I get myself into?

* * *

><p>The halls were filled with Seth's men, so I couldn't leave the room.<p>

Obviously he didn't want to make this easy on me. I opted against going back in the vents, Seth would assume that to be my first idea (which it was).

So what now?

I leaned against the window, seeing a poll on the outside, I got an idea.

I barred the door a while ago to keep people out, Sideswipe returned my monitor to normal, revealing a team trying to pry the vent open. This gave me very little time as another team beat against the door to this room.

Taking a chair from the pile, I used a running start and banged it against the glass. It didn't budge, so I tore the monitors down and threw those, but I didn't have enough force, so then I cleared a path better and used a rolling chair to stack as many heavy things as I could on it.

Then, with a running start, I slammed into the window, making it crack. Doing it again, it broke open and the chair fell below.

I winced, sitting down for a moment to concentrate the pain away, tired of it already and wanting to eat then go to sleep. I couldn't though, not yet, so I hunted down a thick wire that I cut in a very long strand. Leaning out the window, I made on last prayer to heaven almighty, before I tied myself to the poll and swung out. It groaned, but did nothing else, so I decided to hurry.

Up and up I climbed, ignoring the sticky mess of blood in my hair and on my face. I climbed until I reached the top of the poll, which was connected to a balcony. Silently, I cut the wire strapping me to the poll, then I slipped inside.

It was dark when I got inside, so I snuck against the wall and listened, but somehow he still got behind me.

A chain tugged around my neck, and I tried my best to breathe, but to no avail. I clutched and clawed at my throat.

Air.

I needed air.

"When will you learn your manners Little Girl?" Seth questioned as he dug a knee into my back. I cried as one of the burns blistered, opening up to infection.

"Fuck off." I wheezed out, using all of my energy to topple forward and send Seth flying over my head. I managed to get the chain from around my throat, but stumbled as I tried to breathe.

He was back on me in seconds, pining me to the ground harshly. I couldn't breathe as he shoved his thumbs into my throat, couldn't do anything but try and stay calm. When he realized I wasn't fighting back, his grip lessened. I knew he had something else he wanted me to know, the thing was, I don't think I want to know what it is.

The chain was around my neck again, he pulled on it, and that's when I realized it was connected to the ceiling. He got off of me and stood back as he forced me to my feet. I had to stand on my tippy toes to even breathe shallowly, clutching at the chain the best I could.

Seth wandered around his room, turning the lights on so I could see him and he could watch me struggle. He smiled, a sharp grin on his face, but I wasn't in the mood for games anymore.

"It's such a shame, I wish you had chosen me over death, my lovely Hayden." He walked over to his bed, there the suitcase holding my viles sat. I winced as I tried to struggle a little bit harder. He popped the locks and opened the case, and I squirmed some more for air.

"Let me guess, these are the lovely antidotes to a toxin, but one of these are a poison as well, hm?" He looks at me, and I shiver in anticipation.

"You were going to trick me into drinking to poison, slip in the food or something like that, weren't you?" He said smoothly, like he was talking to a little child.

"Something...like that." I muttered.

"Ah, but see the whole problem is that, you don't look all too worried that I'll give you the poison, so that must mean all of these are the antidotes, hmm?"

"Well, they're ecstasy actually." I spewed, no point in hiding it now. Seth wiggled his eyebrows, and I cursed myself for saying that.

"I replaced them with something else, an antidote and a poison. Well now, which one is what? I know you've figured it out." He was getting great satisfaction from this, he grabbed the middle vile and walked over to me. I didn't struggle as he brought it to my lips, so he took it back and smirked.

"So that's that antidote, isn't it?" Then his knuckles traced my jaw, down my neck, and between my breasts.

He pulled out the hidden vile.

I cursed silently.

"Ah ha! I do believe we've found something." He smirked, shaking the vile in his hands. My eyes widened as I watched him pop the lid, doing my best to try and kick him, both my hands still at the chain trying to let me breathe.

He forced the liquid down my throat anyways, foam built up in my mouth as I choke on it, the bitter sting in my throat made me want to cry for the thousandth time that day.

My body felt limp.

I wanted to go to sleep.

Seth saw no reason to tie me up anymore I guess, because then he's letting the chain fall, and I drop to the ground limply.

My head hurts so much, my eyes are so heavy.

Sleep, I just need to rest for a little while-

He turned his back to me, so I staggered to my feet, but I was in no condition to fight. He looked at me as I threw the chain to the ground, amazed.

"Oh I see, you need this." He said, holding up the vile he had grabbed earlier. I clutched at my chest, breathing heavier, and much more ragged. "Well guess what?" He began, but then popped the lid.

I took a heavy step forward, eyes fixated on my salvation, then he downed the contents in one shot.

The pained and sore look on my face twisted, it snarled and twirled into a devious smirk as Seth caught on. He opened his mouth to accuse me, but before he even got one word out he began to wheeze, then toppled over trying to breathe. He began to convulse, and I knew.

It was finally over.

Still, I needed to rub it in, I needed to prove that I was the winner, so I limped over to him.

"See that's the difference between you and me Seth," I said, slamming my heel down on his jugular as he choked on his own spit. "I may be some mutt, but when I bite back, it's fucking lethal."

I smirked wryly, how ironic is it that knowing your enemy could actually be your greatest downfall? Seth knew I would hide the the poison in case I got caught, that's why he replaced the ecstasy in my car, he replaced them with vinegar. He was planning to fuck with my mind, make me think they were all poison or one of them was.

As it turns out, he didn't know about the Potassium Cyanide hidden underneath all the other viles, so his little mind game was completely ruined. He just so happened to take the one vile he shouldn't have, and it costed him his life.

I stumbled away, the room was spinning to fast for me to comprehend where I was going until I ran right into Seth's desk. I winced as I felt the puss leak out of my wounds, and I would've cried had I not noticed a list on the desk.

All three number codes, I looked up, they could probably be put into the wall there. I grabbed the paper, and wobbled over to the wall.

Let's see...

Room service, nope.

Morgue, nope.

Some chick whose name I can't pronounce, nope.

Ah, here we are.

Self destruct in twenty minutes.

I punched in the code, then made for the door. A big voice boomed through the loudspeakers, announcing the detonation. I hustle to the stairs the best I could, before letting myself roll down them and into floor 15's door. I winced again, clutching my side as I walked, through hall after hall, avoiding people as I went, until I found her room.

Two men were arguing outside of it, one was panicking and shouting they should forget the girl, the other was saying that they should stay to the end.

Whacko Jackos if you asked me.

With the best aim I could muster, I threw my opened switch blade and it hit the determined one in the back of his neck, while he was down I closed the distance and thrusted the blade in deeper. The other one locked eyes with me, and raised his gun.

"I dare you." I said, at barely an audible whisper.

The man stared me down, but dropped his weapon and ran instead. I made no other acknowledgement of him, and opened the door.

Lucy was sitting on her bed, clutching a broken chair leg to her chest. I laughed at that, only my daughter would rather grab a weapon over a stuffed animal.

"Miss Johnston?" Her tiny voice called out. I nodded and smiled as she ran up to me, and I even did the best I could to ignore the stab of pain when she fell onto me.

"Hey there Luce, we better get going, hey?" I said. She nodded and clutched my hand as we went for the door. However that plan was lost when I saw the herd of men with weapons stalk down the hall. I grabbed the gun that was on the floor before throwing Lucy back in the room and locking the door.

"Hurry Lucy, on the bed!" I seethed while shoving a dresser against the door. The men outside were banging and taking shots. I winced as a bullet grazed my shoulder, just shy of causing real damage.

"Lucky..." I muttered, before jumping with Lucy on the bed.

"Sides, I'm stuck, how's your part going?" I said to thin air, Lucy looked up at me, blinking curiously.

"It's not good Deni, there's too many humans, and I can't get any further, they've got my alt form on a platform that I can't get out of without damaging the building, and my holoform just won't last against their weapons."

I bit my lip, feeling blood run out of my mouth.

So this is it.

All that for what?

"Deni, listen, can you see a tall building with a flashing beacon on top of it?"

I blinked back the surprise, and gazed out the window, ignoring the men shooting a hole through the door for half a second. There was a radio tower just outside the window, so I wasted no time in responding.

"Yes..."

"I want you to jump out the window."

My heart just about stopped. We were how many floors from the ground? Jumping at this height, neither Lucy nor I would survive.

"I'll catch you." He tried to reassure, but my heart just about exploded.

"But Sides, if you drop us-"

"I won't drop you, Deni."

"But if you do we-"

"Trust me, Hayden."

My heart lept to my throat, out of the corner of my eye I could see the door was slowly crumbling. Lucy was curled against my side, trying not to cry, and I knew I had no choice.

We were going to die anyway.

"I trust you, Sideswipe."

Then I ran like a motherfucker towards the window, emptying my magazine as I shot at the glass. It broke half a second before I got there, and I lept with a screeching Lucy in my arms. Then we lost our momentum, and began our descent.

Oh God, we're really going to die.

Glass broke beneath us, and then Sideswipe came into view. He flew through the air, and at the perfect moment he transformed. His hands clutched us, wrapped around us, I got a good look at his optics. He was staring at me.

Then he transformed back into the Corvette, and we landed on the roof of the building next door, a parking lot.

Lucy stopped screaming, I winced in pain as I felt like I was having a heart attack. I looked to my daughter, she had passed out from all her screaming, but I couldn't blame the child, she was so small and fragile... I just couldn't blame her.

I turned to the steering wheel, and in the heat of the moment, I leaned forward and kissed the Autobot insignia.

"Thank you."

I kissed it twice more, before leaning my cheek against it.

"I owe you so much, Sideswipe."

The bot just chuckled, seemingly amused I was so enthralled with his actions.

"Anytime Little Lady. Let's get you two home."

Home, that sounded nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm so sorry for taking so long guys!<br>**

**I just suddenly had the writing blues on this story. **

**I'm not quite sure what happened, and I'm so sorry. **

**To all my reviewers, if I have any left, please tell me what you think! **

**I just kind of felt this chapter was a bit off, but I usually don't do this kind of gory stuff. **

**I thought out the torture for a very long time, and was trying to find a way to get it right.  
><strong>

**That sounds so wrong...  
><strong>

**Anyway, Question of the day!  
><strong>

**What do you think of Hayden as a Mother? What about her relationship with Sideswipe? Hmmmmmm? lol haha.  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Day That Unites Us

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 11**: _The Day That Unites Us  
><em>

* * *

><p>"She's going to wake up soon."<p>

I said as I leaned against the passenger seat. Lucy was laying on my lap, sleeping soundly at the moment. I deftly played with her hair, subtly aware that she was pressing against one of my wounds. We had made it past the border, Sideswipe had altered his form to hide me under a seat with Lucy, and we made it through no problem.

I winced when he had placed us back, but now we were in the midst of North Dakota.

"So what if she does?" Sideswipe's holoform asked, glancing over at me and smiling. "She's safe, and so are you Deni."

I shrugged, before looking down at my Lucy.

"What day is it?" I asked, not having kept track of the days lately.

"By the Human calender, it is May 6th, 5:30 pm."

I grin at Sideswipe, before getting another devious plan.

"Sides, how about a little side road trip?" I inquire, fully planning on winning this one. Sides looked to me as though I were alien (look whose talking!).

"You won't be able to last with those wounds Deni, if we could've we should've brought you to one of the local hospitals for treatment."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, though I knew he was right. I wonder if he knows what I'm thinking right now though...

"Ratchet can fix me, he can fix anything!" I teased.

"He's a medic, he's not Primus, Deni."

Huh, I've heard this line before...

"Please Sides? It's really important. Look, just take that detour right there, and then we can leave in a few hours." I said, pointing to an exit off of the freeway.

Sides looked out the windshield, and my heart drops as I think he's going to pass by, but he doesn't, and we head down the road. I grinned happily as I see a Walmart, a MacDonalds, and a Fun Zone.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>The Walmart wasn't crowded, even so people stared at me constantly. I didn't blame them though, I stood out like a sore thumb. My idea was to get in and get out as quick as possible, so I sped to the clothes section and grabbed a navy loose tank top, white jean shorts, and a pair of undergarments that weren't filthy.<p>

Next I went over to the cosmetics section and grabbed a travel sized shampoo and conditioner, before grabbing two small face cloths. On a side note, I bought some square bandages, and some medicated cream to put over my wounds.

After I paid for everything, I booked it to the bathroom, trying to ignore all the stares. Once inside, I checked for anybody in the stalls, no one was in there, so I locked the door and stripped down.

The world spun, so I leaned against the sink for support.

Just six more hours.

That's all I had to last.

Wetting the one towel, I put some of the shampoo on it and began to scrub the dirt and blood from my body, paying extra attention to my cauterized wounds. The puss was leaking out much more quickly now, it looked absolutely fowl. I had to look away, but cleaned it nonetheless.

After washing my hair, I used the second towel to somewhat dry me off, before going over to the hand dryer and used that instead. When I was finally done, I pulled on my brand new clothes before looking in the mirror.

I looked pretty sickly, my tanned face pale and clammy. My only worry was if Sideswipe noticed, but would he care? Lucy was too young to understand this, she would be fine.

For a moment, I left everything cave in, I let my emotion go and felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. Watching myself made it worse as I cried a little bit harder.

All that, I went through all that, and for what?

Lucy would never be mine.

I felt crummy, thinking of it that way, but it was the truth. Yet I'd do it again, and again and again. I'd do it until the end of time.

Just for my Lucy.

I debated punching the mirror as I steeled myself again, but figured I had a high enough wound count as it was. So I left the bathroom with a huff after dropping my dirty clothes into the garbage.

"You look really pretty Hayden." Lucy giggled as I walked out of the Walmart.

Lucy was standing with Sideswipe, holding his hand. She seemed to like him, as she wavered for his holoform to lean down towards her as she whispered in his ear.

When he stood back up, he had a very cheeky grin on his face.

"You look beautiful, Deni." He said, and I laughed, knowing that Lucy told him to say it. She giggled at his words, so I scooped her into my arms.

"Aren't you a cheeky one! Why thank you Sides, it is an honor to be called beautiful." I said, glancing at Sideswipe as Lucy played with my necklace. "Anyway, shall we continue the celebration?"

Lucy looked at me with wide, unknowing eyes.

"A celebration?" She murmured out. I grinned, and pointed over to the fast food joint and then the fun zone.

"First, we're going to eat until we're sick, then we're going to take some Pepto, and then we're going to run around and play in the fun zone until we're pooped, all in the name of our birthday!"

Did I ever mention one of the most ironic things about Lucy and I? We share the same birth date.

Sadly, it was also the day I lost her.

We went to MacDonalds, and to be honest I've never been so excited for fast food. I had avoided it for so long, but now I was _so_ hungry. I hadn't eaten since before Sideswipe and I left, which was almost three days ago now, and other than some rations that I found in my bag, I hadn't had anything.

I was completely and utterly _starving_!

We ordered one of everything on the menu, Sideswipe stayed behind to give us some bonding time. I wondered if he knew the significance of a birthday, but that floated out of my mind when Lucy began to talk.

"Say, how old are you today Deni?"

I took a savage bite of my burger.

"Look kid, once you hit twenty one, age is but a pain in your ass, never count past that." I paused when I saw her giggle. "But if you really wanna know, I'll be twenty eight," I looked around, as if making sure nobody was listening. "But you can't tell a single soul. I'm set that I'm nineteen and not a day older." I whispered with a wink at the end.

Lucy put her fingers to her lips, the five year old amazed with me for some odd reason.

We never did end up getting sick on the fast food, probably because I was so hungry, but we did run around in the fun zone for about a good three hours until it closed.

Finally, the sun was almost down, so subtly hinting to Sideswipe, we made our way over to an open field and laid on a blanket, looking up at the stars.

"So Lucy, tell me about your Mother and Father." I said, trying to imitate her Mother's English accent. Looking over, I caught Lucy making a face, and knew I would be entertained by what I would hear.

"Mom's mean, she wants me to dress up in dresses like the ones I put on my barbie dolls, and she never listens to me, and we never do things together. Daddy's always working, so we don't see each other that much, but when we do he tries really hard to be a good Daddy." She didn't seem very happy though, so I cuddled her closer to me and sighed.

"I've known your Daddy for a while. Your Mom may be a...a..." I cut out, not sure what to say.

"Jerkface?" Lucy offered. I laughed.

"Yeah, she may be a jerkface, and your Daddy may not see you a lot, but I know they both love you very deeply. Your Dad's always been awkward with love, he had to grow up with his elder sister, and she wasn't a very good role-model. Sometimes when you love someone sooooo much," I said as I squeezed her, making Lucy laugh. "You don't need them to tell you things, you just know."

"Deni, are you a bad person?" She asked so innocently, I couldn't lie to that.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you be a good person?" She asked, and I sighed.

"I don't think I can. I've done a lot of terrible things Loosey Goosey, I can't just forget them."

"Then can I become a bad person?" To this, I looked down at her with a perplexed gaze.

"Now why would you want to do that?" I questioned, but Lucy simply stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Mama says bad girls go to jail, are you going to jail?" I nodded deftly, not understanding where this was going. "So if Lucy was a bad girl, she could stay with Deni, right?"

I stared down at her in disbelief.

"Deni, you'll let me stay with you, right?" She hugged me tightly as my arms fell numb. "I wish you were my Mama."

I almost broke down crying there, almost.

They were frustration tears because I knew it could never work out.

They were pained tears because I feared what she would think of me when she finally understand the implications.

They were happy tears because even though I was never meant to know her, even though she was taken from me the day she was born, even though James had told her to hate me, even though she didn't know I was her actual mother...

I had won.

Lucy loved me.

Me.

Of all people, she chose me over her 'Mother'.

I smiled down at her, and hugged her back.

"Lucy, I love you, don't ever think that I don't. But it's because I love thiiiiiiiis much, that I would never allow you to be with me, because that is not where you belong."

"I love you Hayden."

"I know." I teased, knowing she wanted me to say it again. Lucy frowned at that. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Aren't you going to say it again?" She pouted. So I flipped her over and tickled her sides, making her burst out into joyous laughter.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

We ended up watching the stars until my Loosey Goosey fell asleep.

"We need to get you back to base Den, you aren't looking so good." Sideswipe's holoform said as he stood nearby us. I shook my head, raking my fingers threw Lucy's beautiful dirty blond locks.

"I'm sorry Sides." I said simply, he looked at me with curiosity, so I let Lucy lay down as I stand (Trying to hide how much it hurt to do so). We locked eyes, so I swallowed before explaining.

"It's amazing, isn't it? What we humans can do, huh?" I say, looking to the stars. "So strange, I never thought I'd get this far." Then my eyes locked onto his again. "Did you ever feel that way? Impressed you made it to now?"

Sideswipe smirked at me, shaking his head.

"Deni, this war has been going on for so long, it would be surprising if I never had one of those moments." Then he walked over to me, eying me closely. "You're temperature is rising, we should get you to Ratchet immediately." Sideswipe says, trying to usher me towards his alt form, but I shake his hand off of my shoulder.

"I'm not going back Sides, I already knew it was too late to save me when we left base." I tried to say without hinting how much pain I was in.

Everything just kept closing in around me, the world, my emotions, everything was against me right now and I felt so claustrophobic, like I needed an out, a fresh start.

I knew that there was only one way I was getting that.

Yet I couldn't ever bring myself to do it, to end it without purpose. How could people die without purpose?

I don't want to die.

I want to die.

Funny how one word changes everything.

Yet I'm a coward, I'm so scared.

"Hayden," Sideswipe says as he closes the space between us. "I promised to bring you both back, and I'm damn good at keeping promises." He was warning me, warning that he would force me into him is need be. I wondered how strong his holoform was, but decided that it didn't matter as I had nothing left in me after chasing Lucy for so long today.

"Sides you-" I barely got that out before a sharp undeniable pain broke out through me. I winced as I keeled over, panting heavily. Sideswipe tried to help me up but I kept on pushing his hand away.

"Lu-ucy...S-Save h-her...M-My-y...Lucy..." I collapsed, falling to the ground and choking on my own saliva.

There was no way Sideswipe was getting me to Ratchet in time. There was nothing he could do, so I let him carry me and Lucy towards his waiting alt form, making us curl up on the Passenger's seat.

The speed he was going at, I'm sure it was twice the limit, but as the corners of my vision began to dissolve, I knew that was nothing I could do, or anyone for that matter, to undo what I had already set in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Here's another chappy!<br>**

**This one's sort of like a bridge to bring on the next part, which will kind of be an introductory arc before I go on to the second movie arc! Woot! So after next chappy we get back into the T2! ROTF!  
><strong>

**Anyway, Question of the day!  
><strong>

**Can anybody tell me about Sunstreaker's personality? Life isn't making it easy to find info on him that isn't bull crap. If you find it PLEASE let me know! It is VITAL!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, and what's your favorite wake-me-up drink?  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 12: Saving Me

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 12**: _Saving Me  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next few times my eyes opened, nothing pieced together properly.<p>

One time, I could see the sky flying by me in a blur, but my lids were too heavy to keep open past that.

Then I was being lifted, I felt numb and cold as things were screaming all around me. They were just noises, barely audible but so very annoying.

Then my eyes blinked, and I could see the blur of somebody standing over me, the last time they opened my eyes locked with someone's blue orbs, before everything quieted down.

I was stuck in an eternal spiral of darkness, nothing wanted to work, and for a moment I thought this is what death was. I wondered if the scenery would change anytime soon, since this would get very boring for eternity.

Funny thing though, I never once felt scared about it.

I guess after worrying for five years straight about dying, I had tired myself out. There was nothing left for me anyways, nobody wanted me anymore. I had used myself up that last night, holding Lucy in my arms.

Then a strange fire ignited inside of me, burning from my core.

What's going on?

Am I not done yet?

What have I forgotten?

_"The most valuable thing life holds."_

My heart skipped a beat. Where did that voice come from? I thought I knew it, but then just like it came the voice left, and the only thing I remembered were the words it spoke.

What is it, this valuable thing I've forgotten?

Then my eyes snap open.

It's rather dark in the hangar, so dark that I don't have to adjust my eyes to the light at all.

Looking around, I found myself on a foam mattress, it must've been on one of the tables Ratchet works on, because the ground looked so very far away right now. I sat up, and tried to peer into the darkness-

Wait just a cotton picking minute!

My fingers fell to my once wounded abdomen, my eyes following, only to find whitened skin.

Completely healed.

I flexed my arm, and find nothing wrong with that either. However after sitting up for a few seconds I begin to feel drowsy, so I lied back down.

Questions start to buzz through my head, making everything worse.

Where's Lucy? How long have I been out? How did Sideswipe get me back in time?

Sideswipe.

He saved my life.

Again.

I really owed the mech, he was a really amazing Autobot in his own name. I decided at that point thanking him now would be better than later, so I carefully sat up, and look around for a button to lower the table. There is one, but it only lowers me half way, so I teetered off the edge and jump the rest. I tried to use the blanket as a parachute, it seemed like a good idea to escape in the movies, but it didn't work as well as I thought it would.

Landing in a heap, I stretched myself out to be sure I don't hit my head, before standing and wrapping the blanket around me. I'm slightly disturbed by the fact that I'm in one of those hospital gowns, but get over it quickly enough. I'm on a mission.

My 'Mission' takes me out the door, even though I bumped into just about everything getting to that point, and when that midnight breeze hit my face, I couldn't help but smile at it.

My hangar is where all the Autobots sleep, like guards though they never hear me when I sneak out or in, so I silently open the door and shut it behind me.

Inside, I can see just enough to maneuver around in the darkness. I can't count the cars, actually I can't tell whose who until they're almost in my face, but I can see Optimus and Ironhide both in stasis, along with the rest of the team. I don't bother counting the cars, or even thinking about any of them for too long because my eyes landed on Sideswipe.

The mech was in stasis, and I couldn't find it in me to wake him, but my legs couldn't find it in them to walk back to my bed (Forget how I'm getting back up to it...). So I, very carefully, clambered onto Side's front hood, and laid down.

My blanket kept me warm in my cold surroundings, but I felt as though Side's was warmer than anything else.

Eyes heavy, while tracing designs on his metal, I gave in to sleep.

* * *

><p>Something was hovering over me when my mind came to, but my eyes refused to open.<p>

Something in the back of my mind was telling me I was being watched meticulously, but I couldn't put two and two together, or even one and one quite frankly.

The only thing my mind was able to wrap around was how undeniably warm the floor was beneath me, it was warm and smooth, I nuzzled my cheek into it a little bit more. It was then that I noticed someone was talking above me. A conversation slowly marching into my thoughts as my brain began to understand the words.

"Hmph, so this is what organic Femmes look like? Not nearly as impressive as I thought they would be. All this time of you sending me messages about Earth, Brother, and it turns out to be a ratty thing." An unknown voice called out, I wondered who it was, nobody I knew. Did a new Autobot come to Earth? Must be, their speech definitely sounded synthetic, very much like the rest of the Autobots.

"Be quiet Sunstreaker, she's still sleeping." Sideswipe, dear old Sides was still thinking about my health. As big as his ego was, he was there when I needed him, especially if it was a flirting war to see who could last the longest without bursting into laughter. I really do need to say thank you to the silver mech sometime.

"What, are you, as the Organics call it, 'Whipped', ? By this thing?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath me flew back, making me sit up in reaction. I watched as a giant hand flicked the air where I had just been, had Sideswipe not gunned it backwards I probably would've been sent flying into a wall. I frowned at this, staring up at a large yellow robot. This one was a darker color than Bumblebee, but about the same size. I watched as he watched me, our eyes locked in a teetering war.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat in my still slightly asleep haze, though I'm pretty sure I heard the name Sunstreaker come from Sideswipe a moment ago- wait did he call Sideswipe his brother?

Sunstreaker knelt down on one knee, getting really close to my face. Sideswipe revved his engine in warning, but didn't move as his brother got up in my face. What made me more irritated is that this _Sunstreaker_ didn't understand the importance of _personal space_. A lesson I would make him remember for many years to come.

"I, Little Miss Organic, am Sunstreaker. The biggest, baddest robot in all of Cybertron. Nobody is better than me, so you better smarten up and show some respect." Why the nerve! Who does this little shit think he is? Queen Elizabeth? Fuck him!

I coughed, cleared my throat, then chuckled.

"Oh by all means, I beg for your forgiveness oh great Sunstreaker! However, since you are not on Cybertron, and since you are on _my_ planet, we play by my rules. And my rules say to-" I hesitated, trying to think of something clever that he'd understand without having to get him to look up by means of the internet, and thought of when Sideswipe and Ironhide had had a swearing fit one day. "-Go pull that metal rod out of your exhaust pipe, then go and frag with yourself in a mirror, because that's about the only person who gives a slag right now." I spat, before hopping off of Sideswipe, and walking for the door.

The second mech began to transform, the first beginning to burst with rage. Sideswipe was laughing when he got into his bipedal form, amused that I had insulted Sunstreaker.

"Why you-"

"Easy Brother, she's the most temperamental one of all the humans, leave her be." Sideswipe said, though it sounded more like a challenge than a warning.

I ended up walking back to my hangar, saying my round of hellos and thank yous to everyone respectively, Ratchet insisted I get another scan later in the week to be sure my vitals were all intact, but mentioned he had stabilized me for now. I thanked him especially, reminding him he saved my life as well and I owed him, before diving into a nice hot shower and some clean clothes...

Which lacked an actual shirt, so I was stuck with a black bra and skinny jeans, and fake moccasin-like shoes. Not exactly material I would like to prance around in, but I guess I could ask Alec for a shirt if need be. I stopped by the mirror in the bathroom, and stared at my scars for a moment, before trailing the slightly fainter line that went down the right side of my body, from my collarbone to the tips of my right hands fingers was all ever so slightly whiter.

It was because the skin would never tan.

Ever.

Because it wasn't real.

After mulling over my battle scars in my head, I walked back out to find Alec bent over Jolt. He seemed to be hard at work, so instead of disturbing him, I looked over to see Optimus was next in line, waiting ever so patiently in his alt form. I smiled and waved him over to my work station.

"Boss Man! Over here!" I grinned as he rolled up, but frowned when he didn't pull in to the small makeshift box of sheets that were hanging to keep any sudden squirts of liquids from flying around.

"It is good to see you are doing well Hayden, but I'm afraid your body will not be able to handle the pressure of your usual routine yet." Optimus informed me, and for a moment I felt down trodden, no more working on cars? Not for a while, until I got my 'strength back up', however long that might take. Which, with my luck, might takes weeks.

I sighed, before shrugging and planning on walking away, but Optimus continued.

"I am not here for any repairs Hayden," He began as I looked to him. "I'm actually here for you."

His door opened, and I took that as my cue to enter. With a grin on my face, we left the hangar, and off we went.

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to be rude or anything Op, especially with how polite you've been, but I have to say that Sunstreaker is a total asshole, you sure he's not a Deceticon in disguise?" I questioned as we hit the open road. Optimus gave off a chuckle, and I watched as the steering wheel swayed back and forth with Optimus' movements.<p>

"I can assure you Sunstreaker is not a Decepticon. However he is a great asset to have on the battlefield, so I say with a little dismay that you may have to 'put up' with his antics for the time being."

"Damn." Was all I muttered, but I knew the topic was about to change.

"Now Hayden, I am certain you know that was not what I called you out here for today." The Big 'Bot said, and I sighed while flipping some hair out of the way.

"Of course not, I'll go on assumption and say it has something to do with Lucy?" I questioned, but was surprised by his answer.

"No, it is actually to do with your body."

I froze at that, not sure how to reply, so I just nodded for him to go on, which Optimus did do.

"When Ratchet first scanned you nearly a month ago, he found that part of your body is artificial. He did not comment on it because the time was not right, however after seeing your challenge and reaction to your recent encounter with Genta Corporation, and not to mention the clear difference in your skin tone, I believe an explanation is in order."

The truck went silent for a moment, Optimus seemed to realize he was treading on thin ice with this one, so he let me sort through my thoughts. I bit my bottom lip, and looked out the window in contemplation.

"I know I owe it to you, but it's a very, deeply personal story. It was the first time I had trusted someone and it backfired on me, it was the first time I had been tricked so easily, and it was the first time I ever thought I was going to die." Something in me began to panic, and I prayed Optimus would understand.

"I will tell you, someday, but not today, please? I'm very sorry Optimus, but this is the one memory I want to bury." I pleaded, to which Optimus stopped and opened his door for me. I stared out it before hopping out and watching him transform. When he stood at his full height...I dunno, something about the way the sun hit him, it made him seem so...so...Precious. Valuable, those words didn't describe it right.

It was like when you lost your puppy, you don't realize how much you love it until it's gone, but Optimus isn't gone, or was he? Is this like a protective shell around him right now?

It occured to me that he was lowering his hand, to which I stood on, holding his fingers for support as he raised me to eye level. I looked to him, but he was looking out at the rising sun. I followed his gaze, and somehow felt relaxed by it, the tension in my shoulders leaving just by some stinking sunrise, go figure.

"Hayden, I can understand your concern, and I will honor your request," For now, repeated in the back of my mind. "But please understand." I looked to him, and he smiled at me.

"I will never judge you."

A beaming smile stretched across my face at that, and I reached an arm out, motioning for me to get closer to his face. He raised me right up to his shoulder, and being a bold lady that I am, I gave his cheek a hug and one big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Big Man, I knew you'd understand."

He smiled at me, albeit surprised by my actions, and we stood there, watching the sunrise together.

* * *

><p>I soon realized that Sunstreaker's presence wasn't just grating my nerves, but everybody else's but Sides and Alec's.<p>

It started two days after my little talk with Optimus, Lennox came up to me and explained that we would be moving our main HQ to Diego Garcia soon, within the week. At first I was all 'woot woot! How sun all the time!', but then I realized to get away from Sunstreaker I'd have to swim over twenty miles of sea just to get the the next Island.

Fuck me.

We were all supposed to be packing, but somehow Sunstreaker had conned Sideswipe into being mischievous, and they locked onto a pranking target.

Me.

It wasn't funny to say the slightest, especially because most of their pranks involved physical harassment at some point. The first time I was leaning over some blue prints to a Cybertronian arm, one that Ratchet had lent to me to check out, studying it, when suddenly _snap_ went my thong.

Oh my God, if they knew how much that hurt and how awkward it was, I bet they wouldn't have done it. I turned around in time to see them both snickering at me, but I knew Sideswipe was the one to do it since this tiny tweaser like extension was coming out of one of his fingers. I rolled my eyes, boys, amateur boys at that, pulled my pants up to cover the straps and continued to work.

The time past, but their pranks only ceased when Optimus caught on. I have to admit I was surprised to find that Sideswipe used to do this all the time, apparently he and his brother were rather mischievous little things before.

"Okay boys! Somebody's gotta be next!" I called, filling the bucket up with cool but not too cold water. Currently I was giving everybody a bath before we all shipped over to NoMan'sLand.

Arcee, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, and Ratchet had been cleaned by me and Alec, who was currently calling it quits. The only ones left were the eviler twins and Optimus, but I couldn't say I wanted to clean any of them other than the Big Boss Man anymore.

"Don't let them get to you Hayden, Sideswipe is just happy to have his brother back." Optimus explained. I hesitated for a second, looking at the two mechs playing around in the distance.

"Were they always like this? Playful I mean?" I asked as I went back to scrubbing him, my bikini and hair absolutely soaked as it was, it wasn't getting any easier with Optimus being so tall even in his alt form.

"Yes," The big 'bot sounded tired when he answered, as though it were a rigorous memory. I could remember when Grey and I used to be like that, and smiled. "They've always been like that, though they do settle down after a while."

"Hmm." I was already lost in thought about my own brother, about how I couldn't do anything for him other than hurt him more. Looking to the two brothers, I grinned.

I would never wish that for anybody, good or bad.

The perfect song came to mind, and I just couldn't resist singing.

"Wie kann ich büßen, Bruder mein?  
>Wie kann ich erwarten , dass du vergibst?<br>Haftend an der Vergangenheit, vergoss ich Blut  
>Zerstörte deine Chance zu leben."<p>

I gently scrubbed Optimus down who seemed to be enjoying the attention as I kept at it.

"Trotz der Regelkenntnis zahlte ich nicht  
>Wie bring ich deinen vertanen Atem zurück?<br>Mein Unwissen kostete dich,  
>Ein Heil für den Tod gibts nicht."<p>

Adding on some rust inhibitor, I made sure I had gotten every nook and cranny of the darling truck, before taking a second to stretch and admire my handy work.

"Schöne Mutter, sanft und süß,  
>Einst warst du fort, und wir nicht ganz<br>Vor Jahrn griffen wir nach dir  
>Zuletzt sollte ‚s nicht sein."<p>

I set to work on hosing the big man off, being gentle and making sure not to let the water be too hot or too cold.

"Und wie kann ich büßen?  
>Für alles was ich von dir nahm?<br>Ich führt dich mit verzweifeltn Träumn  
>Mein Bruder ich war ein Narr."<p>

"Wein nicht für die Vergangenheit, Bruder mein  
>Weder du noch ich sind frei von Schuld<br>Nichts kann unsere Taten löschen  
>Unser Weg wär derselbe."<p>

"Wie kann ich erwarten dich falsch zu heißen?  
>Wie dir meine Taten vorwerfen?<br>Wir und unsre Wünsche waren Narrn  
>Bei dem zu nahem Flug zu der Sonne."<p>

Brothers, they can do the darnest things to you. Optimus didn't question, in fact I bet he was translating it as I sang it, and motored away once I had completed my hose down on him. Forgetting the rest of the song, I watched in surprise as Sunstreaker approached me first. Hand on my hip, I watched him transform.

Truth be told I had never seen his alt form, and wasn't overly surprised to see it was a Corvette as well. Only this one was a bit more...classic car style? I suppose. The Stingray always looked different than any other car to me. Sunstreaker's alt form was a Corvette ZR1, and god damn sexy.

"Well," I began as he slowed to a stop in front of me. "At least you've got good tastes." I said casually, double checking to be sure the water wasn't too cold or hot.

Sunstreaker scoffed, as if the fact was so obvious. I just liked hearing him sound so much like a teenager, making me laugh on the inside.

"Damn straight, I've got to be the best looking 'bot here!" For some reason, when he said that, it felt like he was joking with me instead of being completely serious. It made me wonder why he was being friendly, but more importantly his statement had me thinking as I walked over to him and began to hose him down.

"Well Sun," I said as I got into his wheel wells, making sure not a speck of dirt missed my eyes. "To be honest as far as I'm concerned, I can't speculate on that, seeing as we humans are far more attracted to our fleshy selves than large angular metal bodies. So in other words, compared to Johnny Depp and George Clooney, y'all are nothing!" I teased, scrapped dirt out of his tires.

"It's funny you say that," Sunstreaker said, revving his engine as he seemed to be liking my touch. I stored away that mental note for later. "Because I was thinking the same thing."

This made me laugh, wondering inside what he was getting at.

"What do you mean Sunny Bunny?" I taunted, making the engine revving much louder in annoyance instead of pleasure, making me giggle.

"What I mean is that you fleshies are very different in structure than us, yet I must admit some of you have more interesting structures than others." I hesitated in that moment, trying to think over what he was saying.

More interesting structures? Oh, so he was basically saying that even aliens think certain people are hot, hehe looks like beauty really is a universal tool. That probably would promote beauty products, for young girls to put on make up and look a certain way, but I just couldn't see the good in that.

"They're probably caked with make up Sun, it's not always natural beauty." I said as I completely his initial cleaning, now came for the soap. Decidedly, Alec had taken care of Ironhide so I would stay a bit dryer, because I had a staircase for when I cleaned Boss Man so that I wasn't crawling all over him, and the other Autobots weren't very wide, so reaching them from all angles was easy. Yet I had a haunting feeling I was going to end up drenched by the end of Sunstreaker's bath.

"Make up? Why use such a thing, what's the use?"

I shrugged, and began to scrub all of his hood, thinking aloud.

"It's suppose to make us look prettier, but I honestly could care less. If somebody only looks at me when I look fake, what do you think they'll think when I look real? Sure I might be prettier, Hell maybe I might be damn gorgeous! But why bother? Make-up has to come off eventually. Hmm, think of it as getting... A new coat of paint, but then all the femme bots take it a step further and begin to put all this extra stuff on. It might make them beautiful, damn sexy even, but at the end of the day all that gunk has to come off eventually or be reapplied, and all you're doing is proving there's no such thing as natural beauty anymore."

The human race prides itself on looks way too much, part of me hoped his race did too so that maybe even a sociopath like him would understand. Yet a part of me prayed it wasn't like that, that it was just something humans did. In my eyes, I wanted to see the Autobots as special, otherworldly, people who didn't pride themselves on looks, rather on what really matters. Raw talent, intellect, charisma, endurance, speed. All these things we humans have forget are important in life after university, unless we played in major leagues.

"It's sad Sun, I wish people could see the ugly they are creating." I frowned, thinking back to my years in highschool. "It seems to hit girls the hardest, they're pushed to look a certain way, and when they don't they're outcast. They're told they have to have a certain shape, height, hair color, have to have long lashes and full lips, have gorgeous curves and long hair, they can't be too athletic or too heavy, and the worst part is these girls are trying to change their bodies when they aren't done growing. It completely destroys some of them, their confidence is always at an all time low."

"Let me guess, this is all some way for us to bond? Are you gunna tell me all about your highschool troubles?" Sunstreaker taunted, but for some reason it felt like he wasn't trying to make me stop. He seemed genuinely curious with humans and their day to day struggles.

" Not exactly," I laughed I was in highschool, I was always a little too different to have too many friends. Middle school was the worst because that was when most of the boys figured out they had a dick between their legs and what they could do with it." I rolled my eyes at all the testosterone filled kids giggling like school girls. "And girls were freaking out because their menstrual cycle was starting and their body was changing. Usually around that time people did the most experimenting. They learned what drugs were and tried them, and alcohol, and began their findings of sex."

"Sounds like you've had your time around." Sunstreaker teased, so I slapped his back tire while I stood up.

"No, actually I wasn't interested in drugs, or sex. I tried to sneak a beer from my Mom's stash, damn she got me. She told me, 'Alright, you want to drink, let's sit down and drink.' and then we sat down with a beer each. I finished mine, and she put another in front of me, and another, and another. She wouldn't let me leave, and I drank until I puked. Needless to say I was steering clear of alcohol for a while after that. I had another fascination at the time."

I grinned, grabbing the hose from the ground and began to wash him off.

"I had become obsessed with cars. My Dad had brought me home a Camaro, completely in pieces. He said if I could put it back together again, I would have earned it and wouldn't have to pay a cent on it except for gas. Which was a pretty awesome deal back then."

Then I dropped the hose, and began to stretch. "'Kay Sun, you're all clean!" Just as I said that, the mech shook his whole frame like a dog would. He successfully cleared all the water from his body...and splashed it all onto me. I squeaked out as the cooling water drenched me, I had foreseen this though, and wasn't all too impressed nor surprised.

"You're pretty funny Fleshy, and not bad at massages." Sunstreaker teased one last time before gunning it out of their before I could turn the water onto cold and spray him. "You little shit." I muttered, not impressed as I shed my black T shirt, and drenched jean shorts. Thankfully I had known I would be soaked some time during the day, and wore a black bikini with boy short bottoms. I undid my ponytail, letting my hair dry in the slight warm breeze.

Sideswipe rolled up next to me, and I gave him a long look. When he didn't say anything, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hose. Double checking the temperature, I began to hose him off. He didn't utter a word as I cleaned off his wheel wells and lights. It was only when I grabbed the sponge from the bucket that he said anything at all.

"Are you angry with me?" I hesitated mid step when he said that, and looked down at him curiously.

"Ummm, should I be?" I asked, honestly a little bit confused. Sides seemed to shudder as I scrubbed the sponge across his hood, one of his ticklish spots so to speak.

"You gave me dirty looks today, and you haven't talked to me in almost a week." He said it so hesitantly, like I had a firecracker about to ignite under my ass, so I stopped scrubbing him and sighed, sitting down on the ground in front of him. Looking away, I tried to find something else to focus on, something other than the frustrating mech.

"It's not you Sides- well actually I am a little pissed you and Sunny are acting like shits- do you know how much it hurts to have your underwear snapped like that? Stop doing it! But... I guess it doesn't have anything to do with you..." I sighed again, leaning my head against his bumper.

"What's the matter Den?"

It's funny, he doesn't have to say much to get me thinking, he doesn't have to do much to make me feel better, and in that moment, I wanted to lay all my cards on the table, to tell him how I felt.

"I'm upset. I'm upset that after so long apart, you and Sunny are hitting it off great. I guess I'm...I'm jealous. My own brother hates me, and no matter how much I want us to be best friends again, it'll never happen. I'm really pissed off because since Sunny came here, you've been pissing me off by doing stupid things, with and without him. I'd never want you to stop though, because when I was with my brother, we did crazy stupid things all the time, and I loved doing those insane things because it was with my brother. I'd never expect you to chose me over him, and I would be pissed if you did, not saying you would but y'know, just saying. He's your brother, and although he's a shit, I can see you guys love each other, and I think that's beautiful that you still have that relationship after such a long time apart."

When I lifted my head, Sideswipe moved a little closer until he was almost running me over, and I smiled as I leaned against him again.

"Hayden," Oh great, when he starts with Hayden it usually means I'm in deep shit, but his tone made me want to listen. "Sunny and I have our differences, we fight, it's what brothers do. Mechs do so even more, but do realize if family was all that mattered, I would have never come to Earth. We are all apart of this war, we all have to challenge ourselves. I'm happy Sunny is here because it's a clink of relaxation time. Besides..."

He trailed off as I looked up at him, raising my brows curiously. His engine gave a very soft rev, almost unheard.

"If I had never come to Earth, there would be many people I would've regretted not meeting. People like Lennox, Epps, and you too Hayden. I would've regretted never meeting any of you."

I liked this Sideswipe, he wasn't all mushy and gushy like some humans I knew, but he did have sensitivity in him, something his brother lacked. It made me smile, and for some reason, my heart felt lighter.

The cards were on the table, but nobody stood up and walked away.

"I'm glad too," I began. "I'm not this perfect little human, in fact I think Lennox was right, I do have a life sentence, now it's probably times twenty, but if I had done anything different, I probably wouldn't have met any of you. I would've regretted never meeting Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet, Arcee, Ironhide, Optimus, and you Sides, I would've regretted my entire life if I hadn't met any of you. Oh yeah, and thank you, for saving my life multiple times, I owe you the most Speedster." With that, I left a small kiss on the insignia on the end of his hood, before standing up.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Here's another chappy!<br>**

**This one's sort of like a bridge to bring on the next part, which will kind of be an introductory arc before I go on to the second movie arc! Woot! So after next chappy we get back into the T2! ROTF!  
><strong>

**Well since all but one person flaked on giving me answers as to what Sunstreaker's personality is like, and considering the internet hasn't been my friend lately, I'ma just gunna wing it. I think Sunny and Sides would be very much like two other characters I know...only robotic...and so you might notice some change in Deni/Sides chemistry. Well part of that is because Sunny is there and I know a couple people might get mad at Sides...don't get mad, we all do it lol. There will be ups and downs, but this chappy if mostly centered on Sunny for a reason.  
><strong>

**Anyway, Question of the day!**

**Should Sunny and Deni be friends, enemies, Frienemies, FWBs? DO TELL!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, and do you guys watch anime? Or do you have a fav TV show?  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 13: Ten Second Breather

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 13**: _Ten Second Breather  
><em>

* * *

><p>It's been three months since we moved to the Diego Garcia.<p>

I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it though. Because the Diego Garcia was an island, I was allowed to freely roam anywhere except the docks. Nothing was off limits anymore really, so me and Alec spent our free time racing around, playing in the sea and sand. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe often spent time bugging us, or joining in, but it was alright because it was fun.

I had gone back out of my shell again, I felt so exposed yet liked it.

However, all serenity cannot last.

In the past three months over three Decepticon activities had been located, all in different areas around the globe. The last one was in Shanghai, the whole crew had been sent out, and I had a nervous feeling about it. Each time they left, I feared not all of them would come back. It was usually then that I got agitated quickly, since almost everybody was off the base then, just me and Alec along with a few guards to be sure we didn't leave, and maintenance workers were left. I often felt a little jittery, and was starting to get the bad habit of biting my nails.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any nail left to bite now.

My head hurt, and the day drug on as I tried to busy myself with my studies. Ratchet had offered me a severed arm of one of the Decepticons, and asked me to analyze it and see what I could find. So I shut myself out from everyone, even Alec, and worked long and hard on it for the week that the team was gone.

I must say once I got going, I couldn't stop. I simply had to keep going, fascinated by my findings. Parts of the body looked like they were oxidizing, but from what I could see the Cybertronians didn't rust because of our atmosphere. So what was it? To me, it looked like an infectious disease, and from the way that Ratchet made it clear no Autobot should go near it, I believed I was right.

Extracting the rust was easy, breaking down all the Earthly substances from it wasn't. Izzy, my darling computer, was acting up lately, her voice control and even basic functions not wanting to work, making the job that much more strenuous. However I did get it done, reading out all the components, and wasn't surprised to find several unknown elements locked inside of it. I wrote down their compounds, formation, and even reactions to other things, before I took a blow torch and broke off a piece of the arm's metal.

I watched with fascination as I dropped the metal under a microscope, stuck a small amount of rust on it, and marveled as the rust slowly ate away at the metal. It took two days from the small one inch square to be eaten, but that was still so fast! I quickly separated the rest of the rust from the metal after that, finding that the rust did nothing to the glass of the viles I placed them in. From there, I experimented more.

Ratchet had been quite accommodating when it came to research, he seemed to understand my desire to learn, but I had sworn no other humans would ever see this, which is why there is a self destruct button hidden in the room, so that everything would be destroyed if they barged in and demanded the research.

Anyway, I had asked for a few Cybertronian samples, just Energon and for a translation of their language, which was in Izzy (and currently unavailible because she kept malfunctioning, so I had to use a back up laptop). I watched as the Energon had an explosive reaction with the rust, the liquid being absorbed at an alarming rate compared to the metal. I jotted down those notes and continued to research. I highly doubt any average person would be able to understand my writing, mostly because it was written backwards (A clever idea I stole from Leonardo Da Vinci) with a few letters mixed up. The key was in my head, never written down, so that if I died so did all of my information.

Still, I was completely engrossed as I pricked my finger, watched as my blood, and even my skin, was eaten away by the rust. There had to be an element that could stop it, but what? I went hunting through everything, and was amazed by my answer. H2O2 turned out to be a stabilizer for such a thing, which left me gobsmacked yet proud.

Such a simple solution...

I went back to the metal, doing other research, mostly on its design, storing it in the laptop as a blue print, before ripping it apart and testing each piece on an element. My findings kept on getting stranger as I found when I added Energon to the Cybertronian metal, it followed the liquid around the table, trying to connect to it. It made sense that the thing would actively shift as the Autobots did all the time, but to do it without any initiative...come to think of it, how did the Autobots do what they did?

I took a closer, in fact as close as cloase can get, look at the metal, and nearly gasped.

The metal...it was alive.

It was moving.

Little tiny organisms, much like that on us, were moving around, actively growing and shrinking. When I moved a drop of Energon near it, the organisms shifted to follow it. I watched, unaware of anything else as I played with the foreign substances.

From my understanding of the Cybertronian structure, they could alter their bodies because they knew how to control these small organisms, but it couldn't be something they learned, it had to be something they all knew from creation, how else would they do it so naturally. I put my studies away, deciding not to think so much. These creatures were a true enigma, a contradiction to themselves. Every time I found out something new to them, thought I had a lead, I found another thing that contradicted and reversed my idea.

I was going in fucking circles with this, I doubt anybody would understand them anytime soon.

Time, time is the only thing I needed, that and some guidance from Ratchet every now and then. To the plus, I learned something very interesting, and I hoped it would come in handy, perhaps I could help Ratchet build a few weapons in the near future, my understanding of the dangers to Cybertronians was growing substantially.

If only my knowledge of aiding them would grow too.

There was loud movement outside of my specialized room, and it made me grin. The Autobots were back, hopefully all of them. I ventured outside, locking the door behind me with a key I had chained around my neck. Lennox had given me permission to remove the other necklace, and instead a tracking device was implanted into my skin. it was easier to ignore than that large necklace, and felt better when I walked around.

Most of the soldiers were accustomed to my presence now, not that it mattered. I looked like a total grease monkey, wearing overalls, work boots, and my hair up with a bandanna and ponytail that was way too messy. Grease literally coated me in some spots, a few cuts hear and there from working with the metals, and an old burn running down my left arm from when I futzed around with the blow torch too much. I never got too hurt though, it was me, too hurt would mean I can't move my limbs anymore.

The Autobots were all getting off of the plane, casually rolling out like they didn't just go away for almost a week. I smiled, my anxiety dying when I counted all of them were there. Walking into hangar four, I spotted Alec as he too prepped himself for repairs. He waved slightly and I waved back as the Autobots rolled inside the building.

"'Kay 'bots! Pick a bay! Any bay!" I hollered, watching as they all chose their own bay one by one. Alec and I began to get to work on setting up sheets in between each of them, before starting on opposite ends. At my end the first was Optimus, and I had to whistle, he had the most gouges that he's had in a long time.

"Whoa Boss Man, hard time out there?" I asked as I walked around, giving an assessment. He seemed to relax as I rubbed a few simple mud stains out though, which made me a little more conscious about how weary he really was.

"I'm afraid so, but it is not the Decepticon that is making me desire stasis, it is more the warning he gave." Even his voice sounded tired, so I decided to be the nicest mechanic I could be and be gentle to him as I began my work.

"Tell me all about it Boss Man, I'll listen."

And so he did, he told me about the frustration he had with the Decepticons coming out into the public, about how the jerk had warned him that 'This is not you're planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again.' and so forth with all of this until I was practically finished buffering him and all that was left was the paint job.

"You know what Boss Man? You need a rest, in fact I'll talk to Lennox about giving you guys a breather, you all deserve it, so don't you dare move a single gear while I go talk to him."

Optimus revved his engine out of reluctance, but even that was half hearted, the pour mech looked positively worn to the gears! I just had to do something, whenever I felt like I was going to melt I simply up and ran, hid away on some deserted beach nobody could find without a map, and finally after I either ran out of supplies or felt better, I would go back. These guys didn't have that option though, they were stuck here.

"Hayden, as much as I appreciate the offer, I simply cannot 'take a break' right now."

Smirking lightly, I patted his hood.

"That, Big Man, is where you are wrong." I stepped out of the makeshift room, and looked to the Autobot next to Optimus. Of course it was Ironhide, so I waved to him and grinned. "Ironhide, be a doll would ya and don't let Mister workaholic leave? He's trying to argue with me and hasn't realized he'll lose ultimately."

Ironhide revved his engine, but otherwise made no sign he'd heard. It was good enough for me though, but before I left to talk with Lennox, I walked down the line to see how Alec was doing.

Clearly things were hitting a rough patch between Alec and Sunstreaker. I don't know why, but they seemed to get along fairly well, all things considered. I found out very quickly that Sunstreaker hates being called Sunny, and he only dealt with it to further piss me off. I found it funny how once we touched down it Diego Garcia, Sunny old darling practically bitched me out about calling him by said name, which was actually really funny to me and only fueled my desire to piss him off.

Alec was currently glaring at Sunstreaker, brow curved into a huge groove, the boy had gained some muscle and weight since we had began to work for the military almost a year ago, but he still had also gained a rather pissy nature towards anyone but me (mostly because I kicked his ass whenever he tried to be one) and Ironhide and obviously Prime. It all started when Sunstreaker got here, which made me wonder what he had done to Alec.

"Aww, what'sa matter Sunshine?" I cooed, enjoying the fact that Sunstreaker revved his engine very loudly at me.

"For the last slagging time! Don't fragging call me SUNSHINE!" Yet the only thing his tone did as he said this was make me want to laugh. Sunstreaker had turned out to be exactly what I thought he was, the opposite of his twin in many ways. One of them was his willingness to co-op with 'Fleshies', because we were very easily damaged.

Whatever happened to the somewhat niceness on the tarmac?

Gone, right out the fucking window.

I placed a hand on my hip as I watched the yellow bot seethe at me. Then I realized what the problem was.

"Oh, did darling Alec use the wrong color for your paint job?" I asked, sounding curious.

"Yes! It's five shades too dark! It looks just awful!" Sunstreaker complained as I gazed at the big splotch of sunset yellowish orange on his driver's door. Then I looked to Alec, who was taking a fit for being insulted. God only knows what Sunstreaker could come up with, he was almost as bad as my Dad when he got on a roll.

"Well, there is a solution." I said, giving Alec a smirk. He looked to me and seemed to be understanding what I was thinking, as we both creeped forwards.

"I guess we'll just have to amputate the door!" Alec said, making Sunstreaker gun it backwards faster than I thought he could. I could hear, just barely over his revving, Sideswipe laughing next door. I patted Alec's shoulder, gave him a good luck wink, before passing over to Sideswipe.

"Hey bud, everything going good?" I asked, leaning against his hood, he didn't even look like he went anywhere.

"All good Little Lady, but try not to freak Sunny out too much, he'll get his revenge one way or another."

I laughed before giving his hood a goodbye kiss, even though he looked good, Sideswipe sounded really tired too. Was Sunstreaker the only one with way too much energy on their hands?

"Alright, I won't, but I gotta go and talk to Lennox, but I'll be back."

His engine revved as I left the hangar in search of Lennox.

"Lennox!" I called when I spotted the Major talking things over with another soldier out on the tarmac. He looked up to me, before saying one last word to the soldier and walking over. When we were close enough, we both stopped.

"What's up? Everything going okay?" He asked, and I nodded wearily.

"Everybody's in pretty decent shape except for Optimus, whose not too bad actually, but well." I sighed, not sure how to sugar coat it. "They're tired Lennox. Dead tired. Even Sideswipe is! Look you don't have to stop the whole finding Decepticons thing at all, but stop the training and meetings, just for today and tomorrow, will you? You need a break too." I added the last part as he finally let me see just how tired he actually looked.

He was quiet for a moment, so I let him think it over, but then he sighed and I knew the answer.

"You've got today. Do what you can to get them to relax, I'll haul all the troops out, we've got a ceremony for everyone who didn't make it back today too. You can use the fifth hangar if you need it, but other than that there's not much I can give you."

I nodded, and gave him a firm grip on his shoulder.

"I understand, thank you Lennox, you deserve a rest too though, okay?" He nodded to that, and I smiled before walking to the fifth hangar. This one wasn't used currently, it was more of a recreational center for the Autobots that never became as such, so the whole damn thing was empty. I opened the door and walked around, seeing what I had to work with. The whole thing was open, a lifted walkway on the wall which would be good for communication, two Autobot sized lounging chair-like tables that seemed to have human sized remotes to them, and a rather large area, large enough flat area to fit all of the Autobots in comfortably.

Perfect.

Casually walking back to my hangar, I gave a whistle, making Alec turn his head and Skids and Mudflap stop arguing.

"Alright Femme and Mechs, how about we all have a trip to the spa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Here's another chappy!<br>**

**Yeah, so I kind of didn't have fun with this chappy... IDK it was just a filler really... nothing important at all...Next chappy should be a nice info filled chappy, and then we get right into the second movie.  
><strong>

**So yeah, THANK YOU for the feedback! OMF I thought I was going to crash and burn...and well unfortunately I'm very lazy and won't be re-writing Sunny's character properly until after I'm done the story. Then I'll probably go back and rewrite the whole thing just to y'know, fix grammar, plot holes, all that good stuff.  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, last chapter I used a German song, in English it is called 'Brother' and is from an anime I watched called Full Metal Alchemist. It's actually a bangin' song, it was made by the the creator of FMA too I believe, so all credit goes to them! Yeah sorry I forgot to put that!  
><strong>

**Also, I suddenly realized I don't really like the second movie...idk, just everything seems too easy so...Ima gunna screw around with it for a bit and think on it...  
><strong>

**And I forgot to say the chapter I based on a poem I wrote (and recently found) when I was ten (and obsessed with romance stories to the max) if anybody would like to know it, review and I'll put it in the next author's note!  
><strong>

**Please review? I'm getting kinda skiddish since I went from getting eight to fifteen reviews per chapter to 3...it's a little discouraging...am I doing something wrong?  
><strong>

**Oh, and am I putting enough Sides/Deni moments in? More fluff? Less fluff?  
><strong>

**So...**

**Question of the day!**

**Should Optimus be like a good ol' Big Daddy Prime? I could totally see it! ^.^ Or a lover? Friend? OMG GUYS!  
><strong>

**...IDK...  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, and do you guys have a favorite sport?  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 14: So Bad It's Good

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Light The Spark<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Light the Spark- Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi <em>

_Transformers- (Hasbro)_

**Chapter 14**: _So Bad It's Good  
><em>

* * *

><p>"..And then I flipped over him and grabbed my blade, slicing him right down the middle!"<p>

I had to giggle a little bit, despite the subject being pretty heavy and dangerous, the way Sideswipe was talking reminded me of a five year old getting their first Hot Wheels toy and explaining to their parents all the tricks it could do.

"Sides, you kill me, y'know? You pull off awesome stunts out there, but if I need a hand around the base you're nowhere to be found."

Sideswipe wiggled a little under the dry cloth under my hand as I scrubbed his hood, a ticklish spot at the strangest for times. Sideswipe was the first to go through the Deni/Alec Extrodinary Autobot Wash.

Or in other terms, he was the guinea pig for the others.

Sadly for Jolt, so was he. Alec and I split up into two teams. I got Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Optimus, and Arcee. Alec got Ironhide, Jolt, Ratchet, Skids, and Mudflap. The others were parked nearby mine and Alec's set up, though they all leaned away at some of the contraptions spewed about.

"Hehehe what can I say Little Lady? I'm good at what I do." Sideswipe said casually, to which I rolled my eyes and then got down on my back. I wanted to be sure his undercarriage was clean too, though I had never cleaned underneath before. All of these guys deserved to be brand spankin' new clean!

"Yeah yeah, just don't roll on top of me babes." I muttered, but actually squeaked in surprise when he lurched forward a foot or two. He missed my hand by several feet, but it still made me roll away and stand quickly.

"Sides!" I warned, but by the way his engine was growling, I had a feeling the movement was my fault.

"Sorry Den," He said, though his voice sounded far off, like he was talking to the next planet or something. "I'm just not used to any femme touchin' me like that." He said hoarsely.

God I might've tripped and fell over, had I not already dropped to my knees and gone back to work. Did I do something dirty to him? Clearly not, because none of the Autobots reacted oddly, was it like somebody tickling your stomach? Curiosity got the better of me then.

"What did I do?" I asked softly, continuing my work. Sideswipe's engine growled a bit more, would it be bad to say I loved the sound?

"Nothing, the undercarriage of our Alt forms is our protoform, the layer beneath the shell if you will. The shell on top is like a layer of armor, we still feel on it, but not nearly as much as we do with the protoform. It's like touching skin on you humans."

"Ah I see," Then I looked to the other Autobots, they were a decent ten yards away, why the Hell not? I got a smirk on my face and dropped the rag. "So tell me Sides, do you like this..." I questioned, dragging my hand along his axle. His engine suddenly roared loudly. "Or maybe you rather this..." I said casually despite the trembling vehicle above me as I run my hands down different parts of his body.

"D-Den...Don't touch tha-" His engine revved so loud I think I went deaf for a second. Then I rolled away and giggled before getting to my feet and patting his hood. Would it be bad of me to say this was a turn on? I mean technically I was touching a naked Sideswipe, and although Cybertronians didn't seem to be ashamed of nudeness, humanity usually was.

So was it really a bad thing, or was it good? It felt that way, from my heart down to between my legs I could feel it. Sides wasn't a car after all, he was a Cybertronian, surely that doesn't make me a paraphiliac? It can't be that wrong then... right?

Yet as I watched Sides beside me for a moment, I realized the answer. Yes it is, it makes me no better than those animal sex crazed humans. Mating with another species is wrong, on so many levels. Besides, even if we were both the same species, I don't think it would work out. Sides is...he's too damn precious. I would hate to ruin that, so I guess I'll just play from a distance.

Still, could the 'bot ever pick out the sexiest alt form!

Turn on x2!

"Well, now that that's done, let me clean up the surface a bit more with a nice hot shower! Follow me!" I called to Sides, who hesitantly followed me.

I walked up to one of the two hoses layed out next, and turned the water on quite warm. Filling a bucket that sat next to the nozzle, I motioned for Sideswipe to stop beside me. He did so and I instantly tackled him with the warm water. He sagged on his axles, relaxing as I brought a wet sponge across his hood. I did the same as I had last time, scrubbing him all over and under, though this time he actually leaned into my touch, he wasn't acting all jumpy this time.

Once I had given him a warm hose down, I motioned for him to sit underneath a big heat lamp.

"Okay Sides, I want you to just sit here while I get your _darling_ brother cleaned up too."

"Sure thing Lil' Lady."

I walked back over to the hesitantly awaiting Sunstreaker, and knew I could have fun with this one. It's always funny to see a car squeal when you pretend to scratch their paint job.

"Oh just shut it Sunstreaker! I'm not gunna actually scratch your paint job you bloody pussy!" I growled, starting to question whether scrubbing the undercarriage was a good idea with him rolling back and forth like he was. He suddenly stopped rolling when I scrubbed his axle, but I had to roll away because I thought he was going to collapse where he was as he sunk so low on his axles he just about sat on me.

"What the fuck was that for?" I screeched, not wanting to have my hand dislocated like it almost was. Sunstreaker was back at his normal height, but his engine was revving, and it scared me a little bit.

"Brother was right, you do have soft hands."

If I had an engine, it'd be on the fritz right now. I think Sunstreaker noticed my cheeks turning red, or maybe he didn't and was just trying to invade my personal space more, because as we walked over to the hose, Sunstreaker was trailing so close to my calves that if I elongated my step he'd probably hit the back of my leg.

"Um, okay, soooo as I was saying, don't be a brat, got it Sunstreaker?" He was silent all through the wash now, and even after I dared myself to hose down his undercarriage he didn't move an inch. Only when I motioned for him to park next to his snoozing brother under the heat lamp did he make a noise at all.

"Stupid Fleshy femmes..." I wondered if he and his brother were talking, they seemed to be, but I had no idea whether that was actually true.

"Yo Den!" Alec called, I looked over and saw he was holding a big stereo and a cheesy mixed CD. I tell ya, the guys a junkie when it comes to electronics, but nothing beats a mixed tape in his eyes.

"Shoot for it." I said as I motioned Optimus to roll on in. I had to laugh as Fall Out Boy came on. Of course he adds bands I loved as a young adult in there. Alec seemed very insistent of finding out more about me, slowly but surely. Guess the whole Lucy fiasco hit him pretty deep.

Looking up at the huge truck, I sighed heavily.

"Well Boss Man, looks like I have my work cut out for me." I muttered a bit before clambering onto him and setting to work. I skipped the process of picking mud stains off because he had gotten a wash before the spa idea came to par. Instead I scrubbed the tar (literally) out of his safety chains and undercarriage. Out of all the Autobots, Optimus had to be the dirtiest.

Then again, I doubt he squealed each time he got a speck of dirt on his shell.

Cough cough...Sunstreaker...Cough cough...

I was actually breaking a sweat as I peeled dirt clods off of the Prime's back. Okay, maybe being paranoid about dirt wasn't all bad, less work for me then!

"Jeeze Boss, it's like you're wearing dirt as a cloak of armor!" I teased, and must've his a ticklish spot because the Autobot trembled before laughing a little bit. Boy was that voice deep, just like my Fathers', and it echoed anywhere it went. It was soothing to hear such a deep roar sometimes, made me realize I didn't have to be the strongest one out there, there was somethign watching my back too.

When I finished cleaning Optimus and gave him a rinse, he actually seemed a little bit chipper than before. I grinned, that had been my goal.

Lastly was the smallest Autobot, Arcee. I never really got to talk to her a lot, and after just hearing the mech side of Cybertronian life, I was dying to hear the femme side.

"Hey Arcee, ready to get a nice cleaning?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Certainly Deni, it appears all the mechs have enjoyed it, and I'm curious what the fuss is about." She said honestly, and I laughed before setting to work.

"Well, you'll understand fully femme! By the way, I've been hearing the mech side to Cybertronian life a lot, but haven't really heard about your side, the femme side."

"What would you like to know?" She asked, but she seemed far off much like all the others as I scrubbed her gently before moving towards the hose. She was small, so this wasn't taking long.

"Are all femmes as small as you? I mean you barely come up to Sideswipe's waist girly." I said. Arcee sighed as I scrubbed her wheels, before coming back into focus.

"Most femmes are no taller or wider than I. There is also a large out numbering due to the war. There are only two other femme bots I know to have survived the destruction of Cybertron. Yet they are still Earth months away from getting here."

My eyes widened substantially.

"Only three of you left? Does that mean that- that if you three were to offline, that the Cybertronian race would end with what is already living?" That seemed like a deep price to pay, it wasn't an easy fix one way or the other.

"No, we have one other way of reproducing, though it is a lot more dangerous. One can take an offline spark and fill it with energon. Once filled it can recreate a brand new hatchling. However, these hatchlings will die without sufficient energon. Or without the All Spark."

"I keep hearing about this All Spark, but nobody explains why it's destroyed." I said, curious as to if she knew.

"I do not know much, what I do know is that a human boy named Samuel James Witwicky risked his life to save Optimus by shoving the cube into Megatron's chest. It ultimately offlined Megatron and destroyed most of the cube, to which our leader feels he is eternally in debt to him."

Wow, talk about an odd thing to see. I couldn't picture Optimus Prime kneeling before some kid on a throne, making him kiss his ring. I almost didn't like this boy, the Hell? It bugged me to think Optimus owed anybody. These guys had gone through a lot, no need to add more pressure.

"I see, so tell me Arcee, I may not keep a lot of tabs on anything particular, but I have noticed you asking human femmes about courting, why is that?" I asked, giggling when I noticed her shell heating up.

"Courting on Cybertron used to take Earth centuries to actually occur, but you humans only live for less than one Earth century. I am curious as to how it works." Arcee finished as I snuggled her in next to Sideswipe under the heating lamp. I sat on a chair a little ways away from them, Alec was all done too, his crew all snuggled under the next heating lamp. He grinned at me, must've heard the topic of conversation.

"Oh are we talking about Den's love life?"

I scowled at him, sticking my tongue out in rebellion.

"Love life? How many loves can one human have? In such short of a time!" Ratchet scolded, but I rolled my eyes.

"Hey now! Listen! Humans don't have a long life span like you guys, sometimes we jump the gun and pick the wrong...sparkmate? Anyway, unlike you Cybertronians, humans can have multiple Sparkmates before they find the right one."

"Impossible, Sparkmating is for life! How can you fleshies degrade such a thing?" Ironhide scolded, to which I sighed.

"Like I said, we tend to jump the gun and wing it too many times. Though I suppose if I didn't get cold feet I would've been better off..." I thought, looking to the ceiling fan as though it held answers for me.

"Hold on, cold feet? But I thought fleshies were warm?" Sunstreaker asked, to which I laughed.

"We are, what I mean is...oh how should I explain it? Okay, well before Sparkmating, humans have romantic relationships that aren't as serious, but it's a means to find your potential Sparkmate. Femme call their partners Boyfriends, and Mech call them Girlfriends. Unless their the same gender or something like that, but anyway. My first boyfriend, I think he was a keeper. It's a shame I got scared, I think I would've been in a whole different lifestyle."

"What do you mean? Who was this knight in shining armor?" Alec teased nudging my ribs. I grinned, remembering those wonderful hot summers, biking through the fields and making love under the full moon.

"He was...perfect. I guess. I mean we both grew up in the country, I knew him since I was a little tiny girl, and we got to know each other when he tried to steal my motorbike. I damn near killed him for that, and after that we started racing, just down the road and through the fields. We had so many things in common, we were fucking perfect!"

"Then what happened? This sounds like a lovely romance novel." Alec teased. I sighed and shook my head, but I couldn't wipe that grin off of my face.

"Well, I was seventeen at the time, when he was nineteen, he was got a job in the city, and he wanted me to move with him. So I did, and it was weird, I couldn't walk outside to fresh morning air anymore, I saw goddamn cars everywhere and to a country girl, it was awful. Then he wanted my hand in marriage." I smacked my face, laughing to myself. "What a fool I was. I got scared, making such a big leap after another one. So I ran away, from home, from everything. It all just felt too real."

I scratched the side of my face, still smiling to myself.

"Now that I think about it, if I had said yes, I would've gotten used to the city, because I am now, I would've married him, because I jumped the gun and married somebody else too, I would've had kids I could see everyday, probably would have still worked on cars, I think I would've skipped over all the hurt and suffering. I would've been normal."

I felt hollow, it was a weird feeling that lasted for half a second. I imagined Lucy and and Scotty, my first boyfriend, I thought of maybe combining the two, maybe we could've been together, maybe I would be happier. Then I realized I'd be missing the biggest key ingredient in all this.

I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be Hayden Johnston, the criminal tamed by a bunch of walking buildings and capable of hunting down every criminal out there. I'd be Diana Ferrows, the girl that had it all, but I still wouldn't be Deni.

I still wouldn't be me.

"Bah, it's probably for the best. I'd hate to see how much of a wimp I might've been, and I'd hate to never meet you guys."

Alec and I stood up then, and finished the spa day off with a new coat of paint and a waxing job. It would've gone smoothly, had a certain crybaby yellow bot not ruined it by starting a fight with Alec.

Ah well, boys will be boys.

* * *

><p>"That was quite some speech you gave there Little Lady. For a second I thought you were going to salivate at the thought of this mech." Was it just me, or did Sideswipe sound a little bit bitter?<p>

I sighed before laying flat against his hood, belly down. God this mech was perfect for sun tanning! Warm on top with the setting sun, and warm on the bottom from his shell.

"Ah, don't worry about that Sides," What am I saying? Why would he be worrying? Maybe he and Sunstreaker are annoyed with my reminiscing. "It was just a what if moment, y'know? A lot of people have them every now and then."

His engine was purring softly, making him almost like a massage chair, just nicer on my poor head. So when one of his doors opened and shut, I felt the desire to look up and question. His hollow form was standing over me, as sexy as ever, to which I raised a brow in curiosity.

"You gave me a massage, figured I could return the favor." He said with a sidewards grin. I shrugged, but laid down again, although I did tense for half a second when I felt his hands on my back, I calmed almost instantly.

Hot damn he was good at massages!

His fingers glided down my back, and I felt something go 'pop'. Now normal pop means bad old bones, but this time it felt so good I gave a breathy moan. Sideswipe hesitated mid glide, and leaned down over top of my shoulder. As he did this he smoothly pushed his hands underneath my shirt as well.

"Payback Little Lady." He did it again, and I had to groan loudly for a second time. However I wasn't going to sit there through all of this, instead I grabbed one of his wrists and spun his hollow form so that it rolled beneath me and I straddled his waist. With a big smirk, I leaned down until our noses were almost touching.

"Payback's a bitch babe, and I'm the Motherload for it." I whispered, nipping at his earlobe. The Corvette beneath me roared loudly, and I found that the Hollow form was trying to sit flush against me. I groaned as he rubbed our hips together. Did he even know what he was doing?

Oh fuck.

Did I know what I was doing?

This is wrong, it's just wrong by nature! You can't have two different species, forget the fact that we are from two different planets, it's not going with the flow of nature!

I leaped off of him then, and backed away a few feet. The look on his face killed me, but I refused to budge.

"Deni?" He asked, his hollow form dispersing and his alt form transforming to the real him. He reached out to me, but I backed up.

"I can't do this Sides, I can't, I mean, it's not right! You shouldn't do things like this with a fleshbag like me, go see Arcee about your moods! A-And I can always manage, human femmes are good at that stuff usually..."

The look on his face, I turned around so that I wouldn't have to see it, but I turned back in surprise when I heard him walking away.

This wonderful mech is walking away from me.

And it's all my fault.

Something snapped inside me, and I couldn't take that feeling of abandonment, of being alone.

"You know what? Fuck it!"

Sideswipe turned and looked back to me, and at that moment I knew my decision was final.

"Fuck what everybody else thinks!" I growled as I stormed up to the mech. "Fuck what is morally correct!" He seemed surprised when I went to beside him and stepped on the axle to his left foot, and began to climb up him. "Fuck Lennox and Epps for thinking I'm a psycho chick!" I reached his knee, and by then I realized he had been calling to me.

"Uh, Deni-"

"Shut up!" I growled as I reached the side of his waist and grabbed onto his elbow before hoisting myself onto his arm and clambering at an easier angle.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Fuck Alec for thinking this whole co-operation thing is wrong! Fuck Sunstreaker for mocking me! Especially Sunstreaker! Hell fuck the world while I'm at it for dealing such low blows! Fuck everybody!"

The mech gave a shaky laugh as I got up to his shoulder. His hands were always beneath me, ready to catch me if I fell. By the time I had gotten to his shoulder I was tired, it had been a long day, cut me some slack.

"Do you know of fucking tall you are? I might as well go climb Mount Everest!"

"Hayden...?" Sideswipe asked uncertainly, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh right! I forgot the most important one of all!" Then I grabbed both of the facial plates acting as cheeks, and planted the best kiss I could on his giant bottom lip. The huge silver mech froze on the spot, possibly unsure of my actions. After a few seconds I pulled away and rested my forehead about one of his optics.

"Fuck anybody who tries to keep me away from you."

There's no way something so wrong, can feel this good.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG...<strong>

**I can't believe it's been so long!  
><strong>

**Guys I'm so sorry! But summer started and Horse shows did too and...Ughhhhh!  
><strong>

**Okay, anyways, this chapter was based more about Deni AND Sides relationship, because I mean the biggest barrier is the whole different species thing, but Hell love is love right? Do you guys think so?  
><strong>

**So...**

**Question of the day!**

**Okay, what did you guys think of Deni's confession?  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I know I kind of left you all hanging, and I feel like an ass.

I'm sure I could give you a mile of excuses, but the truth is I just lost interest in the plot I had laid out. It had so many flaws and I got bored reading it over, so I plan to do something for you guys.

I plan to re-write Light The Spark! Woot! Unfortunately for the next month it is going to be brutally hard for me because I have school, but once February rolls around I am going to have quite a bit of time! Yay!

So I will be letting you guys know when I've written the first chapter, would you guys review this story to let me know who is interested in reading the rewrite? I can guarantee my writing has improved, so I hope you all want to read it!

Cheers!

Illand Girl


	17. NEW STORY IS UP!

Hey guys! The re-write is up! It's called To Chase The Sun! I really hope you guys like it! I haven't decided on a pairing yet, but if you review the new story with your input I shall tally the votes!

Peace, and thanks for reading! Love you guys so much!


End file.
